Onegai, Akashi-kun!
by mizukinokawaii
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Akashi marah? Akankah dunia Kuroko bisa terus berputar? Warning: Siapkan hatimu ketika membaca fic berbau telenovela ini, nak!
1. Chapter 1

**Maafkan aku Akashi-kun**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Kalo Kurobas punya saya, saya pasti akan senang sekali. Hahahaha

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Gendre:** Hurt Comfort, Drama

**Rate:** M

**Summmary:** Apa jadinya kalau Akashi marah? Akankah dunia Kuroko akan terus berputar?

**Warning:** TYPO, sedikit adegan kekerasan, Boy X Boy.

**###**

**Prolog**

"Arrgghhh! Sakit…Akashi-kun hentikan…aaakkkhh…" Tetsuya Kuroko, pemuda bersurai baby blue merintih kesakitan, ketika dengan kasarnya sang kekasih bersurai merahnya menekan kepala Kuroko kelantai, membuat Kuroko harus tengkurap dan terpaksa merasakan dinginnya lantai marmer dimalam hari dalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat sunyi. Tangannya terkunci kebelakang, karena dengan kasar Akashi-nya memelintir tangannya ke belakang dan menduduki punggungnya hingga membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Hah? Sakit? Kau bilang begini sakit?!" Akashi semakin mengencangkan kunciannya.

"Arggghh! Kumohon Akashi-kun! Arrkkhhh!" Kuroko menjerit sejadi-jadinya begitu merasakan sakit yang teramat di pergelangan kanannya.

"Kau bilang sakit?" Akashi tersenyum sinis dipandanginya manik biru muda yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Akan ku ajarkan bagaimana sakit yang sesungguhnya."

Kuroko membelalakkan matanya begitu Akashi melepaskan kunciannya, dan kemudian membantu Kuroko berdiri, atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Kuroko untuk berdiri. Ditariknya tangan Kuroko dengan kasar, kini Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemana Akashi akan membawanya. Karena bagaimanapun juga yang membuat Akashi marah saat ini adalah dirinya dan ia tau ini adalah konsekuensi yang harus dibayarnya apabila ia membuat sang singa marah semarah-marahnya.

"Akh." Kuroko tak sengaja menabrak punggung Akashi ketika Akashi menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Akashipun segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandangi wajah datar Kuroko dengan aura hitamnya yang sangat pekat. Belum sempat Kuroko mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Akashi tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Kuroko dengan kasar, membuat Kuroko jatuh terjerembab dengan pantat menghantam lantai terlebih dahulu. Kuroko meringis kesakitan, kemudian ditatapnya iris heterochromatic yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Tetsuya, aku baru berfikir, bagaimana kalau kuhancurkan kakimu agar kau tidak bisa berjalan lagi sehingga aku tidak perlu susah-susah mencarimu jika kau menghilang nanti?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada yang datar namun teramat menyeramkan ditelinga Kuroko, hingga membuat pemuda mungil tesebut kini terhenyak dan kehilangan kata-kata.

"Atau sekalian juga kuhancurkan kedua tanganmu agar kau tidak perlu memegang bola lagi?" Kini Akashi memiringkan kepalanya dan memandangi Kuroko dengan penuh seringaian.

"Jangan…! Kumohon jangan Akashi-kun!" Kuroko panik dan langsung memeluk kaki Akashi yang hampir berhasil menginjak kakinya.

"Kau bilang jangan? Bukankan kau sudah tidak menyukai basket lagi?"

"Aku mohon jangan Akashi-kun…aku mohon jangan…" Kuroko kini terisak sambil tetap memeluk erat kaki Akashi, berusaha agar Kaki tersebut tidak jadi menginjaknya ataupun melukainya.

"Kenapa jangan?" sebelah kaki Akashi yang masih bebas bergerak mengelus pipi putih Kuroko dengan menggunakan ujung sepatunya.

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, kumohon jangan sakiti aku?" Kuroko masih memeluk kaki Akashi dan terus menangis memohon.

Akashipun membungkukkan tubuhnya melihat sosok dihadapannya.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku?" Akashi langsung menjambak rambut Kuroko, menariknya dengan kasar agar ia bisa menatap mata pemuda bersurai baby blue itu.

"Aku sangat mencintai Akashi-kun." Jelas Kuroko dengan suara bergetar diiringi linangan air mata. Cengkraman tangan Akashi pada rambutnyapun lepas, namun-

"Plakk!" Akashi menampar pipi Kuroko dengan keras hingga Kurokopun kembali terjatuh, dan samar-samar darahpun terlihat menghiasi ujung bibir Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya bisa meringis, belum sempat ia mengaduh tiba-tiba Akashi mengangkat tubuhnya, menggendong dirinya dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah. Ia memeluk leher Akashi dan menangis pelan dalam pelukan sang pemilik emperor eyes tersebut.

"Maaf…maafkan aku...maaf...maaf…" Mohon Kuroko disela-sela tangisannya, ia sangat berharap emosi Akashi bisa reda, walaupun dalam hati ia yakin kalau itu sama sekali tidak mungkin.

"Tetsuya." Kuroko menengadah dan memandangi orang yang tengah menggendongnya.

"Cepat buka pintunya." Akashi memandangnya dingin.

"A… aku tidak mau…" Jawab Kuroko disela tangisnya, begitu ia menyadari kalau kini mereka sudah berada di depan sebuah ruangan dimana sebuah pintu besar yang sangat kokoh menanti untuk dibuka.

"Kubilang buka."

"Tapi…Akashi-kun, kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku. Aku mohon ampuni aku…" Kuroko semakin erat memeluk leher Akashi, membenamkan wajah porselennya di balik pundak Akashi.

"Kumohon… akan kulakukan apapun asal jangan disana... Aku mohon Akashi-kun." Tangis Kuroko menjadi sangat tidak terkendali

"Buka atau kuremukkan semua tulang-tulangmu?" Perintah Akashi dengan suara dinginnya dan sontak membuat Kuroko tersentak. Ia sudah tidak punya pilihan lain lagi saat ini, jangankan permintaan maaf, tangisannyapun sepertinya sudah tidak berpengaruh lagi untuk Akashi-nya saat ini. Kuroko sudah benar-benar kehilangan akal untuk mencari jalan keluar agar bisa lepas dari amarah kekasihnya itu.

Maka dengan sangat terpaksa Kuroko meraih pegangan pintu tersebut dengan tangan yang gemetar, mendorongnya, hingga isi dalam ruangan yang ia benci kini tampak jelas dimatanya.

**#To be continue#**

Ini memang prolog, kali ini Mizuki ingin mencoba gendre baru, tentunya dengan rate M. Silahkan Review untuk mempercepat proses posting selanjutnya. Jangan lupa berikan saran supaya Mizuki bisa mengeluarkan ide-ide yang baru.

Arigatou


	2. Chapter 2

**Onegai, Akashi-kun**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Onegai, Akashi-kun barulah punya saya.

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Gendre:** Hurt Comfort, Drama

**Rate:** M

**Summmary:** Apa jadinya kalau Akashi marah? Akankah dunia Kuroko akan terus berputar?

**Warning:** TYPO, NC, Boy X Boy.

**###**

Kini Kuroko meraih pegangan pintu sebuah ruangan dengan tangan yang gemetar, mendorongnya, hingga isi dalam ruangan yang ia benci kini tampak jelas dimatanya.

Dengan perlahan Akashipun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang luas tersebut sambil tetap menggendong Kuroko.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Ini hanyalah sebuah kamar_. Kamar kesayanganku_." Jelas Akashi sambil menekankan setiap kata-kata di kalimat terakhir.

"Selamat datang, di kerajaan kecilku, Tetsuya." Bisik Akashi di samping telinga Kuroko yang saat ini masih tetap memeluk lehernya dan menyembunyikan raut ketakuatannya.

Akashi terus melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar yang gelap dan hanya diterangi cahaya bulan yang bersinar dari balik pintu kaca besar yang berada tak jauh dari samping tempat tidurnya. Menampakkan siluet-siluet benda dan perabotan mewah yang ada didalamnya, menambah suasana kamar tersebut menjadi lebih misterius dan menyimpan banyak rahasia.

Kini Akashi telah sampai di depan tempat tidur king size-nya. Di letakkannya Kuroko dengan hati-hati di atas tempat tidur tersebut. Kemudian dipandanginya siluet wajah ketakutan Kuroko dengan penuh arti.

Kuroko hanya bisa menahan nafas. Sungguh ia sangat membenci kamar ini. Kamar yang luas namun terasa pengap, kamar yang mewah tetapi terasa suram dan mencekam.

"A…Akashi-kun.." Air mata Kuroko terus mengalir.

**Slruupp**

Air mata itupun segera di jilat Akashi. Dari ujung wajah Kuroko hingga ke ekor matanya.

"Arrghhh" Kuroko memekik, begitu Akashi menekan dadanya dan meremasnya kasar.

"Akashi-kun... jika kau ingin melakukannya, kumohon jangan disini… Dimanapun asal jangan disini…" Kuroko mulai putus asa.

"Engghhh!" Kuroko terperanjat begitu Akashi mencekiknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau memerintahku, Tetsuya?" Akashi menyeringai, begitu Kuroko mencoba melepaskan jeratan tangan Akashi dilehernya.

"Akk..akka..eengghh." Kuroko mencengkram kedua tangan Akashi yang masih mencekiknya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil hah!" Kini Akashi membentak Kuroko.

"Aka…aakhh..Akashi…" Cengkraman kuroko kini semkin lemah, karena Akashi semakin erat mencekiknya

"Apa hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutmu, bahkan ketika sudah jelas kalau aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang."

"Se…sei…ukkhh…sei...khun…eennhh…" Panggil Kuroko dengan pandangan yang mulai mengabur dan bola matanya hampir memutih.

"Bagus…" Akashi tersenyum.

"Uhuk…uhuk…uhuk…" Kuroko langsung terbatuk begitu Akashi melepaskan cekikannya. Ia segera mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memulihkan efek cekikan tadi.

Jika saja keadaan ruangan tersebut tidak gelap, dapat dipastikan kalau bekas cekikan tadi akan terlihat jelas di leher putih Kuroko. Akan terlihat cetak jari-jari tangan berwarna merah dileher tersebut. Ya…Warna merah yang mewakili semua kemarahan sang kekasih.

"Apa kau kesakitan?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada dinginnya begitu dilihatnya Kuroko memegangi lehernya sendiri.

"Demi Tuhan, kau hanya salah paham, Akashi-kun. Aku akan menjelaskannya jika kau mengijinkanku, bahkan jika itu harus ribuan kali." Jelas Kuroko disertai air mata yang terus mengalir, berharap segala kejadian ini cepat berakhir. Namun-

**Plakkk!**

Kembali Akashi mendaratkan tamparan kerasnya pada Kuroko. Membuat pipi tersebut terasa panas dan memerah. Diangkatnya dagu Kuroko agar ia bisa menatap iris aquamarine di hadapannya.

"Kau bilang salah paham?" Akashi menyeringai.

"Kau dan si bodoh itu?! Apa sentuhannya padamu begitu menyenangkan, hingga kau terus melindunginya hah?!" Bentak Akashi di depan wajah Kuroko. Kuroko hanya bisa menangis. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harusnya dia perbuat.

"Apa dia melakukan ini padamu?"

"Akkhhh…eennnhhhh….arrghhh…" Kuroko mendesah begitu tiba-tiba Akashi menciumnya dengan kasar, menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga sedikit berdarah. Membuatnya membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Akashi menjelajah rongganya yang basah dan hangat.

"Eeennhhhh….eeennnhhh…" Kini Akashi menggelitik langit-langit rongga mulut Kuroko, kemudian lidahnya mengabsen gigi rata Kuroko.

"Ahhh…hah….aaaakkhh...aaahh..." Kuroko hanya bisa meremas seprai dengan kedua tangannya ketika Akashi menghisap lidahnya, menggigitnya dan juga memilinnya dengan intens, membuat salivapun lolos dari mulut mungil kuroko, jatuh dan mengalir menuruni pipi dan lehernya.

"Hah…hah...hah…" Kuroko menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya memberi pasokan udara keparu-parunya, begitu Akashi melepas ciuman sepihak tersebut. Namun tak sampai satu menit tiba-tiba Akashi memandanginya lagi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Atau ia juga begini terhadapmu?"

"Aaakkkkkkhhh…" Desahan kembali terdengar dari bibir manis Kuroko begitu Akashi mencium lehernya, menjilat dan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Akkhh…hentikan….aaakhhh… Ak...Akashi…eennhh..." Kuroko mencoba mendorong tubuh Akashi ketika Akashi mulai menggigiti lehernya, hingga lehernyapun kini ikut berdarah.

Sadar Tetsuya-nya mulai memberontak, iapun menghentikan aksinya. Heterochromatic-nya menatap Kuroko tajam, sungguh ia tidak suka cara Kuroko memanggilnya.

"Akashi-kun…aku bersumpah, itu tidak sengaja…itu tidak sengaja…" Linangan air mata Kuroko semakin deras.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku tapi jangan disini…kumohon Akashi-kun…ku mohon…" Pinta Kuroko disela-sela isakannya.

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya disini, agar kau tau sesakit apa perasaanku." Emosi Akashi semakin menguar dan mengancam.

Kuroko hanya bisa terbelalak ketika irisnya menangkap kepedihan dan kekecewaan yang teramat jelas tergambar dari iris berbeda warna di depannya.

"Akan kupersiapkan hiburan untukmu, sayang." Bisik Akashi di samping telinga Kuroko

**#To be continue#**

Maaf diputus di tempat yang menyebalkan…Mizuki lagi sibuk dengan pekerjaan Mizuki didunia nyata…takut gak maksimal kalo dilanjutin...hehehe

Terimakasih untuk pembaca dan juga untuk **Yuna Seijuurou, Noir Alvarez, Flow love, MyadorableTetsuya, Bona Nano, Puja911, Suki Pie, Rachel-chan desu, spring field sakura, sagitarius red **dan** mitarisu **untuk reviewnya –balesan review kalian lewat PM aja ya.

Tetap dukung Mizuki ya…hehehe ^^

Kalau ada saran silahkan diutarakan... maaf aku belum bisa memperpanjang banyaknya tulisan di chapter ini, demi keselarasan per-chapterya

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

**Onegai, Akashi-kun**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Onegai, Akashi-kun barulah punya saya, Mizukinokawaii.

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Gendre:** Hurt Comfort, Drama

**Rate:** M

**Summmary:** Apa jadinya kalau Akashi marah? Akankah dunia Kuroko bisa terus berputar?

**Warning:** TYPO, NC (entah bisa disebut lemon atau engga *garuk-garuk kepala kucing yang lewat), Boy X Boy.

**###**

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya disini, agar kau tau sesakit apa perasaanku." Emosi Akashi semakin menguar dan mengancam.

Kuroko hanya bisa terbelalak ketika irisnya menangkap kepedihan dan kekecewaan yang teramat jelas tergambar dari iris berbeda warna di depannya.

"Akan kupersiapkan hiburan untukmu, sayang." Bisik Akashi di samping telinga Kuroko.

**.**

Akashi beranjak dari tempat tidur, ia berjalan ke arah lemari yang berada disamping tempat tidur tersebut, mencari sesuatu untuk menghibur kekasih 'icy blue'-nya itu.

Begitu menyadari kesibukan Akashi yang sedang memilih-milih beberapa benda. Kurokopun berfikir bahwa ia masih punya kesempatan. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Kuroko segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berlari menjauhi tempat tidur tersebut. Iapun segera menuju pintu yang setengah terbuka dan berusaha meraih gagang pintu tersebut.

Begitu gagang pintu tersebut berhasil di raihnya, tiba-tiba kedua tangan Akashi merengkuh tubuh mungilnya. Memeluknya dari belakang, dan mengunci gerakannnya, membuatnya harus rela melepaskan tangannya dari gagang pintu yang mungkin akan menyelamatkannya dan membawanya ke dalam kebebasan.

"Kau mau kemana? Miss direction mu tidak akan pernah bekerja padaku, terlebih lagi sekarang kau bukan lagi atlit basket seperti dulu." Bisik Akashi tepat di telinga Kuroko dan sungguh hal itu membuat perasaannya campur aduk.

"Akashi kumohon jangan sakiti aku…"

"Apakah salah jika aku menyakitimu..Tet~su~ya… bukankah kau juga telah menyakitiku dan menyiksa perasaanku?" Akashi menjilat daun telinga Kuroko.

Kuroko kaget. Sejenak iapun diam tak melawan, kmudian setelah mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya, iapun segera menginjak kaki Akashi keras-keras. Membuat pemuda bersurai merah tersebut melepaskannya dari pelukan dan kuncian tubuhnya.

Lalu tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang muncul kembali, Kurokopun segera berlari keluar dari kamar tersebut. Mencari tempat yang dirasanya aman dari kekasihnya yang mulai menjadi psikopat itu.

"Tetsuya!" Umpat Akashi setelah sempat memengangi ujung kakinya yang terasa lumayan sakit. Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashipun segera menyusul pemuda bersurai baby blue-nya. Namun sayang, ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehadiran kekasihnya di lorong yang menyambungkan ruangan yang satu dengan ruangan yang lainnya.

Heterochrome-nya mengawasi setiap sudut lorong, hingga akhirnya iris dwiwarna itu menangkap sedikit gerakan halus pada sebuah pintu yang berasal dari sebuah ruangan. Kemudian dengan langkah yang santai disertai sebuah senyuman, dihampirinya ruangan tersebut.

"Tetsuya… apa kau ingin bermain petak umpet denganku?" Akashi membuka pintu dan menekan semua saklar yang ada disamping pintu, membuat semua lampu diruangan tersebut menyala, membuat ruangan menjadi terang benderang bermandikan cahaya.

Akashipun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan tersebut, setelah sebelumnya menutup kembali pintu ruangan itu. Ruangan yang ternyata adalah sebuah ruang makan bergaya Eropa, dengan sebuah meja panjang yang diisi oleh masing-masing enam kursi di kanan kirinya dan masing-masing dua kursi di setiap ujung meja.

Jangan tanya apa yang ada di atas meja makan, karena sudah jelas di atas meja itu berbagai peralatan makan yang mewah seperti sendok, garpu, pisau makan, piring, gelas, lilin dan sebagainya sudah tertata rapi dan siap dipakai jika ingin digunakan kapanpun. Dan bukan keluarga Akashi namanya, jika tidak ada beberapa patung pahatan berseni tinggi, lemari dekorasi ataupun fasilitas-fasilitas mewah lainnnya yang ikut menghiasi ruang makan tersebut.

"Tetsuya…" Panggil Akashi sambil menghampiri meja makan dan mengambil pisau makan yang ada didekatnya menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Kau pasti disini!" Akashi langsung menyibakkan _table cover_ yang menjuntai hingga ke lantai, namun yang didapatinya hanyalah kolong meja yang kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Kuroko disana. Maka, Akashipun kembali berdiri dan berjalan dengan santai. Ia sangat yakin kalau Kuroko-nya ada di ruangan ini.

"Tet~su~ya… dimana kau?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Dengan penuh maksud Akashi lalu menyentuh gelas-gelas kaca yang berjejer teratur dengan menggunakan pisau makan yang ada ditangannya, sehingga tercipta suara berdenting yang sahut menyahut dan terdengar memprovokasi. Membuat suasana menjadi lebih menakutkan, terutama bagi Kuroko yang saat ini tengah bersembunyi di suatu tempat.

"Apa kau ada disini?" Tiba-tiba Akashi langsung menengok ke balik sebuah patung malaikat yang terletak didekat meja makan tersebut. Namun lagi-lagi ia tidak menemukannya.

"Hn… Tetsuya… apa kau yakin ingin bersembunyi terus? Tidakkah kau merindukanku setelah lima hari kita tidak bertemu?" Kini Akashi terus berjalan sambil mengetuk apapun yang dilewatinya dengan menggunakan pisaunya, dan tentunya semua suara-suara ketukan itu terdengar memenuhi seluruh ruangan hingga sampai ke telinga Kuroko. Membuat Kuroko gemetar dan memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Tetsuya…"

**SRAKKK!**

Akashi membuka tirai jendela dengan kasarnya, namun sosok Tetsuya-nya juga tidak ada disana. Iapun terdiam, tak lama iapun menarik sudut bibirnya sambil mengamati bulan dari jendela besar yang tirainya sudah dibukanya tadi.

Tangan kirinya yang bebas lalu mengambil ponsel flip sewarna merah darah dari saku celananya, dicarinya kontak seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, kemudian disentuhnya gambar telepon berwarna hijau di layar ponsel tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi" Sapa sang surai scarlet setelah me-loadspeaker panggilan tersebut.

[Ada apa Akashi?]

"Shintarou, bukankan kau dokter yang bekerja dirumah sakit milikku?"

[Iya, lalu?]

"Kira-kira, kalau aku memintamu untuk melepas semua alat penopang hidup Ryota, apa yang akan terjadi?" Akashi mulai memutar-mutar pisau di tangan kanannya.

[Apa kau sudah gila, Akashi?]

"Aku hanya butuh jawabanmu." Jelas Akashi dengan nada yang dingin.

[Ku kira kau lebih pintar dariku nodayo. Dan kaupun pasti tau apa yang terjadi nanti, jika kau memintaku untuk melepasnya.]

"Tentu."

[Akashi… Kalau kau ingin membunuh, bunuhlah dengan tanganmu sendiri, aku tidak mau terlibat dengan urusan seperti itu nanodayo.]

"Wah...wah...wah… kalau itu memang saranmu, aku akan-" kata-kata Akashi langsung terputus begitu dirasakan ada sepasang tangan mungil yang kini memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

[Akan apa?]

Akashi sedikit melirik sosok mungil yang memeluk dirinya. Kemudian ia tersenyum puas.

"Aku akan memintamu untuk merawat baik-baik Ryouta. Haahhh… aku ada urusan, Sayonara." Akashi segera memutuskan sambungan telepon dan meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celana. Sesaat iapun menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa kini kau akan menurutiku?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengelus tangan halus yang memeluknya dan hanya dijawab oleh anggukan kecil di punggungnya.

.

.

.

"Ennhhh...aakkhh..." Kuroko mendesah pelan ketika Akashi menghisap kuat-kuat nipplenya hingga menimbulkan rasa ngilu dan nikmat disaat yang bersamaan. Dipandangnya langit-langit kamar Akashi yang gelap, tak ada sedikitpun cahaya yang memasuki ruangan tersebut selain cahaya bulan yang berasal dari balik jendela yang besar, yang terletak di dekat tempat tidur tersebut.

"Tetsuya… apa kau menyukainya?" Akashi yang masih berpakaian lengkap menatap sosok dibawahnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun dengan kedua tangannya terborgol pada besi-besi tempat tidur yang kini ditidurinya.

"Hah…hah…kenapa… kenapa begini Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko dengan mata yang sudah sembab. Walaupun sebenarnya didalam hati iapun sedikit bersyukur, karena kali ini Akashi hanya menggunakan borgol, tanpa mainan-mainan berbahaya lainnya.

"Jangan tanya padaku. Tanyalah pada semua bekas ciuman di tubuhmu, Tet~su~ya…" Jawab Akashi sambil menekan salah satu tanda kemerahan di atas nipple Kuroko, membuat Kuroko mengerang menahan ngilu.

"Apa perlu kusayat semua bekas ciuman ini?" Akashi menekan tanda kemerahan yang lain.

"Aaakkhhh…jangan… Kumohon jangan… Jangan sakiti aku lagi. Kau mencintaiku… Aku tau kau mencintaiku..." Kuroko mulai terisak lagi.

"Kau benar… "

"…"

"Ahhh... apa kau juga menunjukkan wajahmu yang kaya ekspresi seperti hari ini selain padaku, Tetsuya?"

"Arrgggghh...!" Kuroko mengerang ketika tiba-tiba kedua jari Akashi memasuki anusnya.

"Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi sayang kau sudah mengecewakanku." Akashi memajukan kedua jarinya lebih dalam.

"Aaarrhh…kau salah paham...aahhh... Akashi-kun…ahh…" Jelas Kuroko sambil menatap manik merah-orange kekasihnya.

"…"

"Akkkhh…aaakkhh…aahh…" Jari Akashi keluar masuk lubang kecil berwarna pink tersebut. Kedua jari tersebut membentuk huruf v dan muai bergerak-gerak seperti sedang menggunting di dalam tubuh bagian bawah Kuroko. Kuroko hanya bisa mendesah, menikmati kehadiran jari-jari Akashi yang semakin lama semakin membakar gairahnya. Membuat Kuroko semakin mendesah dan menampakkan wajah seduktifnya yang sudah sangat merah hingga ketelinganya.

"Kau memintaku mengizinkanmu untuk bermain basket bersama si bodoh itu, ketika ku izinkan kau malah main gila setelah itu. Kelakuan yang bagus, Tetsuya." Akashipun menambah lagi jarinya, sehingga ketiga jarinya kini mengaduk-aduk lubang tersebut. Maju mundur dan mengeruk-ngeruk dinding-dinding lubang Kuroko, mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat Kuroko menjadi tak terkendali.

"Arrghh… Akashi-kun..kami…aahhh..kami tidak..begitu..eennhh.."

"Benarkah?" Akashi menekan-nekan dinding anus kekasih biru lautnya. Membuat tubuh Kuroko menjadi semkin panas dan berkeringat.

"Arrgghhh…Akashi-kun…di…disana…aarrgghhh…aarghh…" Tubuh Kuroko menggeliat-geliat seperti ular yang kelaparan. Matanya sayu dan mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan saliva, karena merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan kata-kata.

"Aarggghh…Akashi-kun….aaaahhh…faster please…aaargghh…aahhhh…deeper…" Racau Kuroko, meningkatkan nafsu sang seme yang masih lengkap pakaiannya.

"Kau terlalu mudah ditemukan, Tetsuya…" Akashi memandang sang baby blue lekat-lekat, menahan semua nafsunya, menahan gundukan dibawahnya yang mulai mempersempit celananya.

"Aaarghh…kumohon…aakhhh…sentuh aku Akashi-kun…aaahhh..ahhh.."

"Tidak." Sahut Akashi sambil menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Akashi-kun, kumohon setubuhi aku..." Suara Kuroko semakin berat dan putus asa.

"Kubilang aku tidak mau." Jelas Akashi sambil terus mengggerakkan jari-jarinya. Heterochrome-nya memandangi wajah seduktif Kuroko yang terlihat menikmati kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh ketiga jarinya.

"Akashi-kun…please...hit me...please…" Kuroko bergerak semakin liar, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa sakit ditangannya yang dari tadi bergerak dan saling menarik rantai borgol, seolah-olah rantai tersebut bisa terlepas jika ia menariknya terus kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya." Jelas Akashi dingin sambil menatap kedua tangan Kuroko yang licin karena keringat dan sudah dihiasi lingkaran merah. Sejujurnya hatinya miris melihat keadaan Kuroko. Namun jika mengingat apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya, rasanya pantas jika Kuroko mendapatkan semua ini. Bahkan kalau perlu lebih dari ini. Lebih kejam lagi dan lagi, agar kekasih biru lautnya itu tidak akan pernah berani berfikir untuk mengulangi kesalahan fatalnya lagi nanti.

"Eeennhh…aahh…aahh….aahhh…"

Akashi menatap tubuh bagian bawah Kuroko yang kini ikut maju mundur mengikuti irama jari-jari Akashi, sehingga lubang mungil itu dapat melahap tangan Akashi lebih dalam lagi.

"Apa tiga jari masih terasa kurang, Tetsuya?" Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan jijik.

"Sudah kukatakan yang aku inginkan adalah dirimu…hah...hah…hah…" Kuroko semakin bergerak tak terkendali, tampak jelas kalau lubangnya sangat lapar akan kehadiran penis Akashi.

"Setidaknya…setidaknya…aahh…sentuhlah aku…aarghh…aarghh…"

**Glek!**

Akashi menelan ludahnya, bertahan agar dia tidak terpengaruh oleh desahan dan rintihan Kuroko ataupun wajah sayu penuh nafsu juga tubuh indah bermandi peluh yang ada dihadapannya. Ia berusaha menjaga logikanya, walau sebenarnya celananya sudah sangat sesak dari tadi, dan miliknya sudah memberontak tak karuan seolah minta dibebaskan.

"Akashi-kun…aahh...kumohon…aarrgghh…aku membutuhkanmu...aakkhh..." Jelas Kuroko dengan suara sedukifnya, terlihat jelas kalau penis Kuroko yang tegak dan keras sangat membutuhkan sentuhan, tubuhnyapun sangat membutuhkan penis Akashi untuk hadir di dalam lubang sempit berwarna pink miliknya.

"Kurasa, bukan aku yang kau butuhkan." Jelas Akashi lirih sambil terus mengorek-ngorek sweet spot Kuroko. Membuat Kuroko semakin menggila. Menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, meremas bantalnya dengan kedua tangan yang masih terborgol ke atas tempat tidur.

"Akkhh…terus seperti itu…aarrgghh…aaaarrgghh..." Kuroko memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, berharap kenikmatan itu dapat terus ia rasakan. Ia sangat sadar, bahwa ia sudah tidak bisa memohon pada Akashi untuk menyetubuhinya, namun ia mencoba untuk memaksimalkan apa yang telah didapatkannya. Sungguh ia sangat tidak tahan menerima kenikmatan yang terasa tanggung seperti ini. Sejujurnya ia ingin lebih dari ini.

"Akkhh…sedikit lagi…sedikit lagi Akashi-kun…aahh…" Gerakan Kuroko semakin liar, pergelangan tangannya pun semakin memerah berkat borgol yang terpasang di kedua tangannya.

"Sedikit lagi…aaarghhh…aarghhhhh…" Kini Penis Kuroko mulai bergetar dan bersiap untuk menyemburkan spermanya, namun-

"Maaf...aku tidak menginjinkanmu untuk keluar sekarang." Akashi menekan ujung penis Kuroko, kemudian di lepasnya jari-jari yang bersarang di anus Kuroko.

Kuroko terbelalak. Demi apapun ia sangat kesal setengah mati. Iapun menatap tajam Akashi layaknya tatapan seorang anak kecil yang menuntut mainannya dikembalikan oleh sang pencuri. Tatapannya semakin tajam disertai nafas yang memburu, dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk dan kekesalan yang mendominasi.

"Akasi-kun, kumohon, kembalikan tanganmu ke tempat semula, jangan siksa aku seperti ini." Kuroko mulai putus asa, terasa ada yang hilang dari tubuhnya. Dan rasa pusingpun kini mulai menjalari kepalanya akibat ulah kekasih scarletnya tersebut.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tidak mengijinkanmu keluar?" Akashi tersenyum sinis.

"Katakan padaku apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau mengijinkanku keluar?"

"Tidak ada."

"Arghh! Akashi-kun…kau!" Kuroko menahan seluruh amarahnya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit. Mencoba membayangkan ketika ia dan Akashi melakukan sex dengan penuh gairah seminggu yang lalu, namun percuma, hal itu tidak memberi efek padanya. Kuroko bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa ber-ejakulaki hanya dengan membayangkan, ia membutuhkan sentuhan, ia membutuhkan Akashi untuk memasuki dirinya.

**GLEK**

Kuroko menelan ludahnya, ia sudah sangat putus asa, tubuhnya menggeliat-geliat agar tangan Akashi yang menyentuh ujung penisnya bisa dirasakannya dan menaikkkan lagi libidonya. Namun sekali lagi nihil. Tangan tersebut justru membuat Kuroko semakin frustasi dan kehabisan akal untuk menemukan cara bagaimana mengeluarkan hasratnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari ujung penisnya.

"Bagimana rasanya? Apa kau merasa tersiksa?" Akashi menatap iris aquamarine yang sayu dan memancarkan suatu permohonan padanya. Namun kemudian, iris tersebut malah berpaling, menghindari iris heterochrome nya. Kemudian Akashipun melepaskan tangannya dari penis Kuroko yang masih berdiri tegak.

"Akashi-kun, tidakkah kau menginginkanku sekarang, setelah melihat ekspresiku yang hanya dapat kutunjukkan padamu dan setelah kau melihat seluruh tubuhku?" Tanya Kuroko lirih.

"Tentu, aku sangat menginginkanmu bahkan aku ingin memperkosamu sampai pagi. Tapi, walaupun aku sangat menginginkanmu, aku rasa kau sudah tidak pantas untuk ku sentuh lagi."

**DEG!**

Kuroko terkesiap mendengarkan perkataan Akashi. Hatinya sungguh pilu mendengarnya, hingga tanpa sadar air matanya meleleh membasahi pipi porselennya.

"Oyasumi, Tetsuya." Akashi beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menjauhi Kuroko.

Kuroko menahan seluruh tangisan, perasaannya berkencambuk begitu disadari Akashi-nya mulai meniggalkannya. Ia tidak ingin ditinggal, ia tidak mau Akashi-nya mencampakkannya. Sungguh, jika harus memilih, lebih baik ia memilih disakiti ratusan kali asalkan Akashi-nya ada didekatnya, bukan diabaikan ataupun ditinggalkan seperti ini.

"**ARRGHHHH!"**

Kuroko berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya dan merasa sangat frustasi. Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara sedih, kesal dan juga marah atas semua kejadian yang tak satupun dapat dijelaskannya, terlebih lagi kebutuhan biologisnya yang terabaikan membuat kepalanya benar-benar dilanda rasa sakit yang teramat. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Arghhh! Aaarrgghhhh!" Kuroko menarik-narik tangannya dari borgol yang memenjarakannya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan sakit yang ditimbulkan ataupun darah yang mulai mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya yang sudah sangat berkeringat akibat gesekan borgol baja tersebut.

"Ennh… Aarrrghhh!" Kuroko kembali menarik tangannya sekuat-kuatnya sambil menangis. Mewakili perasaanya yang tersakiti. Lagi dan lagi membuat pergelangan tangannya menjadi semakin terluka. Membuat suara borgol yang terantuk besi tempat tidur semakin menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

"AARRGHHH!" Ditariknya borgol tersebut berulang kali. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah keinginannya untuk segera terlepas dari borgol terkutuk itu. Ia tidak mau tetap berada ditempat ini, ia ingin menyusul Akashi-nya dan memeluknya, ia tidak peduli jika harus kehilangan tangannya. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah Akashi dan Akashi. Ia ingin Akashi-nya kembali.

Dipejamkan kedua matanya yang masih mengeluarkan air mata, pikirannya sudah kalut ia sudah sangat putus asa, dengan mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya, ditariknya kembali tangannya kuat-kuat. Namun-

**CUP**

Kuroko terkejut, ketika dirasakannya bibir yang tak asing baginya mencium bibirnya, ciuman yang lembut dan membuatnya membelakakkan mata. Perlahan, iapun segera memandang ke surai scarlet yang tiba-tiba menciumnya itu. Kini rontaan tangannya mulai berhenti begitu tangan kanan Akashi menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Ennhhh…eeeennhh…aahhhh…" Kuroko memejamkan kedua matanya, air mata semakin banyak mengalir dari kedua pelupuknya.

"Hah…hah…hah…" Mereka berdua kemudian mengambil nafas bersama-sama dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Akashi-kun…yokatta…kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku…" Jelas Kuroko sambil terisak.

Akashi hanya terdiam, kemudian keduanya saling memejamkan mata masing-masing, saling berciuman kembali, mengakses mulut satu sama lain, dan saling menghisap lidah bergantian. Membuat banyak saliva lolos dari bibir Kuroko dan menuruni leher jenjangnya.

"Ennhhh...aakhhhh…eemmhh…." Kuroko mendesah dalam ciumannya sambil menikmati gerakan halus tangan Akashi yang tiba-tiba mengocok miliknya dengan lembut.

"Ennhhh…eeenhhh...Akashi kun…akkhh…" Kuroko mendesah sambil menatap kekasihnya yang kini melepaskan ciumannnya dan meninggalkan untaian saliva yang terputus dari lidahnya.

"Akashi-kun…aaakhhh…aaahhh…aahhh…" Nafas Kuroko kembali memberat, kepalanya mulai menengadah, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang sudah dihiasi bercak merah dan darah yang sudah mengering.

"Aakkhh…" Kuroko semakin tak terkendali, begitu Akashi menciumi lehernya, menjilat bekas darah yang di muncul karena ulah sang scarlet sambil mengocok kejantanannya secara intens.

"Akashi-kun…Akashi-khun.." Kuroko menggenggam erat tangan kanan Akashi dengan kedua tangannya yang masih terborgol.

Dengan sigap Akashi pun mempercepat gerakan tangan kirinya di penis Kuroko, meremasnya dengan lembut dan memberi pijatan-pijatan yang memabukkan. Membuat Kuroko semakin tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Membuat penisnya menjadi bergetar di tangan Akashi.

""Akashi-kun…eennhhh…eennhhhh…aaakhhh…" Akasi langsung menyumbat mulut Kuroko dengan ciumannya. Saat itu pula, spermapun menyembur dari ujung penis Kuroko. Membasahi tangan Akasi dan juga perut Kuroko. Membuat Kuroko merasakan kenikmatan yang tak terlukiskan dengan kata-kata.

"Enghh…ahh...hah…hah…hah…" Kuroko mengambil nafas lega, begitu Akashi melepas ciumannya. Nafasnya tidak teratur seiring dengan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba melemas, akibat hasratnya yang sudah tersampaikan. Kini, iris icy blue nya masih tetap memandangi sang surai scarlet yang mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya dan menggunakannya untuk melepaskan borgol yang memerangkap kedua tangannya. Diambilnya borgol tersebut dan ditaruhnya disaku celananya bersama dengan kuncinya.

Kuroko mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menahan kesadarannya, ia menatap Akashi-nya dengan pandangan sayu dan nafas yang terengah-engah, diperhatikannya Akashi berjalan kearah lemari yang berada di dekatnya, mengambil amplop coklat dan mengeluarkan isinya. Namun, tanpa disangka, Akashi menbuang isinya amplop tersebut, menyebarnya kearah Kuroko yang masih terbaring lemah. Membuat tubuh Kuroko di kelilingi oleh foto yang bertebaran disana-sini.

Dengan lemah Kurokopun mengambil salah satu foto tersebut dengan tangan yang bergetar. Ia terbelalak melihat gambar yang tertpotret di foto tersebut. Kemudian dipandangnya lagi Akashi yang kini mulai berjalan meninggalkannya,

"A...Akashi-kun…aku bisa menjelaskannya…" Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa, Kuroko mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Akashi-kun…hah…hah…hah…" Kuroko langsung berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Akashi yang semakin menjauh dan tidak mempedulikan panggilannya.

"Akashi kun…" Tangan Kuroko berusaha menggapai punggung Akashi, namun tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa semakin berat.

**BRUUKKK!**

Kurokopun terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya terbaring dilantai marmer yang dingin, di dalam ruangan yang hampir tak ada pencahayaannya sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**#To Be Continue#**

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3…nih Mizuki kasih cerita yang panjangnya 3 kali lipat daripada chapter sebelumnya (3k+)... baik kan Mizuki-nya.. hayo berterimakasihlah pada Mizuki.. Muahahahahaha *digetok, digaplok n dilemparin Kagami.

Cuma maaf ya belom lemon. Yah…soalnya kayanya nih cerita ber-chapter-capter deh. Terlalu banyak misteri yang harus aku ungkap. Maaf juga kalo publishnya kecepetan dan jadi menghilangkan greget kalian. Soalnya Mizuki lagi ngejar deadline.

Makasih buat semua yang udah nge-baca, nge-follow, nge-favorite, sama nge-review. Untuk **Flow Love, Shinly chan, AkashiKazune1, p.w. sasusaku, Sagitarius Red, Puja911, spring field sakura, deerpop****, ****ayanesakura chan**dan **Noir-Alvarez** aku bales review kalian lewat PM aja ya.. Maaf klo di PM akunya suka bales or curhat gak jelas n nanya2 sesuatu yang mungkin ngebosenin. Untuk **mitarisu **NC-nya aku kasih di chapter ini. Makasih untuk sarannya. Sejujurnya aku juga gak puas dengan diksi aku, maklum lah aku kan masi newbie, baru 1 bulan jadi author. Ayo dong mitarisu-san buat akun FFN, biar aku bisa gangguin kamu juga. Hahahaha

Yahh…intinya dukung aku terus dengan perbanyak review, follow n fav. Yahh…walaupun aku sebenernya pengennya banyak review dan saran, biar akunya semangat ngetiknya…soalnya, review itu ibarat oase dipadang pasir…begitulah kata pujangga. *dicium Aomine

Udah ah... sampai ketemu lagi.

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

**Onegai, Akashi-kun**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Onegai, Akashi-kun barulah punya saya, Mizukinokawaii.

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Gendre:** Hurt Comfort, Drama

**Rate:** M

**Summmary:** Apa jadinya kalau Akashi marah? Akankah dunia Kuroko akan terus berputar?

**Warning:** TYPO, NC (ada Lemon dikit..*garuk-garuk meja), Boy x Boy

**###**

**BRUUKKK!**

Kurokopun terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya terbaring dilantai marmer yang dingin, di dalam ruangan yang hampir tak ada pencahayaannya sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Oh…jadi teleponmu sebelumnya itu untuk mengintimidasi anak ini?" Shintarou membenarkan posisi kacamata kemudian kembali membalut tangan Kuroko dengan perban.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Yahhh… aku tidak ingin ikut campur urusanmu nodayo. Tapi jujur, keadaannya masih lebih baik daripada ketika kau menghukumnya tiga bulan yang lalu…"

Akashi hanya berdiri mengamati.

"Hahh…keluarga Akashi memang tidak pernah berubah, tidak heran kalau dia jadi seperti ini. Lain kali jaga milikmu hati-hati, kalau sudah begini aku juga yang jadi repot jadinya." Sahut Midorima sambil meletakkan tangan Kuroko yang sudah terbalut rapi.

"Apa kau menasihatiku."

"Terserah kau sajalah nodayo." Midorima membereskan peralatan kedokterannya ke dalam tas. Kemudian ia beranjak.

"Oh iya, akan kuminta Takao-ku untuk mengirimkan obatnya pada pelayanmu besok pagi-pagi sekali, dan ada baiknya juga kalau kau segera beristirahat sekarang." Jelas Midorima sebelum menutup pintu kamar dan mematikan seluruh saklar kamar Akashi, membuat kamar yang tadinya terang benderang menjadi gelap seperti sedia kala.

.

Akashi hanya diam. Ditatapnya wajah Kuroko yang membengkak akibat terlalu sering menangis dan terkena pukulannya. Dilihat pula leher Kuroko yang sudah ditempeli beberapa plester dan krim penghilang memar. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Perasaan bersalahpun mulai menggerogoti hatinya ketika iris heterochome-nya menangkap perban yang membalut kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku, Tetsuya?" ucapnya lirih sambil mengelus surai biru kekasihnya. Diingatnya kejadian-kejadian yang menyebabkan semua insiden ini terjadi.

**~~Flash back~~**

"Akashi-kun…" Panggil Kuroko lirih. Perlahan pemuda itu melebarkan sedikit daun pintu ruang kerja Akashi, sehingga kepalanya bisa masuk dan menangkap sosok yang telah dicarinya dari tadi.

"Akashi-kun... Apakah kau sibuk?" Suara Kuroko terdengar pelan. Kepalanya dimiringkan, menunggu jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh kekasih scarletnya yang masih tepekur menandatangani dokumen-dokumen penting yang tertata rapi dimejanya.

"Tetsuya, kalau kau ingin kuserang, kulumat dan kuremat hingga basah, maka bersikaplah dan bertingkahlah seperti itu terus." Jelas Akashi sambil melipat kacamatanya dan menaruhnya d atas meja. Ditatapnya iris aquamarine yang salah tingkah dan buru-baru masuk kedalam ruang kerja Akashi.

Setelah merapikan rambut baby blue-nya yang berantakan menggunakan jari-jari lentik nan halusnya, dihampirinya sang kekasih –setelah sebelumnya ia menyempatkan kedua tangan mungil berkulit pucat miliknya mendorong pintu hingga menciptakankan sekat antara ruangan kerja dengan ruangan yang lainnya.

"Ano… Akashi-kun, tidakkah kau lelah setelah semalam kita…eerrr…" Kuroko tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, tangannya memilin-milin ujung pakainnya yang hanya terdiri dari kemeja putih kebesaran yang hanya mampu menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke paha, wajahnya menunduk malu-malu menyembunyikan pipinya yang mulai tersipu

"Kemarilah…" Akasi menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

"Akashi-kun, kau seperti oom-oom pedo, yang ingin menjerat seorang anak kecil tak berdosa." Sahut Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Akashi.

"Nah, ada apa?" Akashi memeluk pinggang Kuroko yang kini sudah duduk manis dipangkuannya. Menyesap aroma khas yang berasal dari surai biru laut di depan wajahnya.

"Tadi pagi, aku menemukan undangan pernikahan seniorku di SMA Seirin dulu di meja kamarku." Kuroko memberikan sebuah kertas undangan berukirkan nama 'Teppei Kiyoshi & Junpei Hyuuga' yang bersepuhkan tinta sewarna emas berkilau.

"Lalu? Apa kau juga ingin aku segera menikahimu?" Akashi menaruh kepalanya di pundak Kuroko, kemudian dijilatnya leher putih yang sangat menggoda iman itu.

"Ahh..Akashi-kun…aku hanya ingin meminta izinmu untuk pergi kesana." Kuroko menarik lehernya agar tidak terkena lidah mesum Akashi lagi.

"Baiklah aku akan mengosongkan jadwalku untuk menemanimu." Kini tangan Akashi bergerak naik, meraba-raba dada Kuroko yang masih tertutup kemeja.

"Benarkah?" Mata biru jernih Kuroku membulat.

"Kapan acaranya?" Tangannya mulai menanjak, menyapu jakun Kuroko yang tak kasat mata.

"Lusa…"

"Kalu begitu, suruh kedua senpaimu itu menundanya hingga hari minggu nanti, enn.. hari kamis juga tidak apa…"

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko menggumamkan nada protes sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan sebagai seme yang baik, Akashipun mmencium bibir imut tersebut.

"Eehh…" Dinaikkannya tubuh Kuroko ke atas meja sehingga mereka kini bisa saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Bukankah semalam kita sudah…" Kuroko terlalu malu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku masih ingin, sayang… kau terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan…" Sahut Akashi sambil mencium kelopak mata Kuroko bergantian.

"Eenhhh…aku…ingin menghandirinya..." Jelas Kuroko disamping telinga Akashi.

Dengan cekatan Akashi melepas setiap kancing Kemeja yang membalut tubuh mulus Kuroko satu per satu dengan gerakan yang seduktif. Di tariknya kemeja tersebut kebelakang punggung sang kekasih, membuat kemeja itu tertahan oleh kedua tangan Kuroko yang kini tengah memegang meja yang terbuat dari kayu jati berkualitas tinggi.

"Lalu siapa saja yang datang?" Kini Akashi menatap nipple Kuroko yang terpampang dengan jelas, seolah berteriak meminta untuk di sentuh. Sebagai bentuk rasa sayangnya –atau lebih tepatnya mesum- Akashi mencium nipple tersebut, menjilat dan menyesapnya.

"Sel..seluruh tim basket..aahh..SMA ku..eenhh…"

"Apa si bodoh itu juga datang?" Akashi menengadah sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya di kedua nipple Kuroko menggunakan lidah dan bibirnya, membasahi kedua nippples tak berdosa dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disekitarnya.

"Un…" Wajah Kuroko menengadah menatap lampu Kristal yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu akan kusiapkan pengawal untukmu." Akashi mulai menusuk-nusukkan jari tengahnya ke lubang sempit Kuroko.

"Arghh..tidah perlu..aakhh…"

"Aku tidak mau dia menculikmu dn membawamu pergi dari sisiku." Jelas Akashi sambil menangkap penis Kuroko yang sudah menegang dengan tangan satunya lagi. Salahkan Kuroko yang terlalu ceroboh dan tidak memakai celana dalam atau apapun untuk melindungi tubuh bagian bawahnya, sehingga singa dihadapanya tersenyum senang kegirangan saat ini.

"Dia...tidak akan seperti itu.." Kuroko meremas surai merah di depannya dengan halus sebagai penyalur kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Be..benar.. Argghhh!Arrghhhhh!" Kuroko terlonjak begitu jari-jari sang surai scarlet menyentuh sweet spotnya. Membuat lubangnya mulai mengeluarkan pelumas alami.

"Apa jaminanya?" Akashi menghentikan aksi pegang memegang penis dan menatap iris icy blue di depannya, tanpa menghentikan gerakan jarinya yang sudah bertambah di bawah sana.

"Akashi-kun.." Kuroko memberikan nada protes dengan wajah yang memerah dan keringat yang mulai mengalir.

"Baiklah…baiklah…" Akashi melanjutkan pekerjaan kedua tangannya lagi. Menggoda Kuroko agar suara seduktif kesukaannya bisa mengalun manja ditelinganya.

"Ennhhhh...Akashi-kun..ti…tidak bisakah..aakhh…kita melanjutkannya dikamar? Eeennnn…ak…aku tidak mau..meng…mengacak-acak meja kerjamu…uhh…uuuhhh…" Jelas Kuroko sambil menikmati kehadiran jari ketiga di lubang sempitnya yang bergerak semakin liar

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa menyuruh sekertarisku untuk merapikannya nanti." Akashi melepaskan jari-jarinya, kini ia membimbing tubuh Kuroko untuk kembali duduk dipangkuannya. Di atas sebuah bangku kerja mewah empuk tanpa sandaran tangan berwarna merah marun, yang diduduki oleh pria bersurai yang kini ikut mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari balik celana yang hanya diturunkan hingga setengah paha, namun mampu menampakkan kejantanannya yang tegak sempurna.

"De..demo…"

"Tetsuya.." Akashi memandang Kuroko dengan penuh maksud, kemudian disejajarkannya tubuh Kuroko di atas Akashi-junior nya dan-

"Argghhh….aakkhhhh.." Kuroko merintih, begitu benda tumpul tersebut memasuki lubang analnya, sambil tangannya mencengkram pundak kekasih heterochrome-nya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau bertemu dia?" Penisnya mulai masuk sedikit demi sedikit memasuki lubang sempit kesukaannya.

"Ber..bermain basket.." Kuroko mati-matian menahan ngilu yang mendera, begitu penis Akashi masuk semakin dalam.

"Hnn..bukankan kakimu sudah cidera gara-gara basket sialan itu..hnn…?" Akashi menghentikan semua gerakannya, ketika dirasa penisnya sudah masuk sepenuhnya.

"Akashi kun..bisakan kita membicarakannnya nanti." Kuroko mulai frustasi.

"Jawab atau kita berhenti."

"Aku tetap suka…aakhh…Akashi-kun..." Kuroko meremas pundak Akashi begitu kekasihnya itu mulai menggerakkan penisnya keatas dan kebawah, menginvasi lubang sempit yang dapat memberikan efek berdecit-decit hingga dapat mengirimkan rangsangan-rangsangan yang makin lama makin ahhhh…menyenangkan.

"Apakah kau hanya akan bermain basket saja?" Tangan Akasi memegangi pinggang Kuroko dan di bimbingnya tubuh itu agar dapat naik turun memanja junior tegak dan perkasa dibawah sana.

"Me..mengobrol, mung..mungkin.." Kuroko bertahan sekuat tenaga, sungguh, rasanya ia ingin menendang wajah Akashi yang terus saja mengajaknya mengobrol sambil menghentak-hentakan penis ke atas dan kebawah untuk menggoda lubang bawahnya, bukannya segera menggotongnya ke kasur terdekat dan berguling-guling disana.

"Lalu?"

"Akashi-kun, deeper, please…"

Akashi langsung mengangkat tubuh Kuroko hingga hanya ujung penisnya saja yang terlihat, kemudian di tariknya tubuh mungil itu dengan kasar, melahap benda tegang dibawahnya

"Akkhh…Arrghhh…aaaghhh…"

"Apa kau juga akan melakukan ini bersamanya."

Kuroko terdiam, kemudian secepat kilat, kedua tangannya yang masih berbalut ujung kemeja segera menangkup kedua pipi Akashi, diciumnya bibir merah Akashi dengan lembut mengantarkan pesan cinta dan juga hasrat yang membara.

"Tidak... Aku hanya ingin melakukan ini denganmu saja…" Tubuh Kuroko kini bergerak otomatis naik dan turun mencari kenikmatan.

"Baiklah." Senyum tipis tergambar di wajah Akashi. Ia pun memegang pinggul kekasih biru lautnya dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ennhh….eenhh..aahhhh..Akashi-kun…" Kuroko meremasi surai scarlet dengan penuh hasrat, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang berpusat pada tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Arrggghhh…enak…uunnn…lakukan terus…aakhh…Akashi kun…eeennhh…" Kuroko semakin menggila begitu Akashi-nya meremas-remas kejantanan si uke dengan penuh minat, tanpa berniat memperlambat sodokannya di tight hole pemuda imut di atasnya.

"Eeennhhh…Akashi-kun…ennhh..ak..akku.."

Akashi langsung mengulum nipple dengan ganas, menghisap-hisapnya hingga jejak saliva tampak membasahi.

"Akashi…Arrrgghhhhhh….aaarrgghhh…" Tubuh Kuroko melengkung membentuk kurva, penisnya menyemprotkan cairan putih yang kental, menyebabkan lubang analnya terasa semakin mengetat, meremat penis Akashi yang masih ada didalamnya, kemudian-

"Ahhhhh…Tetsuya…Arrrghhh…aaarghhh…" Penis Akashi ikut menyemburkan sperma, menembakkan semua benihnya menembus rektum dan kolon sigmoid sang kekasih. Melepaskan semua hasratnya, membuatnya lega dan terengah-engah kemudian.

**CUP**

Keduanya saling memanggut bibir satu sama lain, merasakan sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang masih menjalari syaraf-syaraf sensitive mereka. Setelah puas saling mengunci, berperang lidah dan bertukar saliva, mereka berdua saling memandang satu sama lain sambil terkikik geli. Bisa-bisanya mereka melakukan itu, setelah semalam sudah melakukannya. Yah…cinta memang gila, terlebih lagi bila nafsu ikut menggemakan kata 'bersenggama' dalam kepala.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akasi-kun." Kuroko memeluk leher Akashi-nya dengan sayang.

"Kalau begitu panggil lah namaku dengan benar."

"Aku hanya akan memanggil namamu kalau kau sudah resmi menjadi suamiku."

Akashi tersenyum, kemudian ditariknya wajah Kuroko, diperhatikan lekat-lekat kemudian dikecup bibir lembut nan menawan sang kekasih.

.

.

.

**~~Dua hari kemudian di pagi hari, di depan bandara~~**

.

"Tetsuya, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau sendiri?" Akashi membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Kuroko. Kurokopun melenggang keluar dan menatap kekasihnya itu, sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke bawah membuat wajahnya terlihat kusut seperti baju yang belum disetrika.

"Salahkan pacarku yang terlalu sibuk!" Dengusnya kesal.

"Bukankan aku sudah bilang kalau aku ada rapat penting dan tidak bisa ikut kesana, lagipula kau disana sekitar tiga hari kan? Aku heran, kenapa harus tiga hari, kenapa tidak satu jam saja kalau perlu." Jelas si scarlet sambil mengambil sebuah koper bergambar orang hitam naik kuda hitam dengan tulisan _**'kolon'**_ dibawahnya. Entah mengapa kemarin Akashi membeli koper baby pink itu sebagai hadiah, bisa jadi kegiatan sehari sebelumnya megingatkannya pada sesuatu yang membuatnya mencecerkan banyak uang demi koper limited edition berbentuk silinder yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ditendang Kuroko ke dalam toilet terdekat.

"Mana ada pernikahan satu jam, dan salahmu pula yang tidak mau memperhatikan undangan itu baik-baik."

"Mana ada undangan pernikahan digabung dengan reunian. Kalau yang ikut banyak, mau ditaruh mana semua orang nantinya? Aku tidak rela dirimu berdesak-desakan seperti ikan sarden dalam kemasan bersama teman-temanmu atau si bodoh itu, aku tidak yakin mereka nanti akan tahan iman sehingga tidak merape dirimu ditempat" Akashi meletakkan koper yang baru dikeluarkannya dari dalam mobil.

"Akashi kun… teman-temanku bukan orang mesum sepertimu…" Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah innocent-nya sambil menendang-nendang koper terkutuk bermerek aneh didepannya kakinya.

"Tapi, tidak bisakan jangan tiga hari?" Akashi mengunci aquamarine dihadapannya.

"Haaahhh…" Kuroko menghela nafas, didekatinya kekasih tercintanya, kemudian-

**CUP**

Kuroko mencium Akashi dengan lembut, iapun tersenyum mendapati tingkah kekanakan Akashi yang jarang di jumpainya.

"Tenang saja aku akan baik-baik saja, dan kujamin mereka tidak akan mau jadi korban mutilasimu jika mereka mencoba me-rapeku. Karena setau mereka kau hanya bisa memutilasi menggunakan gunting, bukan pisau…unn…kurasa pasti itu sakit sekali."

"Hei… aku tidak pernah memutilasi orang…yah…tapi kurasa usulmu bagus juga…" Akashi tersenyum menyeringai.

"Sudah, aku mau berangkat dulu… kau tidak perlu mengantarku hingga aku naik pesawat, Tokyo dan Kyoto tidak terlalu jauh. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun kau mau."

"Hn..."

"Oh iya." Kuroko berbalik.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku, tolong jaga Ryouta-kun untukku. Bagiku dia adalah kakak yang selalu membimbingku. Aku sangat menyayanginya…"

"Tentu saja aku akan selalu menjaganya untukmu, dan tolong jangan berkata seperti tadi, aku tidak suka. Seolah-olah akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk saja padamu."

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, percayalah padaku, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah pemuda scarlet kesayangannya sebelum akhirnya memasuki bandara.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari sejak Kuroko meninggalkan Akashi. Akashi tiba-tiba terserang penyakit _**gegana**_ –gelisah, galau dan merana. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka berdua saling berkirim pesan sesekali –karena Akashi terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kantornya dan Kuroko dengan reuni dadakannya- semua itu masih saja terasa kurang untuk melepas rindu.

.

_~~Hari pertama~~_

**Aku sudah tiba dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Pernikahan Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga senpai sangat meriah. Aku mau yang seperti ini nanti.**

-Tentu kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih sayang.

**Aku memergoki mereka mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk berciuman di balik pohon, aku jadi ingin tertawa.**

-Kita tidak perlu seperti itu, karena sesudah upacara pernikahan nanti, aku akan langsung menggotongmu ke dalam kamar.

**Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Jangan lupa makan.**

-Ohhh…Ayolah, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

_~~Hari Kedua~~_

**Aku bermain basket lagi bersama rekan se-tim ku dulu. Mereka semua hebat-hebat.**

-Aku lebih hebat diranjang dari pada mereka semua.

**Kakiku terkilir karena terlalu bersemangat bermain basket, rasanya sakit.**

-Injak tulang kering si bodoh itu, agar ia merasakan penderitaanmu. Kalau dia macam-macam setrum saja. Kau tau alat itu kuletakkan dimana.

**Akashi-kun, kau memang psikopat sejati.**

.

_~~Hari ketiga~~_

**Hari ini aku akan berkemah di gunung bersama teman-temanku, kulihat hyuuga senpai agak kesulitan berjalan.**

-Yeah, katakan selamat pada Kiyoshi dan katakan juga bahwa aku bahkan bisa membuatmu sepuluh kali lipat dari itu jika kau mau.

**Ternyata mendaki gunung itu melelahkan ya, Akashi-kun.**

-Siapa suruh kau pergi kesana bukannya duduk manis di atas tubuhku. Ku jamin kau tidak akan lelah sama sekali.

**Akashi-kun, kenapa kau semakin hentai?**

- ….

**Akashi-kun, apakah kau sudah tidur? Disini hujan, aku kedinginan.**

-Tutup tendamu dan bersiap-siaplah. Ingat, pastikan tak ada siapa-siapa disampingmu. Akan ku telepon kau sekarang.

.

.

.

**TUT…TUT..TUT…**

Akashi memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dari kemarin kerjaannya hanya memandangi ponsel merahnya, berharap ada sms ataupun telefon dari Tetsuya-nya yang tak kunjung datang.

Penyakit gegana yang dideritanya secara dadakan benar-benar menguras emosi, jiwa dan raga. Ia heran, kenapa kekasih biru lautnya yang sangat manis dan selalu menarik untuk di rape ditempat itu begitu tega padanya dengan tidak membalas sms ataupun menjawab teleponnya selama dua hari ini. Oh…ayolah..ini hari minggu, bung. Tak ada pekerjaan yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari si imut baby-blue-itu barang sedetikpun.

"Moshi-moshi" Sapa Akashi-kun setelah mengangkat telepon dari seseorang disebrang sana.

[Akkacchin, sedang apa? Kraus Kraus krauss]

"Atsushi, aku membayarmu mahal-mahal bukan untuk kusuruh makan dan menumpuk lemakmu."

[Aku tidak berlemak, aku berotot.. Kraus Kraus Kraus…kalau tidak percaya, Tanya saja pada Murocchin.]

Akashi sweatdrop.

"Jadi, kau sudah mendapatkan infonya?" Tanya Akashi sambil menghela nafas. Ia heran kenapa Atsushi selalu makan dengn suara Kraus Kraus yang selalu terdengar. Apakah ada yang salah dengan camilannya? Ahh..tidak..selama ini otak si ungu lah yang bermasalah karena terlalu sering ditumpuki banyak penyedap rasa ber MSG tinggi. Dari sini, Akashi berjanji kelak akan memberi makanan bergizi dan imunisasi pada anak-anaknya, supaya tidak seperti Murasakibara. Tapi tetap, ia akan memperbolehkan anaknya makan Maibou, karena menurut pengakuan sahabatnya itu, dia bisa tinggi karena makan maibou setiap hari. Dan gilanya Akashi percaya itu, walaupun ia menolak kalau harus disuruh makan maibou, karena menurutnya makan Kuroko lebih mengenyangkan daripada maibou.

[Teman-temannya bilang, Kraus…Kurocchin sudah pamit pulang dari sabtu pagi..kraus..kraus..]

"Lalu?"

[Glek…glek…glek…Murocchin juga tadi sudah mengecek, apakah Kurocchin kembali ke gunung atau ke rumah senpainya. Dan ternyata tidak.]

"Bagaimana dengan si bodoh itu?" Akashi berfikir, sepertinya bulan depan ia akan menaikkan gaji Himuro dan mengurangi jatah snack Murasakibara.

[Kalau si-]

"Tak perlu menyebutkan namanya" Potong Akashi.

[ Yah..rumahnya sepi, seperti tak berpenghuni..kraus..kraus..kraus…]

"Ya sudah lanjutkan makanmu dan pekerjaanmu."

Akashi menutup telepon secara sepihak telinganya mulai jengah mendengar 'Kraus kraus' dan 'glek glek glek' via telepon. Kemudian di duduk d bangku empuknya lagi. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja, memandangi ponsel yang haus sms cinta.

**CKREKKK**

"Hoy…Seijuuro, aku menemukan ini, di kotak surat rumah kita."

Akashi memandangi pemuda tinggi yang tengah membawa sebuah amplop coklat di tangannya dengan tatapan galau.

"Apa itu?" Akashi memandangi amplop coklat tebal yang disodorkan oleh pemuda itu, meraihnya malas-malasan sambil meletakkan ponsel tadi ke dalam saku jas hitam nya.

"Entahlah…" Pemuda tersebut memandangi Akashi yang kini membuka amplop itu hati-hati, mengambil salah satu isinya yang ternyata adalah foto.

Setelah ia melihat foto tersebut, air muka Akashi langsung terlihat menegang. Rahang-rahangnya bergemeretak keras, wajah yang tadinya galau kini menyiratkan kebencian yang teramat. Di remasnya foto itu hingga tak berbentuk, dibuangnya dengan kasar ke lantai. Tanpa menyia-nyaikan waktu, ia kembali meraih ponsel dari dalam saku jas hitamnya, dihubunginya kontak yang dia butuhkan.

"Ada ap-" kata-kata sang pemuda langsung terputus, begitu sang surai merah bangkit dan menabrak lengannya.

"Atsushi, siapkan pesawat untukku." Katanya sambil menutup telepon tersebut.

"Hei… kau mau kemana? Bukankan hari ini kita akan merayakan kepulanganku?"

"Aku ada urusan yang lebih penting, Onii-chan." Sahut Akashi sambil menutup pintu ruang kerjanya dengan kasar, meninggallkan pemuda tinggi itu sendirian di ruangan tersebut.

"Urusan apa sih?" Pemuda itu mengambil foto yang tadi di remas Akashi. Di foto itu, tampak seorang pemuda bersurai baby blue yang tubuhnya ditutupi selimut sedang tertidur di atas tubuh topless seorang laki-laki yang juga sama pulasnya dari balik sebuah jendela.

.

.

.

.

Akashi melajukan _maybach exelero_-nya dengan kecepatan yang tidak main-main. Pikirannya makin kacau setelah melihat beberapa foto sialan dan menaiki pesawat yang menurutnya sangat lambat seperti kupu-kupu disaat genting. Sesekali dilihatnya GPS di dekat kemudinya, menghindari pemborosan waktu yang mungkin terjadi bila ia salah berbelok nanti.

**Ckit**

**Brakk!**

Akasi mengerem mendadak dan segera membanting pintu mobil hitam mewahnya. Dipandangi rumah dua lantai yang kini ada di depan matanya.

**Kriet**

Akashi membuka gerbang pintu, berjalan menuju pintu utama. Meraih kenop yang menggantung pada pintu kayu yang ternyata masih dalam keadaan terkunci.

Iapun memutar langkahnya, berbelok melewati halaman kecil yang ada di kiri jalan. Di ambilnya batu seukuran kepalan tangan, kemudian dilemparkannya pada sebuah kaca besar tak berdosa sehingga menimbulkan suara yang keras.

**PRANG!**

Tanpa ragu dan membuka sepatu, iapun masuk melalui jendela, menaiki tangga dengan suara berderap yang keras, mencari pintu yang dicurigainya kemudian membukanya.

Irisnya melebar, jantungnya berdegup kencang begitu melihat pemandangan yang memuakkan. Gemeretak rahangnnya terdengar dan tangannya mengepal keras.

"TET-SU-YAAA….!" Geraman marah sang singa merah membahana memenuhi ruangan.

**~~End of Flash Back~~**

Then

**#To be Continue#**

Nah selesai juga.. cepet kan… maklum…aku mau semi hiatus makanyya nih chapter juga lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Aku gak bisa lanjutin dulu fic ini, bukan karena WB alias Writing Block a.k.a Stuck –terima kasih untuk **Sagitarius Red **yang sudah menjelaskan istilah ini-, tapi karena udah mau bulan puasa. Mizuki gak mau merusak ibadah kalian dan juga ibadah Mizuki sendiri tentunya.

Nah...karena bulan puasa itu sebulan, jadi Mizuki hiatusnya sebulanan, Mizuki juga mau pulang kampung soalnya. Tolong bersabar ya. Mizuki sarankan jangan baca fic ini ataupun "Mending putus aja-ssu" selama bulan puasa, kecuali kalo kalian lagi gak puasa. **BERBAHAYA!** Okeee

Makasih untuk reader, follower, favoriter [?] maupun reviewer, Mizuki semangat karena kalian. Untuk **ayanesakura chan, Yuna Seijuurou, Zilda Eleva Ice, AkashiKazune1, Flow Love, Bona Nano, MyadorableTetsuya, Ayuni Yukinojo, Sagitarius Red, Rahel-chan desu, YuuRein, Kanae Miyuchi, deerpop, Ah Rin, dan p.w sasusaku **reviewnya aku bales lewat PM ya... untuk **Mel**, yang terjadi ya begitu..nanti kamu juga pasti tau..hahahaha. Terus untuk **mitarisu**, mending kamu buat satu akun lagi yang khusus buat per-yaoi-an jangan dicampur dengan akun asli kamu. Mengenai pertanyaan lanjutan kamu, hanya akan aku jawab melalui chapter-chapter yang aku release..gapapa ya..hehehe

Oh iya…Sorry, flashback-nya puanjang banget…agak rancu kalo dibilang flashback… Tapi masalahnya, ini tuh penting untuk di posting, biar kalian gak salah paham kelamaan, dan efeknya minna jadi makin penasaran deh nantinya…muahahahahaha *smirk

See you next month ya…

.

.

Nnn…Aomine-sama, will u kiss me again like on the previous chapter?

-Of course baby

**Cup**

Oww…thank you

*Tiba-tiba dipelototin fans-nya Aomine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Onegai, Akashi-kun**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Onegai, Akashi-kun barulah punya saya, Mizukinokawaii.

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Genre:** Hurt Comfort, Drama

**Rate:** M

**Summmary:** Apa jadinya kalau Akashi marah? Akankah dunia Kuroko bisa terus berputar?

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy (Aman Boww)

*Ketawan banget semua baris diatas hasil copying minim editing dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya… (-_-")

**###**

"Ennhh…" Kuroko membuka matanya sedikit, ekor matanya memperhatikan sinar matahari yang menembus jendela dengan tirai yang sudah tersibak ke setiap sisinya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit semua, kepalanya terasa sedikit berputar. Ah…pasti ini gara-gara kejadian buruk yang dialaminya secara beruntun sejak sabtu pagi. Andai saja ia langsung pulang tanpa mempedulikan orang itu, semuanya pasti tidak akan begini. Ia pasti tak perlu merasakan semua penderitan ini.

"Akashi-kun…" Suara Kuroko terdengar lirih begitu manik azurenya menangkap sosok terkasih yang kini sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan yang sungguh tak bisa ditebak artinya sedikitpun.

"Tiga puluh menit, ku tunggu di ruang makan." Jelas Akashi sambil memutar tubuhnya, berniat pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya. Namun, tiba-tiba langkahnya segera terhenti begitu tangan halus Kuroko menangkap ujung jemari Akashi yang panjang dan ramping.

Akashi kembali membalikkan tubuh, menengok ke arah pemuda mungil bersurai baby blue yang kini masih terbaring. Dilihatnya pergerakan dada Kuroko yang naik turun dengan lemah, menandakan kondisi si empunya yang jauh dari kata sehat.

"Tubuhku...sulit digerakkan…" Kuroko meminta pengertian Akashi-nya dengan tatapan lemah. Namun tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba raut muka Akashi berubah drastis, di tepisnya tangan Kuroko dengan kasar hingga tangan tersebut tak bertaut lagi.

"Bodohnya aku!" Akashi menghela nafas.

"…"

"Tentu saja kau sulit bergerak setelah bermain gila dengan mantan pacarmu itu! Untung saja aku berhasil memergokimu dan menarikmu! Membawa mu kembali dari Tokyo ke Kyoto, menyeretmu segera pulang ke rumahku lalu menghukummu! Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena aku tidak membunuhmu ataupun selingkuhanmu itu!" Akashi berkata penuh emosi, hatinya tersayat setiap kali bibirnya meluncurkan kata demi kata yang ditujukan untuk si baby blue yang hanya kini bisa menatap nanar.

"Eghh!" Kuroko terbelalak ketika ujung-ujung rambutnya ditarik kasar. Mau tak mau hal ini membuat wajah pucatnya berada tepat di depan wajah Akashi.

"Aku tidak mau tahu kondisimu ataupun perasaanmu saat ini! Kubilang tiga puluh menit dan kau harus sudah ada di hadapanku nanti!" Akashi mendorong tubuh Kuroko dengan kasar ke tempat tidur. Dengan segera ia meninggalkan kamar, membanting pintu hingga menciptakan suara berdebum yang membuat Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam tanpa pernah bisa membela dirinya sedikitpun.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya mood mu sangat jelek ya, Seijuuro" Suara seorang pemuda membuyarkan lamunan Akashi yang saat ini sedang duduk di depan meja makan paling ujung, di tempat seorang kepala keluarga biasanya duduk dan memimpin acara makan bersama keluarga.

"Dimana tata kramamu? Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu." Ujung Heterochome menatap tajam orang yang sukses membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Hahh…? Ini ruang makan bukan ruang tidurmu, dasar bodoh!" Sang pemuda menghela nafas panjang, kemudian ia berjalan. Bukan kearah meja makan ataupun Akashi, ia justru berjalan kearah jendela. Mengamati matahari pagi yang belum lama terbit. Dinikmatinya pemandangan dari lantai tiga yang menampilkan taman penuh bunga dengan sebuah air mancur berpahatkan seorang wanita cantik bergaun putih yang membawa guci emas berisi air mengalir. Dimana air tersebut membasahi kaki-kaki jenjang dan meluncur ke hingga bawah kolam berisikan beberapa bunga teratai dan ikan koi yang menyembul-nyembul mencari makan.

"Waktumu terlalu tersita oleh bocah ini." Pemuda itu mulai membuka suara, menepiskan keheningan yang sempat menyergap beberapa saat lalu. "Salahmu yang memungut bocah yatim piatu itu dan mengajaknya tinggal denganmu." Lanjutnya.

"Urusai!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menuruti Onii-chanmu ini dan membuangnya lagi ke tempat seharusnya ia berada. Ke panti asuhannya atau ke jalanan sekalian kalau perlu." Pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap adiknya yang masih saja diam di bangkunya.

"Lalu, jika aku membuangnya maka kau akan memungutnya, begitu? Huh… Pemikiran yang sangat brilian, Onii-chan! Kau ternyata lebih licik dari dugaanku." Ujar Akashi dengan sengit sambil tetap menahan segala emosi yang ada di hatinya.

"Terserah apa katamu, bagiku dia itu terlalu bergantung padamu, memanfaatkanmu untuk terus menjaga saudara angkatnya yang saat ini sedang koma dengan cara menjual tubuhnya padamu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau mendadak seolah peduli pada semua urusanku?"

"Bagaimanapun aku ini Onii-chanmu dan ini sudah lima bulan sejak lintah manis itu menyesap darahmu. Dia akan jadi kelemahan terbesarmu kalau kau masih saja mempertahankan makhluk menjijikkan itu." Sang Onii-chan bersandar ke kaca jendela berukuran tiga kali tiga meter dibelakangnya, memperhatikan raut muka Akashi yang menyembunyikan kekesalan –namun tetap tenang- berkat ucapannya barusan.

"Aku tidak peduli dia menggunakan tubuhnya untuk terus menyesap darahku atau bukan. Dia milikku, dan kau tidak berhak menasihatiku atas apa yang harus ataupun tidak harus kulakukan padanya." Akashi menyeruput teh _early grey_-nya.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Masuk" ucap Akashi

"Maaf aku terlalu lama." Jelas Kuroko sambil kembali menutup daun pintu yang sempat terbuka karena kedatangannya.

"Wah…kau manis sekali, Kuroko." Sang Onii-chan memandangi Kuroko dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Ka..Kagami sensei." Mata Kuroko membulat, begitu menyadari siapa yang ada diruangan itu selain dirinya dan Akashi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kagami mendekat ke arah Kuroko yang kini mengenakan sweater bergaris hitam-merah yang agak kebesaran, sehingga lengan bajunya menutupi hingga setengah telapak tangan. Sebuah celana pendek berwarna putih yang dipakainyapun hanya mampu menutupi tiga per empat pahanya, membuat kaki-kaki jenjang nan mulusnya menjadi pemandangan yang menggiurkan bagi siapapun yang melihat.

"Kenapa lehermu kau tutupi?"

"Ja..jangan." Kuroko segera mencegah tangan Kagami yang mencoba menarik syal rajutan berwarna merah marun yang melilit leher jenjangnya. Kemudian ia menunduk. Memandangi kedua kakinya yang yang masih terbalut sandal rumah berbentuk kelinci putih.

"Tetsuya, duduklah." Suara Akashi membuyarkan semua hal yang dipikirkan Kuroko. Dengan segera Kuroko segera meninggalkan Kagami. Manarik sebuah bangku yang terletak di samping kanan Akashi. Mendaratkan pantatnya ke bangku tersebut tanpa berani menoleh kearah siapapun.

"Wah…sepertinya kau takut padaku ya? Harusnya aku yang takut padamu kalau mengingat kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu." Kagami berjalan perlahan mendekat ke arah meja makan. Koroko diam, ia tidak mampu menanggapi. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk meremas celana pendek yang menutupi sebagian paha mulusnya.

"Onii-chan, bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengingat kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu?" Kata Akashi dengan tenang sambil memperhatikan tingkah laku si baby blue kesayangannya dari balik heterocrome yang agak terhalang cangkir teh yang masih setia diseruputnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tetsuya, makanlah." Lanjut Akashi.

"Ya, kita memang sudah sepakat, walaupun saat itu dengan teganya kau malah mengusirku ke Amerika dan lebih memilih si biru brengsek itu daripada aku untuk tetap tinggal disini." Kagami menarik bangku disebelah Kuroko, dilihatnya Kuroko yang kini mulai mengambil sendok dan menyuap omlete rice ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

"Aku tidak mengusirmu, bagaimanapun Okaa-san membutuhkanmu disana dan aku harus melanjutkan perusahaan ini demi menjaga kesehatan Otou-san yang tiba-tiba diminta harta gono-gini dan juga hak asuh resmi oleh Okaa-san-mu itu." Akashi ikut mengambil sendok dan garpu di depannya untuk memakan menu yang sama dengan Kuroko.

"Oohhh…! Apa terlalu sering bersetubuh dengan bocah brengsek ini membuatmu menjadi sama brengseknya, hingga kau lupa bahwa Okaa-san-ku adalah Okaa-san-mu juga?" Kagami mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas meja mahoni tanpa memandang hidangan dihadapannya. Rasanya seluruh nafsu makan yang biasanya segunung tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja setelah melihat wajah datar Kuroko. Seolah wajah tersebut bilang, bahwa si surai biru itu tidak peduli apalagi merasa bersalah atas adu argumen yang kini terjadi antara kedua kakak beradik berambut merah tersebut.

"Jaga kata-katamu Onii-chan. Aku tidak pernah lupa kalau dia adalah orang yang melahirkanku, tapi meminta semua hal itu ketika perusahaan hampir bangkrut bukanlah sebuah keputusan yang bijak menurutku." Sahut Akashi setelah mengunyah makanannya.

"Jangan sok tau Seijuuro. Kau masih kecil dan tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Setahuku, umurku 25 tahun dan kau 28 tahun. Kita sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi sekarang cepatlah makan." Akashi kembali menyendokkan nasi kedalam mulutnya dengan tenang.

"Ya…dan kerjaanmu hanyalah menggauli bocah 21 tahun ini!"

**Splashh!**

Kuroko melayangkan tatapan datarnya ke arah Kagami yang baru saja menyiramnya dengan segelas air. Sedangkan Akashi hanya memejamkan mata lalu menaruh sendoknya ke atas piring sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku muak dengan sikapmu yang mementingkan bocah sialan ini dan menelantarkan keluargamu sendiri!" Kagami langsung menarik lengan Kuroko dengan kasar, membuat Kuroko harus meninggalkan bangku empuk yang belum lama diduduki. Dengan kasar pula didorongnya Kuroko hingga tubuh ringkih tersebut mau tidak mau kini harus merasakan kerasnya lantai marmer yang masih terasa dingin.

"A…Akashi-kun…" Kuroko meminta bantuan. Ditatapnya Akashi yang kini mengelap bibirnya dengan napkin putih bersulamkan benang emas di setiap sudutnya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau memanggil Seijuuro setelah kau menghianatinya dengan tidur dengan orang lain!"

**Duakk!**

"Arrghhh!" Kuroko memegangi perutnya yang terkena tendangan pantofel Kagami.

"Apakah tubuhmu itu dari dulu semurah itu, hah!"

"ARGHH! AARGGHHH!" Kuroko hanya sanggup mengerang ketika Kagami menendangnya lagi dua kali. Secara refleks kedua tangannya langsung memegang perutnya, berharap tangan tersebut bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya.

**GREP**

"Dia milikku, hanya aku yang berhak menghukumnya." Akashi menjelaskan dengan suara tenang sambil memegang pundak Kagami, menghentikan semua tindakan brutal yang sempat berlangsung dihadapannya.

Dengan perlahan Akashi mengangkat tubuh Kuroko, menggendongnya dan membawanya keluar dari ruang makan. Meninggalkan Kagami yang mendecih sambil menendang bangku tak bersalah yang ada didekatnya sebagai bentuk luapan emosi yang sudah menggunung karena melihat pemandangan yang sangat menjijikkan antara adik kesayangannya dengan pemuda bersurai biru yang dimatanya tak lebih dari seorang pelacur murahan.

.

.

.

"Ueekkkkk..ueekkk..uhuk..uhuk…uueekk.." Kuroko memuntahkan seluruh makanan yang tadi dimakannya ke dalam toilet.

"Sudah?" Akashi menghentikan gerakan tangannya di leher Kuroko yang sudah tidak digelung syal rajutan merah hadiah darinya bulan lalu.

"Su..sudah…" Kuroko langsung menarik tuas toilet agar air dapat membersihkan semua isi lambungnya yang sudah tertumpah.

Dengan cekatan Akashi membantu Kuroko untuk berdiri. Tidak cukup lama hingga kemudian Akashi segera menggendongnya lagi.

"Aku ingin mencuci tanganku dan mukaku dulu."

"Tidak perlu." Jelas Akashi sambil meninggalkan kamar mandi. Ia menggendong Kuroko ke arah tempat tidur, membaringkan Kuroko perlahan dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kecil yang kini mulai terasa lembab.

Tangannya mengambil tisu, memakainya untuk mengelap wajah Kuroko yang dihiasi keringat dingin serta air mata dikedua sudut pelupuk aquamarine tersebut. Kemudian diambil lagi tisu yang lain untuk mengelap kedua telapak tangan Kuroko, mencoba menghilangkan kelembaban yang terasa tak nyaman untuk disentuh.

"Aku akan ke kantor, kau istirahatlah di kamarku. Aku akan menguncinya dari luar. Nanti akan kusuruh Shintarou untuk mengunjungimu dan memeriksa keadaanmu lagi." Jelas sang scarlet panjang lebar dan segera di iyakan oleh Kuroko.

**Tok tok tok**

"Masuklah." Jawab Akashi.

"Taruh makanan itu dimeja dan jangan ada yang berani mendekati kamar ini selain aku dan Shintarou!" Perintah Akashi kepada pelayan yang baru saja datang.

"Baik, tuan muda." Jawab sang pelayan sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makanan beserta air putih dan segelas susu di meja yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Kemudian tangannya mengambil tisu yang telah dipakai Akashi tadi. Lalu iapun segera meninggalkan Akashi dan Kuroko setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan tubuh terlebih dahulu.

"Akashi-kun…aku mencintaimu…" Iris icy blue mencoba mengunci iris heterochrome dihadapannya, namun gagal. Akashi keburu memalingkan muka, menghindar dari tatapan Kuroko.

"Aku tidak tau apakah aku masih mencintaimu atau tidak, tapi berusalah untuk menuruti kata-kataku kali ini. Kalau kau berbuat macam-macam lagi, aku mungkin tak bisa membiarkan kau, Ryouta ataupun si bodoh itu merasakan bagaimana rasanya menghirup udara lagi." Jelas Akashi sambil menatap sekilas manik azure yang sudah kehilangan kemilaunya. Kemudian dengan menguatkan seluruh perasaannya, iapun pergi meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian.

.

**CKLIK**

Suara pintu yang dikunci terdengar hingga ke telinga Kuroko. Meninggalkan kesunyian dan kehampaan di dalam hati Kuroko. Menekan perasaannya hingga hanya frustasi yang bisa dirasa.

"Hikss…hikkss…" Tangis Kuroko mulai pecah. Kedua telapak tangan yang tertutupi sweater dan menyisakan kesepuluh jari lentik kini terlihat menutupi wajah pucatnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa bilang…hiks…hikss…" Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya, jari-jarinya mengusap air mata yang jatuh semakin banyak menuruni wajah porselennya.

"Ryouta-nii-chan… Apa yang harus aku lakukan…" Suara parau pemuda baby blue itu bersahutan dengan isak tangis yang terdengar pilu. Perasaannya kacau, hatinya tersayat jika mengingat dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengubah nasibnya.

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko menutupi kedua manik azurenya yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata dengan menggunakan lengannya. Hanya nama Akashi-nya yang ada dalam fikirannya. Dan hanya Akashi-nya yang menurutnya mampu menghilangkan luka yang dirasakannya.

"Onegai…Akashi-kun… Jangan buat aku menderita begini…" Isakan pelan dari bibir mungil Kuroko tak henti-hentinya mengalun, melagukan nada pilu yang menyayat hati. Nada yang hanya dapat didengarnya sendiri tanpa ada kekuatan untuk membagi.

.

.

**#To be continue#**

.

.

Hahaha…sepertinya saya melanggar janji hiatus saya….abis ni jari gatel banget pengen update dan kebetulan di chapter ini gak ada lime, lemon atau apapun yang terlihat menyegarkan tapi bisa membatalkan puasa… jadi aman untuk diposting.

Terima kasih untuk **ayanesakura chan, Flow Love, Yuna Seijuurou, AkashiKazune1, Sagitarius Red, Bona Nano. Angel Muaffi, deerpop, Nura Lau, heartachespjs, MyadorableTetsuya, Noir-Alvarez,** **Rahel-chan desu **dan **tetsuya kurosaki **yang selalu sudi meninggalkan jejak di fic berbau telenovela ini. Biasa lah… aku bales lewat **PM** aja ya reviewnya… Untuk **Kuro Kisaragi **selamat menikmati chapter baru yang sama ngeselinnya kaya chapter sebelumnya –karena selalu TBC disaat yang tidak tepat.

Untuk yang nge-follow sama nge-favorite fic ini Mizuki ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Untuk reader yang tidak sempat meninggallkan jejak Mizuki ucapkan terima kasih juga. Kolom review masih Mizuki buka selebar-lebarnya kok…gratis ^^

.

Happy fasting and see u after Lebaran, Maybe… ^^

.

**Oh iya..polling dong. **

**Rela engga kalo aku bikin lemon si Kuroko sama orang selain Akashi di fic ini?**

**Silahkan dijawab lewat review beserta alasannya.**

**THX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Onegai, Akashi-kun**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Onegai, Akashi-kun barulah punya saya, Mizukinokawaii.

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Gendre:** Hurt Comfort, Drama

**Rate:** M

**Summmary:** Apa jadinya kalau Akashi marah? Akankah dunia Kuroko bisa terus berputar?

**Warning:** TYPO, NC, Boy x Boy. (Tenang...'menurutku' masih aman kok…)

**###**

Kuroko terbangun, sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian ketika ia diseret dan dihukum. Berada dalam kamar gelap milik Akashi yang hanya mampu membuatnya mengingat kejadian tiga bulan lalu. Kejadian yang membuatnya trauma setiap memasuki kamar ini. Karena hanya dikamar ini Akashi-nya berubah menjadi kejam dan gelap mata. Menyakitinya, meninggalkan rasa takut dan sedih dalam memori yang terdalam.

Bohong kalau Kuroko tidak keberatan untuk diam dan beristirahat di sini. Berulang kali ia mencoba kabur setiap ada kesempatan hanya untuk berlari menuju kamarya sendiri. Namun, yang didapat hanyalah rengkuhan tangan Akashi yang tak segan memasukkannya kembali kesini dan kemudian memukulnya. Bila sedang beruntung, pelayannya lah yang menangkapnya sambil memberi pengertian bahwa tindakannya untuk kabur hanya akan membuatnya semakin menderita. Dan hasilnya, Kuroko kembali masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa memberikan perlawan apa-apa.

Sejujurnya ia sudah bosan menuruti Akashi yang memintanya untuk tetap diam, ia ingin menghirup udara bebas seperti biasa, ia ingin merasakan lagi pelukan hangat dan tatapan menyejukkan dari sepasang heterochrome yang sudah dikenalnya selama satu tahun.

Setiap hari jika tidak ada Akashi, ia menyalakan semua lampu, menyibakkan semua tirai dan membuka seluruh jendela yang ada diruangan ini untuk mengurangi rasa takutnya. Namun, jika suara _maybach exelero_ terdengar memasuki gerbang, maka dengan segera ia mematikan lampu, jika beruntung di tutupnya semua jendela dan tirai yang sempat dibukanya kemudian iapun pura-pura berbaring. Bagaimanapun Akashi lebih suka kamar ini bernuansa gelap. Ahh…pantas saja Akashi seperti kerasukan setan merah bertanduk beberapa hari ini, karena bagaimanapun juga setan itu hobi menempati tempat yang gelap bukan?!

**CKLIK**

Jantung Kuroko terasa mau melompat begitu mendengar suara pintu yang sedang beradu dengan anak kunci. Ia panik, seingatnya ia tidak mendengar _maybach exelero_ melintasi gerbang, seingatnya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk Akashi kembali ke rumah ini. Oh Tuhan apa yang harus dilakukannya?!

Dengan segera Kuroko langsung berlari menuju ke arah saklar lampu berada. Berusaha agar setidaknya ia dapat mengurangi cahaya yang masuk kedalam ruangan ini. Namun terlambat! Pintu sudah mulai terbuka! Habislah dia! Akashi pasti akan marah padanya. Akashi pasti akan memukulnya lagi setelah ini.

"Kuroko!"

Mata Kuroko langsung membulat begitu tau siapa yang memasuki kamar.

"Ta..Takao, ada apa?"

"Cepat ikut aku!"

Tanpa sempat berfikir, Kuroko langsung ikut berlari mengikuti Takao yang menggenggamnya erat. Menarik dirinya untuk segera menjauh dari ruangan yang amat dibencinya.

Kaki-kaki kecil yang hanya beralaskan sandal kelinci putih kini mencoba mengimbangi langkah Takao. Beberapa pelayan yang melihat mereka berdua segera membungkukkan badan tanpa bertanya sama sekali. Kuroko heran, bagaimana bisa?! Sudah jelas dirinya kini terlihat seperti sedang diculik oleh Takao. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres saat ini. Ya, firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak baik akan menantinya.

"Cepat pakai helm-nya." Takao melemparkan helm ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko hanya menurut dan segera memakai helm itu.

"Cepat naik!" Perintah Takao.

Kuroko menurut, setelah sebelumnya ia sempat _speechless _begitu melihat motor matik ber-merk Polio yang dikendarai Takao.

"Ada apa dengan merk-nya?" Kuroko memegang pinggang Takao yang kini mulai men-starter mesin motor.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang aku tahu motor matik polio ini sangat digemari di Indonesia. Makannya aku juga ikut membelinya." Jelas Takao sambil mengarahkan motornya keluar gerbang yang sudah terbuka lebar. Menebus jalanan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menyalip beberapa kerumunan mobil yang memenuhi jalanan. Melewati beberapa tikungan tajam dan juga turunan. Membuat Kuroko mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang Takao. Ahh….Kalau saja Akashi dan Midorima melihat ini, maka habislah nyawa keduanya karena disangka sedang dalam upaya kawin lari –oke, lebih tepatnya kawin sambil naik motor polio yang berlari.

.

.

.

**-Didalam sebuah ruangan kedap suara-**

**CTARR!**

"Arrghhhh!" suara sabetan sabuk pada sebuah tubuh terdengar saling beradu.

"Cepat katakan, apa yang sebenenarnya terjadi?"

"Ak…aku bilang aku tidak ingat." Jelas orang yang kini berada di hadapan Akashi. Kedua tangannya terikat borgol yang bersambungan pada rantai-rantai yang panjang dan kuat di kiri kanannya. Membuat orang tersebut harus menggunakan kedua lututnya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun posisinya sangatlah tidak memungkinkan untuk berdiri, kedua kakinya terlalu lelah hanya untuk sekedar menopang tubuh atletisnya. Jika saja rantai tersebut sedikit lebih longgar, ia pasti akan memilih untuk duduk atau bersila.

"Apa maksudmu tidak tau hah?! Sudah jelas-jelas kalian tertangkap basah sedang tidur berdua tanpa busana! Apa perlu kutunjukkan foto kalian, agar otak pas-pasanmu itu bisa mengingat kembali kejadian yang kau lupakan atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura kau lupakan, Aomine Daiki?!" Sabuk kulit berwarna hitam mengantung manis di tangan kanan Akashi. Tangannya terasa mulai pegal mengarahkan sabuk tersebut ke tubuh tan di hadapannya.

"Akashi, aku rasa kau harus menghentikan ini semua." Midorima yang berada di dekat pintu mencoba mencegah Akashi melalui perkataannya, namun hal itu tidak digubris sama sekali. Sebagai satu-satunya orang waras dalam cerita ini, maka Midorima hanya bisa diam sambil berkomat-kamit mendoakan keselamatan Aomine. Berharap Akashi segera menghentikan segala tindakan brutalnya pada lelaki bersurai navy blue yang sudah babak belur dan penuh luka cambukan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingat! Aku sedang mabuk. Dan begitu sadar kau malah memukulku hingga babak belur."

"Alasan! Katakan padaku sejak kapan kalian kembali berhubungan."

"Huh? Maksudmu Tetsu? Aku bahkan heran, mau-maunya Tetsu terpenjara olehmu di mansion mewahmu? Apa yang kau berikan untuk menyogok Tetsu huh?" Aomine tersenyum merendahkan.

"Diam kau!"

**DUAK**

Akashi menendangkan sepatu pantofel mengkilapnya ke perut Aomine.

"Akashi, cukup. Jangan melukainya terus. Kalau begini kau bisa-bisa terkena kasus kriminal, nodayo." Midorima mengingatkan tanpa berani mendekat sedikitpun kearah Akashi.

"Tenanglah Shintarou. Dia tidak akan mati secepat itu." Sahut Akashi sambil kembali menendang perut Aomine. Membuat Aomine meringis menahan sakit.

"Hanya segitu? Hanya segitu kekuatan tendanganmu? Dasar pendek. Pantas saja kalau akhirnya Tetsu bisa direbut dari genggamanmu." Ejek Aomine. Ia merasa kesal atas ketidakadilan yang menimpanya. Dimana ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan posisinya saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu hah!" Akashi kembali menyabetkan sabuknya, kali ini ke lengan Aomine. Membuat Aomine kembali berusaha menahan sakit yang dirasa.

Sungguh Aomine tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dirinya berakhir seperti ini. Dengan luka sabetan hampir disekujur tubuhnya. Apakah setan merah yang biasa merasuki Akashi sudah pergi dan digantikan oleh iblis merah?! Entahlah! Aomine hanya bisa mencoba bertahan dari siksaan yang menurutnya sangat tidak berkepri-Aominean ini.

"Hah…hah...hah… Akashi…apa hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan?" Aomine mengatur nafasnya. "Apa kau tidak bisa menyakitiku secara langsung, makannya kau malah mengikatku seperti ini? Dasar licik! Kudoakan kau segera berpisah dengan Tetsu secepat mungkin."

Pupil mata Akashi langsung membulat. Kepalan tangannya pada sabuk semakin kuat, dan-

**CTARRR!**

Akashi membelalakkan matanya saat sadar kalau sabuknya bukan melukai tubuh Aomine tapi malah mengenai punggung ringkih yang sudah sangat dikenalnya selama ini.

"Te..Tetsuya…"

"Akashi-kun… Apa menyakitiku saja tidak cukup hah?" Kuroko langsung menolehkan kepalanya, ditatapnya Akashi yang kini menampakkan raut terkejut setelah mendengar perkataannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Akashi mencoba mencerna perkataan Kuroko. Ia berpikir, bagaimana bisa Kuroko muncul dihadapannya secara tiba-tiba dan mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi si hitam sialan itu.

"Aomine-kun tidak bersalah. Jadi, tolong hentikan ini." Tetsuya bangkit tanpa mempedulikan perih di punggungnya. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah si surai merah tanpa ragu dan menatap iris heterochrome dengan tajam. Sudah cukup baginya semua hal yang telah terjadi, ia ingin semua sakit ini terhenti.

"Aku yang menggodanya. Aku yang menggodanya saat dia mabuk! Apa kau puas sekarang?!" Teriak Kuroko tepat di depan Akashi.

**DEG**

Jantung Akashi serasa mencelos mendengarnya, kedua tangannya mengepal keras, kedua matanya menyiratkan kemarahan dan kekecewaan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Seketika iapun menjadi gelap mata dan-

**PLAKK **

Ditamparnya pipi Kuroko dengan keras hingga pipi pucat tersebut memerah. Kemudian dijambaknya rambut biru Kuroko.

"Katakan kalau kau membohongiku!"

"Aku tidak bohong, bahkan aku bisa membuktikannya, kalau kau mau memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan!" Kuroko menatap dengan pandangan meremehkan disertai dengan senyum yang tertarik ke arah kiri. Sudah tidak ada lagi Kuroko yang ketakutan ataupun lemah tak berdaya saat ini.

Akashi mencoba untuk kembali menguasai diri. Kemudian dilepasnya Kuroko dari cengkramannya. Iris berbeda warna itu mengawasi setiap gerakan Kuroko yang kini berjalan kearah Aomine. Kemudian diperhatikannya Kuroko yang duduk bersimpuh di hadapan si pemuda yang saat ini masih setengah berlutut dengan kedua tangan masih terikat pada borgol berantai panjang hingga menembus dinding yang tinggi. Tatapannya semakin tajam ketika kedua tangan pucat Kuroko menangkup wajah tan Aomine, dan-

**CUP**

Sebuah ciuman panas yang didominasi Kuroko pada Aomine membuat seluruh darah Akashi bergolak seketika. Ciuman yang melibatkan bibir kedua insan tersebut membuat Akashi tak lagi dapat menekan emosi. Gerahamnya beradu, irisnya membesar menyiratkan hawa membunuh yang pekat, membuat tangan kanannya semakin keras mengepal sabuk yang masih digenggamnya.

**CTARR!**

Satu kali…

dua kali…

tiga kali…

Bahkan berkali-kali sabuk itu menghantam punggung Kuroko dengan keras. Membuat kemeja putih yang di kenakan Kuroko dihiasi garis-garis melintang berwarna kemerahan. Tak ada teriakan ataupun suara tangisan. Yang ada hanya suara sabuk Akashi yang beradu dengan punggung Kuroko disertai suara cegahan yang terdengar dari mulut Aomine, Midorima dan Takao –yang telah berada diruangan tersebut berbarengan dengan kehadiran Kuroko.

Semua terasa gelap bagi Akashi. Yang ada di otaknya hanyalah menggerakkan tangannnya, memukul orang yang sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukainya. Akashi marah. Akashi kecewa. Dan…Akashi cemburu! Ia tidak rela Tetsuyanya seperti itu. Ya, Tetsuyanya harus dihukum. Harus!

"Enghh!" Kuroko menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar. Kedua tangannya melingkar erat di leher Aomine. Sementara Midorima dan Takao mencegah perbuatan Akashi agar tidak berlanjut lagi dan lagi. Hingga akhirnya merekapun berhasil memegangi Akashi di sisi kiri dan kanan, membuang sabuk yang digunakan untuk menampar punggung Kuroko agar tidak memperparah keadaan ini lagi.

"Akashi kau gila! Bisa-bisanya kau memukul Tetsu! Jang-" Teriakan Aomine segera terhenti begitu Kuroko membekap mulutnya.

"Aomine-kun… Untuk kali ini, kumohon jangan bicara lagi." Jelas Kuroko sambil mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Aomine. Membuat Aomine terdiam dan menuruti apa yang diminta oleh Tetsu. Sungguh sangat bertolak belakang dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Akashi.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku! Tetsuya, kau brengsek! Kau brengsek!" Makian Akashi yang terluka hatinya semakin tak terkendali terlebih lagi ketika Kuroko terang-terangan memeluk Aomine semakin erat di depan matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Aomine-kun."

Semua orang yang mendengar perkataan Kuroko langsung terkejut bukan main. Terlebih lagi bagi Akashi. Emosinya langsung menguar siap membakar.

"Tetsuya! Kubunuh kau! Kubunuh kau! Akan kubunuh kalian berdua dengan tanganku!" Akashi makin memberontak. Dengan seluruh kekuatan, Midorima dan Takao memegangi kedua tangan Akashi. Menahan Akashi yang masih saja memberontak, karena saat ini hanya itulah yang bisa mereka lakukan. Mereka tidak mau melihat adegan pembunuhan nyata terjadi di hadapan mereka tanpa bisa dicegah sedikitpun.

Akashi terus meraung, menunjukkan kemarahannya, sementara Kuroko bangkit dan berjalan kearah Akashi yang tak lelah memberontak dan membuat Midorima dan Takao agak kewalahan. Karena bagaimanapun, saat ini Akashi tengah mengeluarkan semua tenaga dan emosinya untuk bisa terlepas dari kedua antek sialannya itu.

"Kau milikku! Beraninya kau menghianatiku! Tetsuya, kau brengsek! Kau brengsek!"

"Begitulah aku, Akashi-kun…" Jelas Kuroko dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Lalu, apa gunanya selama ini kau meyakinkanku bahwa kau mencintaiku?! Jangan bilang itu bohong! Jangan bilang kalau semua itu palsu, Tetsuya!" Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan penuh kekecewaan dan amarah.

"Sengaja, agar kau tidak menyiksaku terus. Agar kau berhenti menyakitiku terus!" Kuroko membalas tatapan Akashi.

"Tapi kenapa kau selalu berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa semua yang kulihat difoto itu adalah salah paham! Apa maksud dari semua itu hah?!"

"Agar penderitaanku segera berakhir." Jawab Kuroko dengan datar.

"Sialan! Kau Brengsek Tetsuya! Kau bilang kau hanya mau melakukan itu denganku! Kenapa kau mengingkarinya?! Kenapa kau menghianatiku?!" Akashi makin memberontak, membuat Midorima dan Takao semakin mengeratkan kuncian pada kedua tangan Akashi.

"Karna aku sudah bosan denganmu Akashi-kun… Aku sudah bosan dan aku lelah menghadapimu…" Semua pemberontakan Akashi seketika terhenti ketika Kuroko tiba-tiba menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Akashi. Tenaga sang emperor eye serasa terhisap habis begitu mendengar pernyataan yang selama ini tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya. Pernyataan menyakitkan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Kuroko Tetsuya-nya.

"Tetsuya kau milikku. Kau tidak kuijinkan untuk bosan denganku." Nada suara Akashi mulai menurun. Ia masih tidak menyangka Tetsuya-nya akan berkata seperti itu padanya. Akashi berfikir, selama ini apa yang tidak pernah diberikan olehnya untuk Tetsuya. Segalanya telah ia berikan. Cintanya dan seluruh dunianya telah diberikan. Jika Tetsuya sudah bosan dengannya dan tidak mau lagi bersamanya, maka pusat dunianya pun akan menghilang. Ia tidak akan mampu untuk berdiri tanpa Tetsuya-nya. Jika harus begitu, bukankan sama saja jika Testuya ingin membunuhnya dari dalam?! Yah…kalau diingat-ingat perkataan Onii-channya ada benarnya. Tetsuya adalah kelemahan terbesarnya saat ini. Tetsuyanya…cinta matinya…seluruh dunianya!

"Lepaskanlah aku Akashi-kun…" Air mata Kuroko mengalir membasahi pundak Akashi.

"Tidak! Kau milikku…! Kau tidak berhak memintaku untuk melepaskanmu!" Akasi menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Kuroko yang lebih rendah dari dirinya. Suaranya terdengar putus asa, bingung namun tetap menyiratkan keegoisan.

"Aku memang milikmu. Selama-lamanya hanya akan menjadi milikmu. Karenanya, izinkan aku untuk lepas darimu Akashi-kun…" Suara Kuroko terdengar parau.

"Kalaupun aku melepaskanmu akan kupastikan diriku untuk membunuhmu terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menyiksamu sampai kau benar-benar mati nanti!" Gemerutuk gigi Akashi terdengar jelas di samping telinga Kuroko. Membuat Kuroko menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Lakukanlah kalau kau sanggup..."

"Pasti akan kulakukan! Akan ku buat kau menderita jika kau memintaku untuk melepaskanmu! Kecuali jika kau berjanji tidak akan mengkhianatiku lagi."

"Apa gunanya bagiku untuk berjanji seperti itu?" Kuroko menatap Akashi.

"Kalau kau berjanji, akan kupastikan Ryouta-nii-chan-mu akan selalu baik-baik saja."

Kuroko terkesiap. Ia tidak menyangka kalau si surai scarlet akan menggunakan cara licik untuk tetap memilikinya. Dengan pasrah Kurokopun menaruh kembali kepalanya di atas pundak Akashi.

"Aku berjanji tak akan ada hal seperti ini lagi." Bisik Kuroko.

Merasa keadaan sudah mulai terkendali, Midorima dan Takao segera melepaskan pegangan mereka pada Akashi. Dan dengan segera pula, kedua tangan Akashi langsung memeluk Kuroko dengan erat. Membuat sang surai baby blue harus menahan perih dipunggungnya yang kini tertekan oleh tangan protektif Akashi.

"Kau memang milikku… Selamanya kau cuma milikku." Bisik Akashi sambil memandang kearah Aomine dengan tatapan yang sulit ditangkap maksudnya. Hatinya sakit. Ia sudah tidak bisa menerima jika harus disakiti lebih dari ini.

"Ya… aku milikmu Akashi-kun… hanya milikmu…" Kuroko mengelus punggung Akashi.

"Te..Tetsu…jangan bilang kau menyerahkan dirimu pada bajingan itu! Tetsu jang-"

"Ayo pulang, Akashi-kun." Kuroko langsung memotong perkataan Aomine.

"Tetsu jangan bodoh! Kubilang jangan bodoh!" Kini gantian Aomine yang memberontak, begitu melihat Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko dan berjalan menjauh dari mereka semua.

"Shintarou, lepaskan dia. Jangan ganggu lagi si bodoh itu." Perintah Akashi sambil berlalu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Menyelesaikan urusanku dengannya." Jawab Akashi sambil melirik kearah Kuroko sebentar, kemudian menarik kembali tangan halus yang masih digenggam erat, menjauh dari tempat Midorima, Takao dan Aomine berada.

.

.

.

**#To be continue#**

.

.

Huacacacacaca…lupakan masalah hiatus fic M. Karena kebetulan Mizuki engga jadi pulang kampung, jadi Mizuki bosen terus akhirnya ngelanjutin fic ini deh. #Labil

Selain itu Mizuki juga udah terlanjur ngelanggar masa hiatus dengan posting chapter 5 sekaligus posting fic Shed of Love yang isinya lemon-lemonan, bukan cabe-cabean. Belom lagi beberapa reviewer minta dipostingin chapter 6 ini…Ya udah deh…Simalabim akhirnya dipublish deh!

Soal polling kemaren emang sengaja Mizuki adain –walaupun sebenernya Mizuki itu golongan omnivora dalam hal perlemonan- supaya Mizuki gak salah buat ngambil keputusan. Pendapat Minna bener-bener ngebantu.

Mizuki yakin, cerita diatas pasti banyak kontra-nya, sedangkan cerita dibawah banyak pro-nya. Hahahaha…Tapi yang penting kan Mizuki udah nurut buat gak lemonin Kuroko dengan yang lain. #Beralibi

Terima kasih Mizuki ucapin untuk **angelhana9, ShizukiArista, Yuna Seijuurou, Ah Rin, Flow Love, heartachespjs, Just-Sky, B-Rabbit Ai, Sagitarius Red, AkashiKazune1, ayanesakura chan, Ai Minkyoo Chan, Rahel-chan desu, spring field sakura, Myadorabletetsuya, deerpop, Noir-Alvarez, sofi asat, Matsuoka Rose, Lee Kibum, Dark **dan** Akemi09 **yang udah sudi meninggalkan review... Hikss...Mizuki terharu, makannya Mizuki bales lewat **PM** aja ya.

Untuk **Alessia8, Kuro Kisaragi, guest, none, SilentReader, guest, onicaleezi** dan **Raishaa **ini chapter barunya semoga bisa memenuhi permintaan kalian. Mizuki akan lebih seneng kalo kalian mau nge-review lagi di chapter ini. Gimanapun hanya dari review aku bisa tau gimana kualitas fic yang aku buat dan gimana cara ningkatinnya. Hontou ni arigatou…

Untuk follower, favorite dan silent reader yang belum meninggalkan jejak, silahkan-silahkan kalo mau ngereview, Mizuki gak pernah ngelarang kok.

Sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya… Semoga minna gak bosen dengan fic ini…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~~OMAKE~~**_

_**.**_

"Sumimasen… Ano… Author san, kenapa nasibku buruk sekali di fanfic buatan author-san?" Tanya Kuroko dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Karena aku sudah membayarmu, jadi jangan protes! Jalanin aja, toh aku juga ngasih yang enak-enak buat kamu."

"Tapi prosentase penderitaannya lebih besar daripada kesenangannya. Selain itu, aku tidak pernah merasa dibayar oleh Author-san." Kuroko mulai memperlihatkan wajah masamnya.

"Iya juga sih… Yah…bagaimanapun juga wajah Tecchan itu terlalu imut. Wajah pasrah kamu seolah-olah bilang kalau kamu siap diperlakukan seperti apapun… Tecchan sayang." Kata Author sambil mencium pucuk rambut baby blue didepannya.

"Lalu kau ingin bilang kalau ini semua salah wajahku?"

"Un..!" Author mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum senang, menyadari kepandaian Kuroko, namun-

**BUSHHHH**

"Huaaaaaa!" Tiba-tiba Author melayang ke langit dan menjadi bintang kecil berkerlip berkat ignite pass kai yang entah sejak kapan dilancarkan dengan tidak sopannya.

"Author-san… sebaiknya anda insyaf dan segera memberi adegan menyenangkan untukku." Kuroko menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangan, seolah ingin membersihkan debu yang sempat menempel di kedua telapak tangannya.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Onegai, Akashi-kun**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuurou X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Genre:** Hurt Comfort, Drama

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy

.

**.**

**###**

.

.

Sebuah _maybach exelero_ menembus keramaian jalan dengan kecepatan tinggi, menandakan bahwa sang pengemudi bersurai scarlet ingin bergegas menuju rumahnya. Ditatapnya pria bersurai biru yang saat ini sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di dashboard mobil dengan beralaskan sebuah bantal berbentuk kepala kelinci putih. Wajahnya dipalingkan kearah jendela mobil, menatap kosong semua pemandangan dan hiruk pikuk jalanan yang bergerak semu melewati kedua irisnya.

"Apa kau mau memamerkan punggungmu agar aku mengasihanimu, hah?" Tanya Akashi sambil tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jalanan. Namun pertanyaannya tersebut tidak mendapat respon apapun dari pemuda baby blue yang sepanjang jalan hanya memilih diam dan tidak berbuat apa-apa. Sehingga mereka tidak dapat memandang satu sama lain sedari tadi.

"Hei Tetsuya"

"Akh…sakit…" Kuroko mengaduh ketika tiba-tiba tangan Akashi menyentuh punggungnya. Membuat bercak darah menjadi semakin ketara dibagian yang disentuh oleh Akashi. Akashi menghela nafas panjang. Di injaknya gas kuat-kuat, sehingga mobil melaju semakin kencang menembus jalanan.

.

.

"Wah, kalian sudah pulang?" Tanya Kagami yang saat ini sedang duduk dan menikmati minumannya diruang tamu ketika melihat Akashi dan Kuroko memasuki rumah. Lebih tepatnya, Akashi yang memasuki rumah disusul Kuroko dibelakangnya dengan pergelangan tangan yang tertarik untuk menyeimbangkan langkah kaki si pemilik iris dwiwarna.

"Wah...wah…wah…sepertinya kau nakal lagi ya, Kuroko…ck ck ck ck." Tambah Kagami begitu menyadari garis-garis kemerahan yang terpampang di punggung kemeja mantan muridnya di SMA Seirin dulu, ketika kedua insan tersebut tengah menaiki tangga menuju lantai diatasnya.

"Onii-chan, ada baiknya kau tidak mencampuri urusan Tetsuya."

"Ohhh… Tapi perkataanku benar kan?" Kagami menyelidik. Membuat Akashi langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sang kakak dengan kesal.

"Onii-chan, tak bisakah kau terus berpura-pura untuk tidak mengetahui permasalahan antara aku dan pacarku ini?"

"Baiklah…terserah kau saja. Lakukan sesukamu. Peliharalah terus bajingan brengsek yang kau pegang itu!" Kagami mendecih. Kesal melihat kelakuan adiknya yang masih saja membawa Kuroko ketempat tinggal mereka.

"Jaga ucapanmu Onii-chan… Kupikir kau orang yang bermartabat dan dapat melakukannya dengan mudah kalau kau mau." Balas Akashi dengan sengit.

"Ya…dan kupikir kaupun cukup bermartabat Seijuuro." Kagami balas menatap sepasang mata Akashi. "Khususnya untuk terus menyimpan laki-laki brengsek seperti yang biasanya para orang bermartabat lakukan dibelakang publik. _Seperti Otou-san kebanggaanmu itu._" Lanjutnya dengan menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Huh, salahkan Okaa-san-mu yang terlalu cemburu dan terlalu cepat untuk mengurus perceraian tanpa mau menyelidiki terlebih dahulu." Balas Akashi tak mau kalah.

"Ooohh..ternyata memang benar…lelaki homo pasti akan mendukung makhluk homo lainnya ya... Dunia memang sudah mau kiamat rupanya!"

"Onii-chan, kalau kau mempermasalahkan disorientasi seksualku, lebih baik kau berfikir ulang sebelum kau sendiri bisa mengubah perilaku menyimpangmu."

"Cih! Dasar Otouto brengsek!" Kagami mendecih. Kesal mendengar perkataan saudara kandungnya yang sangat tepat sasaran itu. Terlebih lagi saat kedua iris merahnya harus melihat Otoutonya yang masih terus memegang pergelangan tangan Kuroko. Maka untuk menghilangkan rasa muaknya iapun pergi menjauh agar tidak usah melihat pasangan yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan tersebut.

.

.

Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko dengan kasar memasuki kamarnya. Mengunci pintunya dan memandangi Kuroko yang saat ini tengah mengatur nafas. Ia masih kesal dengan perkataan kakaknya yang keterlaluan. Namun kalau diingat-ingat lagi kejadian tadi siang di salah satu rumahnya, hal itu cukup menjadi bukti atas kelakuan Kuroko yang menurutnya…aahh….sulit sekali diungkapkan dengan kata-kata! Benar bahwa Kuroko brengsek, benar juga kalau Kuroko adalah bajingan yang tidak tau berterimakasih. Tapi, entah mengapa hatinya seolah menolak menerima semua kenyataan yang jelas-jelas sudah terpampang didepan kedua matanya. Ia mencintai Kuroko. Ia sangat-sangat mencintainya, hingga rasanya logika yang ada pada otaknya tak bisa dikendalikan. Rasanya otaknya menjadi tumpul seketika dan tidak mampu –atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau- menerima kekagetan yang menurutnya luar biasa ini.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi memanggil. Si pemilik nama hanya mengangkat wajahnya namun tetap diam tak bersuara, membuat Akashi sebal dan segera menarik leher Kuroko kearahnya.

"Enn…"

Dengan tiba-tiba Akashi mencium Kuroko. Melumat bibir mungil berwarna pucat itu hingga timbul suara halus hasil pertemuan bibir keduanya. Namun, Kuroko memilih untuk diam lagi. Tidak membalas ciuman yang Akashi berikan. Pandangannya seolah kosong. Lelah atas semua yang dialaminya beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Akashi yang menyadari ketidak fokusan sang kekasih, kemudian melepaskan ciuman sepihak yang dia berikan. Dengan cekatan ia membuka jas kantornya dan melemparnya kesembarang tempat. Dilonggarkan dasi yang sejak tadi melingkari leher. Dilepas dan dibuang ke arah tempat tidur dengan perasaan yang sudah sangat campur aduk. Kemudian kedua tangan ramping Akashi menangkup wajah Kuroko. Kembali menciumnya namun dengan lebih kasar, seolah ingin menegaskan kalau bibir itu miliknya. Bukan milik pria bodoh berambut biru tua yang tadi sempat tersentuh oleh bibir pucat itu dan bahkan bukan juga milik Kuroko sendiri.

Kuroko tetap tak bergeming. Ia hanya memejamkan mata. Berharap semua kegilaan Akashi cepat berakhir. Berharap ia dapat segera mengisitirahatkan punggungnya yang makin lama makin terasa perih. Suara desahan yang biasanya keluar ketika mereka sedang berciuman sengaja ditahan, pikirannya hanya bisa dialihkan pada keadaan Aomine yang menurut pengelihatannya sangatlah berbeda 180 derajat dengan keadaannya saat ini. Namun sayangnya Kuroko tidak menyangka. Reaksi diamnya menghentikan ciuman sepihak Akashi. Membakar amarah singa merah yang saat ini tepat berada didepannya, menatap nanar ke sepasang aquamarin yang jernih namun sudah tak bercahaya lagi.

Tanpa memberikan jeda agar Kuroko dapat kembali fokus pada dirinya, Akashi kembali menarik tangan Kuroko dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Begitu mereka sampai di kamar mandi Akashi langsung menggerakkan jari-jemarinya diatas tubuh Kuroko. Membuka kancing-kancing yang terpasang dengan baik secara terburu-buru dan penuh emosi.

"Apa kau akan menyiksaku lagi?" Suara Kuroko terdengar lirih dikedua telinga Akashi. Kuroko pasrah. Sudah enggan untuk melawan ataupun protes setelah semua peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini. Kuroko menghela nafas panjang ketika Akashi gantian diam dan terus melucuti kemeja putihnya.

Ya…kemeja putih… Jenis pakaian yang paling disukai oleh Akashi dan ada berlusin-lusin dengan berbagai model dan ukuran di dalam lemarinya. Semuanya hadiah dari Akashi. Akashi yang selalu memperhatikannya, Akashi yang selalu memanjakannya tanpa pernah mengenal waktu.

"Apa kau sekarang ingin menghukumku dikamar mandi, Akashi-kun?" Pertanyaan Kuroko terlontar ketika Akashi mulai melepas celana yang dikenakannya. Sekali lagi Kuroko pasrah. Membiarkan Akashi menelanjanginya dan membuang celana panjang beserta celana dalamnya kesembarang arah. Mempertontonkan sebuah tubuh polos yang memiliki beberapa bercak berwarna merah tua dan bekas gigitan yang sudah hampir menghilang di bagian depan tubuhnya, juga beberapa luka lecet yang membentuk garis-garis melintang saling menyilang dan bertumpuk berwarna merah di punggungnya.

**Grepp!**

Akashi langsung menangkap wajah Kuroko menggunakan tangan kanannya. Membuat Kuroko sedikit terhenyak dan membuat pipi Kuroko menjadi cekung, berkat tekanan yang diberikan oleh ujung telunjuk dan juga jempol yang sedang menjepit kedua pipinya.

"Bukankah dari tadi kau memilih diam dan terus memikirkan si biru tua brengsek itu, hah! Apa sekarang kau mau menggunakan kata-kata manismu untuk membohongiku agar kau segera lepas dari hukumanmu, Tetsuya?!" Dengan kasar Akashi langsung melepaskan wajah Kuroko.

"Aaahhhhhh…" Kuroko Kaget, begitu tiba-tiba kucuran air dingin dari shower mengguyur wajahnya. Kuroko menghindar dengan menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangan.

"Ini, agar kau dapat berfikir dengan jernih!" Tangan kiri Akashi masih memegang ujung selang shower yang menyemprotkan air dingin ke arah Tetsuya. Sementara tangan kanannya memutar tuas agar semprotan air semakin deras.

"A..Akashi kun..hentikan…dingin.." Kuroko bergerak mundur menghindari dinginnya air. Sementara Akashi bergerak semakin maju dan membuat tubuh polos Kuroko semakin basah. Kuroko panik, terlebih cipratan-cipratan air tersebut ikut membasahi punggungnya. Membuat lukanya terasa perih.

Kuroko kembali berjalan mundur menghindari semprotan air yang membasahi, hingga tiba-tiba secara tidak sengaja kakinya yang berjalan mundur terantuk dinding bathtub. Tubuhnya hilang keseimbangan. Oleng kearah belakang, dimana ada sebuah tembok putih menjulang kokoh siap menanti.

**Greeppp!**

Dengan sigap Akashi menangkap pinggang ramping Kuroko menggunakan tangan kanannya. Mencegah kepala Kuroko agar tidak terbentur tembok. Sementara Kuroko sendiri hanya bisa kaget dan mengeluarkan nafas yang tidak teratur. Ia pikir ia akan mati. Ia pikir akan sangat sakit sekali bila tengkoraknya terhantam tembok dibelakangnya barusan.

"Hah..hah..hah..A..Akashi-kun…" Secara refleks Kuroko langsung memeluk leher Akashi dengan erat disela-sela deru nafas yang terengah-engah sebagai bentuk rasa terimakasihnya. Ia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi kalau Akashi tidak menolongnya dengan sigap tadi.

Samar-samar dirasakan kiri Akashi membelai rambut halus icy blue, setelah sebelumnya terdengar suara berdebum akibat pertemuan shower dan lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Ya… udara hari ini memang lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Tetsuya, bersihkan dirimu." Perintah Akashi sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dengan perlahan ia segera mengarahkan Kuroko agar dapat duduk bersandarkan bathtub yang tadi tak sengaja ditabrak oleh sang kekasih.

"Aku akan memakaimu, jadi bersiap-siaplah." Jelas Akashi sambil berjalan menjauh menuju pintu kamar mandi.

'memakai' dan 'memakai' hanya itu kata-kata yang sanggup diproses oleh otak Kuroko pasca syok atas kejadian sebelumnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, menampakkan buku-buku jemari yang kian memutih. Sakit. Hatinya terasa sakit mendengar kata-kata barusan.

"Hahaha… Memakai katamu…" Kata-kata Kuroko dengan nada yang dingin tergantung sejenak, "Kau pikir aku ini apa hah!" Emosi Kuroko kini meluap. Menghentikan langkah sang surai scarlet yang sudah memegang gagang pintu. Menolehkan kepala dan menatap dirinya tajam.

"Aku pikir kita sudah punya kesepakatan sebelumnya." Jelas Akashi sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Siapkan dirimu." Tambahnya sambil berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih duduk bersandarkan bathtub dengan perasaan yang juga campur aduk. Lalu, begitu Akashi pergi, Kuroko tertunduk. Tanpa terasa airmatanya meleleh membasahi kedua belah pipinya.

"Bohong…tadi itu pasti bohong…" Ujarnya lirih. Kedua tangannya langsung menjambak surai baby bluenya dengan kasar sebagai luapan kefrustasian dirinya atas kejadian yang lagi-lagi sangat mengguncang batinnya.

"Dia mencintaiku… Aku tau… Akashi-kun mencintaiku…"

.

.

**#To be continue#**

**.**

**.**

Ini…Mizuki posting lebih cepat dari dugaan Mizuki. Mengingat sekarang akunya mulai fokus ke tiga fic multi chapter aku, gak kaya dulu yang cuma dua. Karena itu, mav ya kalo dikit. Ini juga cepet karena **Yuna Seijuuro **coretmaksacoret minta dibikinin lanjutan fic ini buat ultahnya. Happy Birthday Yuna-chan. Sorry di TBC di saat yang gak tepat –Lagi. Hadiah ultah kadang gak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. Soalnya kebetulan kapasitas otak aku saat ini cuma mampu ngerangkai semua kata jadi cerita sependek ini. Gomeeennnnnnnnn! /Nangis dipojokan/

Makasih untuk **AkashiKazune1, Yuna Seijuurou, Flow Love, Bona Nano, B-Rabbit Ai, Matsuoka Rose, springfield sakura, Mitarisu, Myadorabletetsuya, Sagitarius Red, Noir-Alvarez, ayanesakura chan, deerpop KyraAkaKuroLover, Ningie Cassie, bluebird fallen, p.w sasusaku **dan** sofi asat **reviewnya aku bales lewat PM ya. Untuk **Guest **dan **Kuro Kisaragi** ini updetannya. Makasih udah selalu dukung aku lewat review kalian.

Untuk semua reviewer… Silahkan marahin aku di kolom review.

**Buat follower, favorite n silent reader… **

**RnR Please**

Eniwei baydewey…see u next chap…wish I can get my mood as soon as possible. Wish I can continue anything that I've started b4.

Nb: entah kenapa aku pengen ketawa pas adegan Akashi adu mulut ama si Kagami

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Onegai, Akashi-kun!**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Onegai, Akashi-kun barulah punya saya, Mizukinokawaii.

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Genre:** Hurt Comfort, Drama

**Rate:** M

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy, Lemon…ahhh….beneran lemon gak sih?!

.

**###**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko keluar dari kamar mandi. Sebuah bathrobe berwarna putih bersih dan berkualitas tinggi membalut tubuhnya hingga sebatas lutut. Menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang kecil dan sangat enak untuk disentuh juga diraba-raba.

"Sudah selesai?"

Suara yang tidak asing membuat Kuroko memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah lelaki tampan yang sedang duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur dengan hanya menggunakan celana katun berwarna hitam. Kedua tangannya disibukkan oleh beberapa benda yang ada di atas tempat tidur king size-nya.

"Kenapa diam saja, cepat kesini!" Perintah Akashi dan langsung dituruti oleh Kuroko dengan melangkahkan kedua kakinya perlahan. Mendekat kearah Akashi. Memandang surai scarlet yang tengah duduk menantinya begitu mereka sudah saling berhadapan.

"Apa aku menyuruhmu memakai ini?" Ujung telunjuk dan ibu jari Akashi menarik tali yang ada di depan perut Kuroko namun tidak sampai membuat ikatannya terlepas.

"Bukalah."

Dengan wajah yang datar dan kepala yang tertunduk Kuroko membuka simpul tali bathrobe tersebut, kemudian kedua tangannya menggeser sedikit fabric yang menempel dikedua sisi pundaknya. Membiarkan bathrobe tersebut jatuh mengelus tubuh indahnya hingga akhirnya menyentuh lantai.

"Begini lebih baik." Jelas Akashi sambil berdiri tepat di depan Kuroko. Meninggalkan kasur empuk yang didudukinya dan menyisakan satu jengkal jarak diantara keduanya. Kemudian diperhatikannya rambut kuroko yang masih agak basah dan sedikit meneteskan butiran-butiran air dari ujung-ujung rambutnya.

"Peluk aku…"

Kuroko langsung menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap heterochrome yang tajam. Ia tau, saat ini kekasihnya itu tak mau dan tak bisa dibantah sama sekali. Maka dengan ragu-ragu Kuroko melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Akashi. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang pemimpin perusahaan ternama yang sudah berbaik hati mengizinkan ia untuk tinggal bersama selama enam bulan terakhir. Ia tahu kalau saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menolak perintah kekasihnya itu.

"Bagus…" Akashi tersenyum, namun tiba-tiba-

"Akkhh… Perih...Akashi-kun..." Kuroko merintih saat Akashi menyentuh salah satu lukanya dengan ujung jari.

"Diam dan jangan banyak bergerak."

"A..Akashi-kun…" Kuroko terkejut ketika ia merasa Akashi mengoleskan sesuatu ke luka yang ada dipunggungnya. Membuat lukanya terasa dingin dan tidak terlalu perih lagi.

Seketika Kuroko menghela nafas lega. Ada rasa haru yang menyelimuti begitu ia mendapati perilaku Akashi yang sangat memperhatikannya dan juga mencintainya, bahkan ketika ia sudah berbuat jahat kepada si surai scarlet. Ia yakin, ia sudah cukup menggoreskan luka ke hati sang kekasih begitu dalam.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa kau tidak membalas kejahatanku agar semua lebih mudah untukku…" Ucap Kuroko dengan nada yang lirih sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman.

Akashi diam, ia tidak menanggapi perkataan Kuroko dan terus mengoleskan salep yang tadi sempat ia ambil dari kotak P3K ketika Kuroko sedang mandi. Dengan lembut Akashi mengoleskan setiap luka hasil sabetan sabuknya siang tadi di kulit punggung Kuroko yang halus dan putih tersebut.

"Angkat kedua tanganmu…" Lagi-lagi Akashi memerintah dan kembali dituruti oleh Kuroko.

Sepasang manik aquamarine terus mengawasi gerak-gerik sang pemilik rambut merah sewarna darah yang kini sedang mengambil perban yang tergeletak di atas kasur. Melilitkannya dengan hati-hati ketubuh Kuroko mulai dari bawah ketiak hingga pinggang, karena hanya sebatas itu saja luka-luka melintang tadi tercetak. Nafas Kuroko tercekat. Ingin rasanya ia menangis dan merutuki semua kebodohannya. Semua tindakan yang ia yakin sangat melukai Akashi-nya. Sangan menghancurkan perasaan orang yang berarti baginya.

"Akashi kun, kenapa kau masih baik sekali padaku?" Tanya Kuroko begitu Akashi selesai membalutkan perban pada tubuhnya sehingga semua lukanya dapat tertutup.

"Aaakkhh…" Kuroko mengaduh ketika tiba-tiba jemari Akashi menjambak rambut basahnya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Kau jangan terlalu percaya diri Tetsuya. Aku melakukannya agar kau bisa kugunakan hingga aku merasa puas." Akashi tersenyum simpul. Tangannya melepas kasar helai-helai sky blue yang tadi dirematnya dengan paksa.

Tetsuya terbelalak. Ia ingin protes namun tidak jadi. Karena jika dipikir-pikir lagi dirinya sudah melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilakukan. Wajar jika Akashi ingin meluapkan segala emosinya dengan cara menyiksanya. Bagaimanapun ini sudah lebih baik daripada Akashi harus membunuhnya, karena menurutnya Ia tidak boleh mati dulu sekarang. Ia harus tetap hidup demi orang-orang yang dicintainya dan juga mencintainya. Ia harus hidup demi Ryouta-nii-chan-nya.

"Tetsuya, kemarilah." Perintah Akashi langsung membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko. Maka Kurokopun segera melangkahkan kaki-kakinya bermaksud naik ke samping ranjang agar dapat mendekat kearah Akashi yang entah sejak kapan sudah setengah duduk. Berselonjor di tengah ranjang berukuran besar yang empuk dan sangat nyaman. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang dengan sebuah bantal sebagai penyangga.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu mendekat dengan cara yang biasa. Merangkaklah dari ujung sana." Jelas Akashi sambil menunjuk tepi tempat tidur.

Kuroko terkesiap, namun ia hanya bisa menuruti perintah Akashi-nya. Iapun merangkak, mendekat kearah sang iris dwiwarna berada. Membungkukkan tubuh polos berbalut perbannya dan merangkak melewati kedua kaki jenjang Akashi dengan perlahan. Berhenti hingga sebatas pinggang Akashi yang berada tepat di bawah tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka saling berdekatan.

"Hnn.." Akashi mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Kuroko yang saat ini sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Lick me."

Kuroko terdiam.

"Jilati aku, seperti hewan peliharaan yang menjilati majikannya!" Perintah Akashi dengan nada yang dingin. Lalu Kurokopun segera menggapai tangan kekasihnya dengan lembut. Menjilati jari-jari panjang yang terjulur dengan indahnya. Memberi sensasi yang menyenangkan bagi si pemilik jari tersebut.

Saat ini, tubuh polos Kuroko yang berbalut perban menduduki pinggang Akashi, namun berat badannya ia tumpukan pada kedua lutut yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan pinggang sang kekasih sementara kedua tangannya tertumpu pada dada Akashi yang terekspos dengan jelas dan menampakkan tubuh atletis berkat olahraga yang rutin dilakukan setiap pagi.

"Sslurupppp…" Dikulumnya jari-jari Akashi bergantian, dihisap dan dijilatnya seolah ia sedang menikmati es krim rasa vanilla. Dari atas ke bawah hingga jari-jari tersebut basah seluruhnya.

"Bagus…" Sahut Akashi sambil memasukkan jari telunjuknya di dalam mulut Kuroko. Menggerakkan sesuka hati untuk menginfasi rongga mungil yang saat ini masih setia memberikan servis untuk menjilat dan menghisap-hisap jarinya. Memberikan efek sengatan yang mengalir dari ujung syaraf yang ada di jari telunjuknya ke seluruh tubuh dan berakhir di ujung kemaluannya.

"Eeengg..." Tangan kanan Kuroko memegang pergelang tangan Akashi. Mencegah jari-jari lentik itu masuk terlalu dalam di dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dan lanjutkan dengan baik."

Kuroko menurut lagi. Ia segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan jilat-menjilat jari-jari ramping Akashi. Memfokuskan hisapan pada ujung telunjuk dan kemudian menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Menggelitik jemari tersebut dan memberi rasa hangat berkat saliva dan sapuan lidah Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, apa kau juga melakukan hal ini pada si bodoh Aomine itu?" Tanya Akashi sambil menyeka air liur yang menetes dari ujung bibir Kuroko menggunakan ujung ibu jarinya. Namun, sayangnya Kuroko sama sekali tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya. Kemudian Akashi menghela nafas panjang lalu menarik jarinya dari mulut Kuroko. Jari yang penuh saliva itupun digunakan untuk mengangkat dagu sang kekasih.

"Tetsuya, praktekkan padaku bagaimana caramu menggoda si bodoh itu."

Koroko terbelalak. Iapun menahan nafas agar dapat mencerna kata-kata Akashi yang bernada dingin namun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diterjemahkan maksudnya.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya memang tidak pernah menggodanya?" Akashi kemudian tersenyum. Menunggu reaksi dari Kuroko.

**CUP**

Tiba-tiba Kuroko mencium bibir Akashi dengan singkat, ditatapnya heterocrome yang saat ini ada dihadapannya lekat-lekat.

"Jangan pernah menyesal kalau aku menunjukkan semuanya padamu."Jelas Koroko.

Tanpa menunggu waktu, sang baby blue segera mencium bibir Akashi yang sexy. Menjilat bibir bawahnya dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat, kemudian ditekannya bibir yang mulai kemerahan tersebut. Digigitnya pelan dan dilumatnya dengan rakus hingga bibir keduanya basah.

"Bukalah mulutmu, Akashi-kun." Perintah Kuroko saat bibir mereka terpisah sejauh satu satu senti dan dengan segera Akashi membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan Kuroko memasuki rongga mulutnya dan menggelitik dinding-dindingnya. Tak lupa iapun membiarkan lidah Kuroko untuk bermain dengan lidahnya. Saling menyapa dan beradu. Melilit satu sama lain hingga terdengar decakan-decakan khas dari dalam bibir keduanya berkat bercampurrnya saliva mereka berdua. Menyebabkan saliva lolos dari salah satu ujung bibirnya.

"Enhh…" Akashi mendorong tubuh Koroko perlahan hingga bibir keduanya terpisah. Menyisakan benang-benang saliva halus yang kemudian terputus dari kedua lidah mereka. Dengan segera Akashipun mengelap ujung bibirnya yang basah berkat ciuman tadi. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan mengunci iris aquamarine didepannya.

"Tetsuya, apa kau sekaku ini hah? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku saat aku menggoda bibirmu? Kalau seperti itu kujamin Aomine brengsek itu tidak akan mungkin pernah tergoda olehmu!" Ejek Akashi sambil memandangi wajak Kuroko yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Saat itu, Aomine-kun sedang mabuk, jadi…" Kuroko menggantung kata-katanya. Membuat Akashi mendecih karena tidak senang mendengarnya.

"Kalu begitu akan kusuruh butlerku untuk membawakan minuman agar aku mabuk seperti Aomine sialanmu itu!" Akashi bermaksud mengangkat tubuhnya, namun segera dicegah oleh Kuroko.

"Ja…jangan…"

"Kenapa?" Manik merah-emas menatap tajam manik biru muda yang jernih dihadapannya. Menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

"Kau tau…aku tidak suka bau alkohol…" Jelas Kuroko dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal sebab Akashi-kun-nya tidak mengingat sesuatu yang masuk dalam daftar hal yang tidak disukainya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menggoda si bodoh itu saat ia mabuk?"

"I..itu…" Kuroko tergagap, merasa dirinya masuk dalam perangkap.

"Apa kau sedang berbohong, Tetsuya?"

"Itu…" Kuroko mengantung kata-katanya sejenak.

"Aku khilaf…" Lanjut Kuroko sambil melengos, menghindari tatapan Akashi.

Akashi diam beberapa saat. Lalu-

"Hahahaha…khilaf…lucu sekali." Akashi tertawa. Menampakkan senyumnya yang menawan. Senyum pertama sejak mereka berpisah di bandara. Senyum tulus yang teramat sangat dirindukan oleh Kuroko.

"Kau lucu sekali Tetsuya…hahaha…khilaf…alasan macam apa itu…" Akashi masih tertawa mendengar penjelasan Kuroko yang terkesan amat sangat dipaksakan. Ia kenal Kuroko. Ia sangat mengenalnya.

Kuroko terdiam. Wajahnya menunduk, menatap bibir yang tengah tersenyum karena dirinya. Tanpa sadar, ujung jemari Kuroko mendekat ke arah bibir tipis yang ada dibawah wajahnya. Membelai bibir tipis yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Bibir yang biasa memanggil nama kecilnya, tersenyum kepadanya dan juga menggoda dirinya. Kedua sudut bibir Akashi yang tertarik keatas entah mengapa membuat Kuroko merasa rapuh. Meruntuhkan seluruh kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh sang baby blue tersebut. Tanpa sadar pula, kristal bening mulai berjatuhan membasahi kedua manik biru laut yang sangat jernih yang tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya sedetikpun dari bibir Akashi.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang godalah aku, seperti kau menggodanya!" Akashi kembali tersenyum sambil menyeka air mata dari kedua pipi Kuroko.

"A…Akashi-kuuunnn…" Kuroko menangis, kedua tangannya meraih punggung Akashi. Menghambur memeluk leher sang kekasih yang masih saja baik padanya. Menindih tubuh orang yang ada dibawahnya. Menumpukan semua berat badannya pada tubuh Akashi yang duduk bersandarkan sebuah bantal yang pada punggungnya.

"Maaf…maafkan aku….maafkan aku…" Kata-kata Kuroko meluncur disela-sela tangisnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Akashi sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maaf untuk apa, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengelus rambut icy blue yang masih setengah basah dan menguarkan aroma shampoo yang menyegarkan.

"Pokoknya maafkan aku…hikss…" Kuroko terus saja menangis dibalik punggung Akashi.

"Hei…Tetsuya…"

"Maaf…maaf Akashi-kun…maaf…"

Akashi menghela nafas. Tangan kanannya tetap mengelus rambut Kuroko dengan lembut, sementara tangan kirinya hanya bisa menyentuh kasur. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk menyentuh punggung Kuroko yang sakit akibat ulahnya. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas. Menunggu Kuroko menyelesaikan tangisnya yang diiringi kata maaf dan maaf. Walaupun seingatnya lebaran sudah lewat.

.

.

.

"Eeenhh…" Kuroko membuka matanya. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak diatas sesuatu yang berbau maskulin dan sangat disukainya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ehhh.." Kuroko bermaksud untuk bangun dari atas tubuh Akashi, namun tiba-tiba Akashi menahan tubuhnya agar tetap menempel padanya.

"Kau tau, kau sudah tertidur selama satu jam diatas tubuhku setelah kau menangis meraung-meraung." Jelas Akashi sambil tetap memegang kedua bahu Kuroko

"Maaf" Kuroko menunduk dalam.

"Tak apa…aku tetap menyukaimu… " Akashi menghela nafas, kemudian iapun melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan kejadian sebenarnya, Tetsuya."

"Kejadian apa?" Iris aquamarine menatap heterochome dengan takut-takut.

"Jangan berkelit, Tetsuya…aku kenal kau…dan maaf aku baru menyadarinya ketika kau mandi tadi. Ketika aku memutar semua ingatanku dan mengingat-ngingat tingkah ganjilmu yang tiba-tiba sangat berani menentangku dengan mencium si bodoh itu. Maaf…tapi kau membuatku sangat cemburu, sampai aku lepas kendali dan melukaimu."

"A…apa maksudmu Akashi-kun?"

"Jangan lupa Tetsuya, calon suamimu ini termasuk jajaran orang-orang cerdas yang ada di muka bumi ini." Akashi mengelus pipi Kuroko dengan ibu jarinya. "Analisaku makin akurat ketika kau tidak bisa mempraktekkan caramu untuk menggoda si bodoh itu pada diriku."

"I..itu karena aku canggung begitu aku melihat senyummu."

"Ya...dan itu membuktikan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Sangat sangat mencintaiku lebih tepatnya, Tetsuya."

Kuroko terdiam.

"Nah, sekarang berkatalah yang jujur padaku."

"Aku sudah jujur…"

"Tidak, aku tau kalau kau sedang berbohong."

"Terserah kau mau beranalisa seperti apa, aku enggan untuk menjelaskannya. Aku lelah…" Kuroko menghindari tatapan iris dua warna dengan melihat ke jakun Akashi yang turun naik. Yang menurutnya, sepertinya akan sangat enak bila dicicipi dan dihisap-hisap.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak lelah, Tetsuya? Aku lelah…teramat lelah jika harus mengingat kau berciuman dengan lelaki lain didepan mataku. Aku juga lelah karena setiap kali menatap tubuhmu, yang kulihat adalah bekas ciuman seseorang yang belum juga hilang sejak kau ku seret kemari dari rumah si bodoh itu."

Kuroko terkesiap.

"Haruskah aku menggunakan cara yang sedikit kasar untuk memaksamu bercerita, Tetsuya?"

"Jangan..jangan sakiti aku lagi…" Kuruko bersiap untuk memberontak. Nanun sayangnya ada rasa takut yang teramat jelas terpancar dari manik cerahnya.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan yang sebenarnya."

Kuroko hanya bisa diam. Niatnya untuk memberontak hilang entah kemana.

"Geez! Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau cerita. Tapi, pernahkah aku bilang padamu kalau kau terlalu manis untuk kulewatkan?"

"Ehh…" Otak Kuroko mencoba meloading kata-kata Akashi.

"Ja..jangan bilang…" Iris baby blue langsung menoleh. Memfokuskan pandangannya pada bagian menonjol milik Akashi yang masih terbungkus oleh celana kerja berwarna hitam.

"Se..sejak kapan?" Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang dihadapannya.

"Sejak kau menciumku. Sejak kau menindih tubuhku hingga rasanya pinggangku mau patah menjadi dua bagian."

"Aaahhh…Ma..maaf..." Wajah Kuroko memerah. Ia langsung mengangkat pantatnya yang menindih pinggang Akashi, namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang besar menarik lehernya.

"Eennhhh" Bibir mereka bertemu. Bersatu hingga tak ada celah diantara keduanya. Berkecup-kecupan tanpa henti hingga bibir mereka sama-sama basah berlapiskan cairan yang berasal dari ringga mulut mereka.

"A..Akashi kun..eennhh.." Kuroko sedikit kaget ketika Akashi menggeser tubuh mungilnya agar Akashi dapat merasakan indahnya leher Kuroko yang masih dihiasi bercak-bercak kemerahan.

"Ahhh…Akkkhhh…Aaahh..."

Dengan cepat tangan kiri Akashi menggenggam milik Kuroko yang berada di atas dadanya. Mengurutnya dari atas ke bawah hingga batang tersubut semakin lama semakin tegak.

"Eeenggghh…eennhh…" Kuroko gelisah. Nafasnya mulai berat dan tidak teratur begitu penisnya diurut-urut oleh jemari nakal si surai merah. Keatas, kebawah, keatas lagi dan ke bawah lagi. Begitu seterusnya hingga urat-urat di penisnya mulai ketara.

"Tetsuya…bisakah kau berdiri?" Tanya Akashi sambil memandang wajah Kuroko yang makin memerah. Lalu dengan cepat Kuroko mengangguk. Menapakkan kedua kakinya diatas kasur, disamping kiri dan kanan pinggang Akashi, sehingga kini penis menggantungnya berada tepat di depan wajah Akashi yang sedang duduk berselonjor dengan punggung menempel pada sebuah bantal yang didirikan di kepala ranjang tempat tidur.

"Ennhhh…" Kuroko mengerang begitu Akashi dengan cekatan memasukkan penis Kuroko kedalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya dengan rakus, seolah itu adalah menu utama yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu ketika ia sudah sangat lapar dan tidak makan berhari-hari.

"Enngggg….eeenggg…A…Akashi..khun…uhhh…"

"Berpeganglah pada dinding, Tetsuya." Perintah Akashi ketika dia menyadari kalau kedua kaki Tetsuyanya mulai melemas. Maka dengan susah payah Kuroko menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dinding kamar. Bertahan agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh terduduk berkat lututnya yang makin melemas karena rangsangan-rangsangan yang menggelitik syaraf-syaraf kemaluannya dan mengirimkannya ke otak dalam bentuk rasa nikmat bercampur hangat.

Nampak jelas proyeksi siluet tubuh polos Kuroko yang sexy untuk dilihat akibat pantulan cahaya matahari yang mulai tenggelam dari sebuah jendela besar yang tak jauh dari samping tempat tidur yang dipakai oleh kedua insan tersebut.

"A…Akashi…eengg…kun…aahh…aaahhhh…" Nafas Kuroko mulai terengah-engah ketika bibir Akashi menghisap kuat-kuat ujung penisnya sambil kedua tangan sang kekasih meremas bongkahan pantatnya dengan gemas.

"Aakkhh..aakhh...eengggh…" Kuroko hampir kehilangan keseimbangan ketika Akashi memainkan twinsballnya dengan lembut menggunakan lidah hangatnya. Menggoda dan menggelitiknya sesuka hati. Mengulum-ngulumnya sementara lidahnya menyentil-nyentil dengan lembut.

"Enggg…eeenggghh...ahhh…aahh…" Air liurpun menetes netes dari ujung bibir kuroko saat Akashi menghisap bola-bola miliknya. Membuatnya merasa tersengat aliran listrik menyenangkan dan sayang jika dihentikan sekarang juga.

"A..Akashi-kun… Akashi-kun…aaaahhh..aahhh..aakhh…" Kedua telapak tangan Kuroko makin menempel pada dinding kamar. Rasanya kedua tangan itu ingin meremas tembok yang membantunya untuk menjaga keseimbangan ketika miliknya masuk kedalam gua hangat Akashi. Keluar masuk keluar masuk merasakan jilatan-jilatan memabukkan yang membuat ia makin mengerang keenakan.

"Ennngghhhhh…eennnnhh…Aka…aargghh…" Tubuh Kuroko gemetar mendapatkan hisapan kuat dari rongga mulut Akashi….aahh…ia ingin lebih dari ini…ia ingin lebih dari semua ini.

"Aka..aahh…aku…aku…tak sanggup lagi…aakhh…kaki ku…eenhh..aahh…" Tubuh mungil itu makin gemetar, tak kuat lagi jika harus menahan posisinya. Karena bagaimanapun, Ia bukan Akashi, dia bukan juga seorang Seme yang sanggup berdiri lama-lama menerima blow job yang sangat hangat, menggairahkan serta membakar seluruh nafsunya.

"Baiklah…" Seolah mengerti, Akashi langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dalam aksi goda-menggoda kemaluan baby bluenya yang tersayang. Maka, iapun segera menarik pinggang sang kekasih dengan lembut dan hati-hati hingga Kuroko terduduk di atas pahanya, dekat kemaluan miliknya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi namun masih terperangkap dalam celana kerjanya.

"Tetsuya, bisakah kau dekatkan puting kemerahanmu yang malu-malu untuk muncul dari balik perban itu agar bisa kuhisap-hisap supaya suara desahan erotismu semakin terdengar merdu di dekat telingaku?"

"Akashi-kun..!" Kuroko cemberut, wajahnya semakin memerah mendengarkan permintaan frontal dari kekasih merahnya.

"Sudah kubilang pinggangku hampir patah menahan tubuhmu yang tertidur tadi. Setidaknya kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang menimpa pinggangku ini." Jelas Akashi sambil memasang muka memelas yang amat sangat kontras dengan kepribadiannya.

"Ta…tapi.."

"Adduhhhh...pinggangku…aduhh…" Akashi mengaduh. Ia memegang pinggangnya dan memberikan tatapan bagai seorang korban kejahatan yang amat dirugikan.

"Huuuftt!" Demi membungkam tingkah konyol Akashi, Kurokopun segera mengangkat tubuhnya. Menumpukan berat tubuhnya ke kedua lutut untuk menyamakan tinggi dadanya dengan orang ada dihadapannya. Kemudian iapun menggeser sedikit perbannya dengan kedua tangannya agar kedua nipplenya bisa lolos dari penjara yang bernama perban. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan nipplenya yang menyembul itu ke bibir Akashi dan tentu saja langsung dilahap dengan suka cinta oleh si korban licik tersebut.

"Slluurpppp…sluuurrppp…" Akashi menjilat-jilat puting tegang yang disodorkan. Menghisapnya kuat-kuat dan menggigitnya dengan gemas.

"Ennhh..aahh…aahh…" Kuroso mendesah-desah. Rasa geli bercampur enak melanda dadanya. Kedua tangannya meremas-remas surai merah yang sangat dirindukannya sebagai pelampiasan. Terlebih lagi saat kedua tangan Akashi mulai meraba-raba kedua bongkahan pantatnya dengan gerakan yang penuh maksud. Rasanya…ahh…sungguh aneh namun enak untuk dinikmati.

"Akashi-kun..eenhhh…eenhhh..." Kuroko meresapi jilatan Akashi yang berpindah pada putting kanannya. Ia juga sangat menikmati remasan-remasan lembut pada pantatnya yang semakin lama semakin kencang dan kasar.

"Engh…eengh…aahh…aahh…" Kuroko mendesah pelan begitu jari tengah Akashi memasuki lubang sempitnya dan mengeluar masukkannya perlahan.

"Akashi-kun…aahh…aku tidak mau satu…" Protes Kuroko sambil memeluk pucuk kepala Akashi. Menyembunyikan raut merah di wajahnya yang menjalar hingga ketelinga.

"Sabarlah sayang…" Jelas Akashi seperlunya sambil kemudian melanjutkan hisapan pada tonjolan pink di dada Kuroko seara bergantian.

"Eeenngghh…eennhh…" Kuroko mulai mengerang ketika Akashi menambahkan jari telunjuk. Mengeluarkan masukkan kedua jari tersebut untuk merangsang cairan alami supaya segera membasahi lubang sempitnya agar mudah untuk menerima prosesi-prosesi kegiatan selanjutnya.

"Aaakkhhh…aahh…aahhh…" Desahan Kuroko mulai sering terdengar semenjak kedua jari Akashi bergerak sesuka hati. Kadang mngorek-ngorek lubang sempit kuroko seperti gerakan ular yang meliuk-liuk, kadang juga bergerak seperti gunting yang membuka dan menutup.

"Eeenghhhh…aakhh…aakhhh..aka..ahh.." Suara Kurokopun makin terdengar jelas ditelinga Akashi begitu jari ketiga memasuki anusnya. Mengobok-obok dan bergerak-gerak mencari sesuatu. Ke kiri dan kekanan. Ke atas dan juga kebawah. Membuat liur Koroko menetes-netes. Membuat jemarinya makin kuat meremas surai scarlet yang ada dalam pelukan kedua tangannya.

"Aaaaaarggghhhh…aargghhh.." Tubuh Kuroko tiba-tiba melenting kebelakang membentuk kurva. Nafasnya teregah-engah dan matanya menjadi semakin sayu.

"Hnnn…" Akashi tersenyum senang. Berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan Kuroko dengan ketiga jarinya. Kemudian ia menghentikan hisapan di dada Kuroko yang merah akibat terlalu lama menjadi sasaran mulut nakalnya.

Lalu, Akashi memeluk kepala Kuroko yang dengan refleks menempelkan wajah sayunya di dada bidang sang Kekasih. Tubuhnya dimajukan sedikit agar ia bisa duduk dengan sempurna dan tidak bbersandar pada bantal lagi. Lalu ia menggerakan ketiga jari yag ada di lubang berkerut sang baby blue dengan cepat sambil tangan satunya menahan tengkuk Kuroko agar Kuroko dapat mempertahankan posisinya. Ketiga jari kanannya kini terus-terusan menghantam prostat Kuroko berkali-kali. Membuat Kuroko makin menggila dan makin liar dalam pelukan Akashi.

"Arrgghh…aargghhhh…aakkhh…" Kedua tangan Kuroko meremas pundak Akashi sebagai penyalur kenikmatan. Baginya semua ini masih kurang. Maka iapun ikut menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya naik turun, menyambut ketiga jari Akashi. Rasa nikmat menjalari seluruh indranya. Ia ingin rasa tersebut terus ada. Ia ingin prostatnya dimanjakan lagi dan lagi.

"Aaaaakhh..aku…aku…aargh.." Kelopak mata Kuroko membuka dan menutup. Liurnya semakin banyak menetes membasahi leher jenjangnya. Kepalanya menengadah menghadap langit-langit kamar. Sementara batang kemaluannya semakin tegang dan bergetar.

"Jangan ditahan Tetsuya.." Akashi mempercepat sodokan jari-jarinya sementara tangan kirinya tetap menahan tengkuk Kuroko agar Kuroko tetap dalam posisinya, karena sangat tidak mungkin baginya untuk menyentuh punggung Kuroko. Heterochromenya tak melewatkan sedetikpun mimik wajah sexy yang sangat ketara di wajah putih porselen sang kekasih.

"A..Akashi…Aaaagggh…Aargghhhhhh…" Sperma Kuroko tiba-tiba menyemprot dengan kuat. Membasahi perut dan juga wajah Akashi. Ya…salahkan Akashi yang tidak memegangi penis Kuroko disaat Kuroko sedang klimaks. Merasakan kenikmatan hingga kepuncak.

"Aaaahh…aahhh..ahh…" Nafas Kuroko terengah-engah setelah hasratnya keluar sepenuhnya. Tubuhnya lemas seketika dan langsung limbung diatas tubuh Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum puas, ia segera menyeka lelehan sperma Kuroko yang mengotori pipinya dengan menggunakan telunjuknya, lalu dihisapnya telunjuk tersebut agar dapat merasakan cairan sang kekasih yang gurih dan beraroma khas. Tak lupa ia juga segera menyeka air liur Kuroko yang menetes tadi menggunakan punggung tangannya, kemudian dipandanginya wajah yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik dada bidangnya.

"Tetsuya…aku tidak mau mengganggumu, tapi bisakah kau menyingkir sebentar. Aku ingin sedikit meluruskan tubuhku." Jelas Akashi sambil mengeluarkan tiga jarinya dari lubang hangat Kuroko yang sudah sangat basah karena pelumas alami yang diproduksi oleh lubang pink tersebut.

Maka, Kurokopun mengangkat tubuhnya. Merangkak mundur dan kemudian segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, namun-

"Akkhhh…" Erangan kesakitan keluar tepat setelah punggungnya menyentuh kasur.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?!" Akashi panik. Ia segera bangkit dan langsung mengangkat kedua bahu Kuroko. Mengarahkan tubuh mungil tersebut agar terduduk dengan tegap menghadap dirinya.

"Ma..maaf…aku lupa..hah..hah..hah..." Jelas Kuroko sambil memandang wajah Akashi yang menampakkan raut khawatir sekaligus penyesalan disela-sela nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah. Ia tidak menyangka tubuhnya akan terasa sangat lelah padahal ia hanya satu kali keluar.

"…"

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko menatap Akashi yang terdiam dan menunduk. Sebuah ekspresi yang hampir tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya.

"Akashi-kun…aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kecewa…namun, bisakan kita hentikan ini…aku…aku…" Kuroko mengantung kata-katanya sambil terus menatap Akashi dengan mata sayunya. Berharap Akashinya mengerti akan kondisi fisiknya yang jauh dari kata bugar. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu stress akhir-akhir ini karena semua tekanan batin yang diterima, hingga ia akhirnya mengabaikan kesehatan dan menurunkan vitalitaasnya.

"Tetsuya…maaf..." Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Lalu, tiba-tiba entah bagaimana caranya Akashi langsung membalikkan tubuh Kuroko. Mendorong tubuh tersebut hingga mencium kasur. Kemudian ditariknya paha Kuroko agar lebih naik dan memperlihatkan lubang ditengahnya.

"Eh?" Kuroko terlalu syok untuk mencerna semua pergerakan Akashi. Tubuhnya masih lemas, kesadarannya masih diperbatasan akibat klimaks yang dirasakan sebelumnya. Wajahnya yang mencium kasur dimiringkan hingga ia bisa melihat wajah Akashi yang masih tertunduk.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi." Akashi membuka risleting dan segera menurunkan celana panjangnya hingga sebatas paha, kemudian dipegangnya penis yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan precum sedari tadi. Diarahkannya benda tumpul yang keras itu kedalam lubang pink didepannya.

"Arrghhhh…" Kuroko mengerang keras begitu kepala penis Akashi memasuki dirinya.

"Tetsuya..eenghh…" Akashi memasukkan seluruh penisnya dala satu hentakan kuat.

"Aaaarrrghhhhh…!" Kuroko kini berteriak. Lubang pantatnya terasa panas serasa dibelah oleh penis Akashi.

"Hah..hahh..haahh.." Nafas Kuroko putus-putus. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing. Kemudian ia melayangkan tatapan protes kearah Akashi, sementara lubang sempitnya mencoba menyesuaikan diri pada benda yang masuk kedalamnya.

"Aku tau kau lelah, tapi..jangan terlalu kejam padaku Tetsuya…" Jelas Akashi. Tak lama kemudian Akashi mengeluar masukkan miliknya perlahan, agar Kuroko tidak merasa kesakitan lagi.

"Ta..tapi..tapi..ahh.." Kuroko mencengkram seprai dengan jari-jemarnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit yang mendera lubang bawahnya yang sangat menggiurkan.

"Tetsuya…eennn…jangan curang…" Akashi menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan tempo yang agak bertambah dari sebelumnya. Ada rasa nyaman dan menyenangkan begitu batang tegangnya terhisap-hisap oleh lubang anal sang kekasih.

"Akkhh..aakhhh..akkhh…berhenti..berhenti…" Suara Kuroko memelas disela-sela desahan dan tubuhnya yang berguncang-guncang maju mundur mengikuti sodokan-sodokan penis Akashi di dalam tubuhnya.

" Kenapa Tetsuya?" Akashi menghentikan gerakan in outnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Bisakah aku ahh..istiirahat dulu..hah..hah..hah.." Pinta Kuroko sambil mengambil asupan udara sebanyak-banyaknya, berusaha menstabilkan deru nafas yang tak beraturan sedari tadi. Kedua tangannya digunakan sebagai penumpu tubuhnya agar dapat diangkat, sehingga oksigen dapat mengalir melalui paru-parunya dengan baik.

"iie!" Jawab Akashi singkat dengan wajah dan nada yang datar. Kemudian cengkraman tangannya pada pinggul Kuroko semakin kuat, menahan tubuh tersebut agar tak melarikan diri dari hantaman-hantaman penis Akashi yang seenaknya keluar masuk tanpa izin. Mengaduk-aduk lubang kuroko yang sudah tidak perawan lagi, namun tetap saja terasa sempit dan enak untuk dikunjungi.

"Enggg...Aka…aahhh…aakkhh…" Tubuh Kuroko terlonjak begitu Akashi makin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Tetsuya, bertahanlah." Akashi memegangi pinggul Kuroko, agar Kuroko tetap diposisinya.

"Ahh..hentikan..aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi...aku lelah…" Bola mata Kuroko timbul tenggelam dibalik kelopaknya. Menahan getaran-getaran yang tersalur dari syaraf-syaraf di tubuh bagian bawahnya hingga ke otaknya. Rasanya semakin lama semakin nikmat, namun ia tahu tubuhnya mungkin tidak bisa bertahan terlalu lama.

"Heennn…tapi aku masih ingin…aku bahkan belum keluar sama sekali…lagipula kau baru sekali kan?" Akashi menggenggam penis Kuroko yang bergerak menggantung-gantung mmengikuti irama tubuh yang bergerak maju mundur. Dirasakan penis lemas tadi sudah mulai terpengaruh. Semakin lama semakin menegang sedikit demi sedikit. Diurut-urutnya batang tersebut secara teratur tanpa menghentikan gerakan juniornya di lubang yang semakin basah dan hangat.

"A..aku tau..tapi…aakhh..aakhh…" Kuroko mendesah-desah mendapatkan sodokan-sodokan penis Akashi didalam lubang analnya.

"Blow job...bagaimana kalau blow job?" Kuroko mencoba menawarkan dengan nada yang panik. Sejujurnya tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup melakukan sex hari ini. Terlebih lagi banyak hal yang membuatnya sangat lelah sebelum ia melakukan kegiatan nistanya besama Akashi. Semua diluar perkiraannya. Ia tidak menyangka tubuhnya akan luar biasa lelah setelah merasakan klimaks yang pertama tadi.

"Tidak. Aku mau tubuhmu."

"Aku rasa…aku..aahh..aku hanya sanggup dua kali…eenhhh….aaakkkhh.." Kuroko mengerang ketika penis Akashi bergerak-gerak genit menggoda sweet spotnya.

"Dua kali huh..?" Akashi memperlambat gerakannya.

"I..iya..eennhh..eenhh…" Kuroko mencoba mempertahankan logikanya. Membuat miliknya enggan untuk menegang lebih jauh lagi.

"Ohhh…ayolah Tetsuya…dua kali tidak akan cukup untuk memuaskan semua hasrat yang sudah lama tidak kau penuhi…" Akashi tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya.

"Lalu kau ingin bilang, kalau itu salahku…?" Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya, menatap Akashi dengan muka teflonnya dengan sebal.

"Haahhh…"Akashi menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, dua kali kan ya?"

"I..iya…" Kuroko mencium aroma ketidakberesan dari perkataan Akashi barusan, juga dari gerak-gerik Akashi yang mulai mencurigakan.

"Aaahh….eeennhh…"

Akashi kembali mencium leher jenjang Kuroko dan meraba-raba puting Kuroko yang terselip diantara perban yang terbuka. Sementara iris aquamarine itu menangkap pergerakan Akashi yang tiba-tiba menyelipkan tangan kanannya kedalam bantal yang tadi sempat dipakai untuk menahan punggungnya ketika ia mengintrogasi sang kekasih biru lautnya itu.

Dengan mengandalkan kekuatan yang tersisa, Kuroko langsung memberontak. Menggerakkan tubuhnya agar maju supaya bisa lolos dari cengkraman sang kekasih. Namun, bagaimanapun Akashi lebih cerdik dari Kuroko. Ia selalu punya cara agar Kuroko dapat mengikuti kemauannya.

"Akkhhh…sakit…Akashi kun, sakit…aakhh…" Kuroko mengaduh, ketika tangan kanan Akashi menekan punggung Kuroko yang masih berlalut perban. Membuat konsentrasi Kuroko buyar seketika dari upayanya yang ingin lepas dari niat terselubung sang kekasih. Lalu, ketika Kuroko disibukkan dengan rasa sakit dipunggungnya, Akashi segera melepas penisnya dari ubang sempit Kuroko. Ia bangkit. Mengambil benda nista yang sangat tidak disukai oleh Kuroko dari balik bantal tadi.

"Hnnn.." Akashi tersenyum dan segera membalikkan tubuh Kuroko ke posisi terlentang.

"Aaakhhh..sakit..Akashi-kun..aakhh…" Kuroko mengerang karena kembali merasakan sakit yang teramat pada punggung yang bersentuhan dengan kasur dibawahnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, dengan lihai Akashi langsung memasangkan sebuah cock ring pada penis Kuroko yang masih setengah tegang berkat ulahnya. Jujur, agak sulit memasang benda itu disaat penis sudah sudah dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Sakit…sakit...huhuhuhu…" Tak terasa air mata mulai menggenang dipipi Kuroko. Kedua tangan Kuroko menggapai-gapai pundak Akashi. Mencengkramnya agar tubuhnya dapat duduk demi mengurangi rasa sakit pada punggungnya, walau ia tidak bisa mengurangi ngilu di kemaluannya yang tergesek-gesek oleh benda brengsek yang dulu hanya pernah dijumpainya sekali.

"Eeerrgghh..." Kuroko mengerang ketika cock ring itu dipasang satu demi satu dengan paksa oleh kedua tangan Akashi pada pangkal penisnya.

"Jangan…jangan…kumohon jangan.." Kuroko berusaha menghalangi tangan Akashi yang memasang benda sialan itu.

Rasa ngilu bercampur sakit saat benda berbentuk cincin-cincin silikon berbagai ukuran yang berjajar dan disatukan dengan silikon berbentuk garis di empat sisi seluruh cincin tersebut mulai memerangkap seluruh penis Kuroko dari ujung hingga ke pangkal. Selamat pada Akashi yang sudah mengatur ukuran cock ring berganda itu agar pas dipakaikan pada penis Kuroko tiga bulan yang lalu, sehingga ia tidak perlu mengesetnya lagi saat ini. Dan selamat juga karena cock ring itu kini sudah terpasangan dengan sempurna dengan paksaan yang menyakitkan tentunya.

"Tetsuya…kau tau kan bagaimana cara kerja cock ring itu seperti apa?" Akashi tersenyum.

"Akashi-kun….kenapa…?" Protes Kuroko dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Aku masih menginginkanmu sayang…" Ucap Akashi sambil menyunggingkan senyum terlebarnya. Membuat Kuroko sadar, kalau malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang baginya.

.

.

.

**#To be continue#**

**.**

**.**

Nah lo…lemon macem apa tuh…

Hah? Ngegantung? Tanggung? Ckckck...gimana ya… /ngelengos/

Lanjutin gak ya lemonnya...? Apa udah aja..? Aaahhhh…silahkan katakan sajahhhh di kolom review ituuhhh…semua tergantung permintaan minna…aku mah nurut aja…Fufufufu…

Buat **KyraAkaKuroLover, Yuna Seijuurou, ayanesakura chan, HanaBee-c, Ai Minkyoo Chan, Sagitarius Red, Ayuni Yukinojo, AkashiKazune1, Matsuoka Rose, p.w sasusaku, spring field sakura, ShizukiArista, Myadorabletetsuya, sofi asat, B-Rabbit Ai, deerpop, MuroSaku Seijuro, Yukichaa **dan** Ningie Cassie **biasa lah aku bales lewat PM sebagai bentuk terimakasih aku ke kalian. Special thanks buat** AkashiKazune1** yang mau-maunya digangguin buat dengerin kegalonan aku terus-terusan.

Untuk, **Flow L **update subuh-subuh itu paling bagus…bisa sekalian editing waktu kondisi otak lagi di tahap yang paling fresh. Hah ratu cliff hanger? Aku gak pernah ngerasa jualan gantungan baju tuh… /Plakk/. Terus buat **Kuro Kisaragi, **nih lanjutannya uda nongol. Makasih untuk kalian berdua ya…

See u next chapter minna… maklumilah Author pemalas ini, yang selalu ngehindar buat ngetik terlalu banyak!

Eh tapi ini udah lumayan loh hampir 5k.

/Giliran lemon aja lu, panjang!/

Btw **RnR** as the feedback please.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry for late update… .

By the way, this is my Special Thanks to **MyadorableTetsuya** because of your fic, I try to make hurt comfort for AkaKuro. You know, you inspire me.

This fic is also for **AkashiKazune1**. This is your late birthday gift. Yeah…sometime gift isn't always as your wish.

Then, thank you for **Sagitarius Red, KUROUJI, MyadorableTetsuya, Yuna Seijuurou, Yukichaa, Aoi-Umai, Spring field sakura, p.w sasusaku, AkashiKazune, KyraAkaKuroLover, Hanabee-c, B-Rabbit Ai, Flow L, Ningie Cassie, Uchiha Ryuuki, Zhang Fei, Tetsuya kurosaki, Noir-Alvarez **I'll talk to you by PM.

Untuk **Guest** (ini lanjutan lemonnya), **Kuro Kisaragi** (ini apdetannya; jangan bosen minta update lagi), **N-Hu** (ini updateannya; ante juga bangga), Makasih banyak kalian bertiga udah ngereview fic ini.

**.**

_**Then, enjoy this!**_

**.**

**.**

**Onegai, Akashi-kun!**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Onegai, Akashi-kun barulah punya saya, Mizukinokawaii.

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Genre:** Hurt Comfort, Drama

**Rate:** M

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy, Lemon…yeah STILL LEMON coz you want it, but…be careful dude! _*Smirk_

.

**###**

.

.

"Tetsuya…kau tau kan bagaimana cara kerja cock ring itu seperti apa?" Akashi tersenyum.

Sang aquamarine hanya terdiam, begitu Akashi benar-benar selesai memasangkan cock ring pada penis Kuroko. Dari awal ia tau bahwa ia akan berakhir seperti ini. Namun mengingat sikap lembut Akashi sebelumnya yang merawat lukanya sekaligus memakaikannya perban, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau prediksi awalnya benar-benar terjadi.

Karena itulah dari awal pula ia sebenarnya sangat tidak suka diseret ke kamar ini. Ia sangat sangat membenci kamar Akashi yang lampunya amat jarang dinyalakan. Ia membenci kamar Akashi yang selalu saja memberi inspirasi tidak benar bagi Akashi untuk menikmati tubuhnya. Karena didalam kamar sialan ini, Akashi selalu saja menyembunyian benda-benda yang seharusnya tidak perlu ada. Benda-benda yang sangat mengerikan apabila terpasangan pada bagian tubuh tertentu miliknya. Seperti cock ring yang kini terpasang pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Cock ring ganda yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan sidik jari pemiliknya dan entah bagaimana Akashi-nya bisa mendapatkan barang brengsek seperti itu.

"A…Akashi-kun…jangan seperti ini, aku mohon…" Kuroko membalikkan tubuhnya hingga mereka berdua berhadapan. Kemudian ia memasang wajah memelasnya di hadapan heterochrome yang siap memangsa.

"Tetsuya, aku minta maaf…namun…wajah tak berdayamu benar-benar membuatku semakin bernafsu untuk melahapmu."

"Akashi-kun…kumohon… Hentikan ini semua. Kau tau, aku tidak akan sanggup melakukannya saat ini." Kuroko memohon sambil memegang kedua lengan Akashi. Menatapnya dengan putus asa. Pipinya sedikit basah karena air mata.

"Maaf…"

Akashi langsung mencium bibir Kuroko. Kedua tangannya langsung memegangi sisi kiri dan kanan kepala Kuroko ketika sang surai biru laut itu ingin menolaknya.

"Ennggg…eenggg…" Kuroko tak berkutik. Gerakan kepalanya sudah terkunci. Ia hanya bisa untuk terus melawan keinginan Akashi dengan tidak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun untuk menyambut lidah Akashi.

"Aaaaarrghhh…" Kuroko mengerang, saat tiba-tiba sang pemilik heterochrome itu menekan punggungnya. Membuat kedua belah bibirnya terpaksa membuka dan kedua tangannya secara refleks menancapkan kuku-kuku tumpulnya ke lengan Akashi.

"Aakhh...aahh…ahh…aahh…" Kuroko memejamkan mata. Merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa pada punggungnya. Sementara ada rasa memabukkan yang mengalir dari rongga mulut yang kini sedang kedatangan lidah lapar sang kekasih.

"Shitt!" Akashi mengaduh ketika tiba-tiba Kuroko menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tetsuya?!" Akashi melepaskan rengkuhannya. Disekanya darah yang sedikit mengalir dari bibir bawahnya.

Melihat ada kesempatan, Kuroko langsung mendorong tubuh Akashi hingga Akashi terlentang ke arah kasur. Dengan segala upaya, Kurokopun segera berusaha untuk mengamankan dirinya agar tidak usah merasakan sakit, terutama dari punggungnya yang masih terbalut perban.

Sang Baby bluepun segera mengambil bantal terdekat dan melemparkannya ke wajah Akashi. Disusul guling dan satu bantal lagi, hingga membuat Akashi sedikit kewalahan begitu mendapatkan serangan dadakkan. Kemudian dengan mengandalkan tenaganya yang tersisa, Kuroko segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlari menjauh.

"Tetsuya! Apa-apaan kau!" Akashi kesal. Ia segera bertidak cepat menyingkirkan dua bantal dan juga sebuah guling dari tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau meninggalkan kamar ini, kau akan tau akibatnya!" Bentak Akashi, begitu melihat Kuroko mengambil bathrobe. Memakainya dengan asal dan segera membuka pintu kamar dengan menggunakan anak kunci yang tergantung pada pintu tersebut.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi berteriak ketika Kuroko meninggalkannya sendirian dan tidak menghiraukan perkataannya. Ada perasaan kesal ketika Kuroko menolak dirinya. Kemudian tanpa membuang waktu, Akashi langsung menyusul meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun bodoh! Akashi-kun kejam! Aku benci Akashi-kun!" Kuroko memaki tak jelas sambil duduk dilantai kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Wajahnya tampak putus asa ketika ia mencoba melepaskan cock ring yang ada di tubuh bagian bawahnya, walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu kalau usahanya akan sia-sia mengingat saat ini miliknya sudah setengah tegang.

Lalu dengan segera Kurokopun segera mengalihkan pikirannya. Membayangkan masa SMA nya yang menyenangkan bersama Aomine. Dimana ia dan Aomine sering bermain basket bersama sebagai satu tim, melalui pengarahan taktik brilian dari Kagami sebagai pelatihnya.

"Chikuso! Kenapa aku malah teringat Aomine-kun!" Kuroko marah-marah dalam diam.

"Tetsuya, buka pintunya!" Suara Khas Akashi menembus dari balik pintu hingga kedalam kamar. Membuat Kuroko menutup mulutnya menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Menahan rasa kaget, emosi dan juga kekecewaan yang mendalam begitu kekasih merahnya mulai menggedor-gedor pintu kamar dengan kasar.

Ya…saat ini, Kuroko mengunci diri didalam kamarnya. Jika didalam kamar Akashi ia hanya bisa merasakan aura mencekam dan juga kenangan tidak menyenangkan, maka dikamar yang bernuansa biru langit inilah ia bisa merasa nyaman dengan banyaknya kenangan indah tertanam.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi kembali memanggil.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau! Dasar Akashi-kun bodoh!" Kuroko menjawab sembari memaki. Lalu ia berusaha membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan agar ukuran penisnya dapat kembali normal, sehingga tidak ada rasa ngilu lagi pada bagian tubuhnya tersebut. Bagaimanapun rasa ngilu yang disebabkan oleh cock ring yang terpasangan pada penisnya sangatlah menyiksa. Ada rasa pusing yang menjalar ketika hasrat yang dirasakan terpaksa harus diredam.

Jika ingin jujur, sebenarnya Kuroko ingin menuntaskan semua ini bersama Akashi-kun-nya. Namun ia sadar, ia adalah pihak yang saat ini sedang tidak bisa melayani Akashi sebaik mungkin. Ia tidak akan bisa memuaskan Akashi hanya dengan satu dua kali menyemburkan spermanya sendiri dan meremas-remas milik Akashi menggunakan lubang sempitnya yang berkedut-kedut.

"Tetsuya…" Kali ini suara Akashi mulai menurun.

"Pergi saja sana! Dasar Akashi-kun tidak berperasaan! Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi dengan Akashi-kun!" Kuroko berdiri, meraih sebuah vas keramik berukuran kecil dari meja dekat tempat tidurnya dan melemparnya kearah pintu yang masih tertutup sehingga menimbulkan suara pecahan yang lumayan mengagetkan Akashi dari balik pintu. Lalu tiba-tiba suasanapun menjadi sepi dan sunyi. Ya… Hanya itu yang bisa menggambarkan suasana kamar Kuroko detik ini. Namun, Kuroko tidak peduli. Ia ingin Akashi segera menyerah untuk menikmati tubuhnya. Ia sudah sangat lelah kali ini.

Kuroko yang masih kesal setelah melempar vas langsung berjalan cepat menuju ke kamar mandinya. Disingkapnya batrobe bagian bawah yang masih menutupi tubuh polosnya. Lalu Kuroko menyalakan keran air dan mendekatkan miliknya yang masih terpasang cock ring. Mengguyur miliknya dengan air dingin yang mengucur dari keran tersebut sembari berharap dinginnya air bisa mengurangi ketegangan pada miliknya dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Kuroko menundukkan kepala. Tubuhnya lelah. Ia menunggu dan menunggu agar ukuran penisnya dapat menyusut berkat bantuan air keran dan juga pengalihan pikirannya. Ia mencoba memikirkan vanilla milksake yang rasanya menyegarkan, Burger yang lumayan enak di maji burger, kemudian nigou yang kepemilikannya sudah ia serahkan pada Kiyoshi dan juga Hyuga-senpainya untuk dipelihara.

Pikiran Kuroko kini melayang lagi, pada indahnya hari-hari yang ia lalui bersama Ryouta-nii-channya di sebuah apartemen sederhana di pinggir kota Kyoto. Bagaimana Nii-channya itu selalu berangkat pagi dan pulang malam demi membiayai kuliah Kuroko dengan pekerjaan sebagai model terkenal.

Ya, kuroko adalah seorang mahasiswa disebuah universitas yang terpaksa harus mengambil cuti selama setahun, sejak Nii-channya terkena musibah yang berujung pada kondisi koma enam bulan lalu. Andai saja Akashi tidak menolongnya, mungkin saat ini Nii-channya itu sudah meninggal akibat ketidakbecusannya dalam membiayai seluruh pengobatan beserta pembiayaan fasilitas rumah sakit dengan gajinya sebagai pekerja paruh waktu disebuah toko buku.

"Ryouta-nii-chan…aku merindukanmu…" Kuroko berkata lirih. Iapun mematikan air keran, setelah miliknya kembali normal. Kemudian tubuh lelahnya ia paksakan untuk berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang sudah lebih dari seminggu tidak dipakai.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko langsung menoleh kearah pintu dimana senuah suara terdengar. Ia terkejut begitu mendapati Akashi kini sedang berdiri dan bersedekap sambil bersandar pada daun pintu. Pecahan-pecahan vas keramik hasil lemparannya tadi kini sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"A..Akashi-kun...bagaimana bisa…" Kuroko tercengang. Seingatnya pintunya kamarnya terkunci dan dibiarkan menggantung pada kenopnya. Sehingga sangat mustahil bagi Akashi untuk bisa membuka pintu tersebut, bahkan jika harus menggunakan kunci cadangan sekalipun.

"Kau membuang-buang waktuku." Kilatan kemarahan terpancar dari kedua heterochrome yang saat ini memandang tajam. Dilemparnya sebuah kenop pintu yang masih terpasang kunci hingga menyentuh lantai didekat kaki Kuroko. Ah…nampaknya Akashi sudah menggergaji kenop pintu tersebut entah menggunakan apa hingga sekarang terlihat lubang berbentuk persegi panjang yang tidak terlalu besar menghiasi pintu kamar Kuroko.

"Aku tidak suka kau berkata seperti tadi." Akashi berjalan menuju tempat dimana Kuroko berdiri. Membuat Kuroko meneguk ludah dan mencoba untuk menjauh, namun sayangnya tidak bisa dilakukan. Seolah kaki-kakinya telah terpaku pada lantai hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Keberadaan Akashi-nya saat ini sungguh sangat mendominasi dan mengintimidasi dirinya sehingga ia hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Engghhh…" Kuroko melenguh ketika bibirnya dilumat oleh Akashi secara tiba-tiba.

"Ennhh..eenhh…" Suara sang baby blue makin intens terdngar dikala Akashi makin gencar menghisap-hisap bibir bawahnya juga menyapu dan menggigitnya dengan gemas. Ada sedikit rasa darah menyeruak ketika tak sengaja lidahnya balas mengulum bibir bawah Akashi. Salivapun mulai menetes ketika lidah Akashi masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya, mengirimkan rangsangan-rangsangan hingga cairanpun saling bertukar. Yah…ciuman Akashi memang selalu memabukkan. Selalu mendominasi hingga ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmati tanpa bisa berbuat banyak. Namun, entah mengapa tubuhnya yang lelah seolah menyadarkannya. Kurokopun segera mendorong tubuh Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, hentikan! Kubilang aku tidak mau melakukannya denganmu!"

"Tetsuyaa….!" Akashi menatap tajam. Bagaimana mungkin ciuman yang pertamanya mendapat balasan tiba-tiba harus mendapat penolakan. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang saat ini ada dipikiran si manis berambut biru itu. Akashi merasa dipermainkan sejak tadi.

"Aaaarrgghhhhhh!" Kuroko mengerang kesakitan begitu Akashi menggendongnya paksa kemudian melempar tubuh mungilnya ke atas kasur dengan kasar.

"Aaaaarrrrrgggghhhhh!" Kuroko kini berteriak. Rasa sakit menjalar melalui punggung yang bertubrukan dengan kasur.

"Sakit…sakit…" Tangan-tangan mungil Kuroko memukul-mukul Akashi yang sudah berada diatas tubuhnya. Gerakan tubuhnya makin liar ketika Akashi menekan tubuhnya lebih jauh menyentuh kasur.

"Akashi-kun kubilang aku tidak mau!" Kuroko berteriak agar sang kekasih segera menghentikan tindakan yang menyakiti dirinya. Namun sayang –seolah menulikan fungsi indra pendengaran- Akashi malah menekan dada Kuroko dan memberikan sakit yang lebih parah.

**Plllaakkk!**

Akashi tiba-tiba terdiam. Menatap lurus iris aquamarine di bawahnya, sementara pipinya terasa panas terkena tamparan.

"Baiklah…aku mengerti…kau sedang ingin bermain kasar sekarang…" Akashi tersenyum.

"Aarghhhhh!" Kuroko kembali berteriak dengan keras begitu mendapati tubuhnya ditarik dan dipeluk erat oleh Akashi-kun dalam posisi sama-sama duduk dan saling berhadapan.

"I will grant it honey…" Bisik Akashi disamping telinga Kuroko, disela-sela teriakan Kuroko yang semakin keras dan memilukan.

"Arrghh.,.hentikan…aahhh…aakka...arrgghh…" Kuroko makin memberontak. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari sang surai scarlet. Mendorong-dorong tubuh didepannya dengan kedua tangannya semampunya. Melepaskan tangan-tangan yang merengkuhnya dalam pelukan yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya denganmu sekarang, lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Teriak Kuroko yang makin banyak mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Tidak mau denganku katamu… Hmmm…baiklah kalau kau menginginkan adegan pemerkosaan, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membuatmu puas." Akashi tersenyum menyeringai kearah Kuroko yang saat ini menatapnya dengan raut kesakitan yang entah mengapa justru menambah libido Akashi menjadi semakin naik. Yaah…Akashi memang sangat suka berperan sebagai pemerkosa disaat mereka berdua melakukan adegan sex. Perlu diketahui, bukan hanya sekali dua kali saja ia berperan menjadi tokoh antagonis demi memuaskan Uke tersayang dibawah kendali tubuhnya.

.

.

"Akashi-kun..eenhh.." Kuroko melenguh ketika tangan-tangan jahil Akashi mulai merayapi paha Kuroko.

"Kau sangat mengagumkan dengan posisi seperti ini…" Jelas Akashi sambil memandangi Kuroko yang sedang berdiri –lebih tepatnya terpaksa dan dipaksa berdiri- di bawah rangka pintu yang menghubungkan kamar Kuroko dengan balkon yang telah dibuka. Sebuah dasi mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan halus Kuroko dan bagian tenganya di sambungkan pada dasi panjang lainnya yang menjulang tinggi dan melewati lubang-lubang angin yang ada di atas kerangka pintu. Tubuh polos berbalut perbannya sedikit menggigil kala udara dingin menyapa kulitnya.

"Akashi-kun…hanashite kudasai…" Kuroko menarik-narik tangannya yang tergantung keatas. Wajahnya sudah sangat basah karena air mata yang mengalir berkat perlakuan pemuda beriris dwiwarna yang membuatnya harus merasakan perih berkali-kali pada punggungnya.

"Kau lebih seksi kalau seperti ini, Tetsuya…" Akashi menciumi bongkahan pantat mulus Kuroko. Diremas-remasnya kedua belah bongkahan kenyal tersebut dengan gemas.

"A...Akashi-kun…" Kuroko menoleh kebelakang, melihat Akashi yang sibuk bermain-main dengan pantat seksinya. Menarik pinggul Kuroko sedikit kebelakang, sehingga menyebabkan tali-tali yang menggantung pada tangan Kuroko menjadi sedikit menegang. Ekor matanya sedikit teralihkan pada tumpukan garmen berupa bathrobe yang tadi dikenakannya juga celana bahan panjang berwarna hitam milik Akashi yang kini tergeletak dilantai.

"Kita, tidak perlu pemanasan lagi, Tetsuya…" Suara berat Akashi langsung membuat Kuroko terbelalak. Ia tahu. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Arrghhhhh.." Kuroko mengerang hebat ketika penis Akashi dipaksa memasuki lubang yang berada ditegah-tengah bongkahan pantatnya.

"Akhh..henti...aakhhh…" Nafas Kuroko mulai terputus-putus. Rasa sakit di lubangnya membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman saat ini.

"Sial! Kau sempit sekali!" Akashi mencoba mempertahankan dirinya agar bisa bertahan didalam tubuh sang kekasih.

"Harusnya dari dulu kucoba posisi seperti ini!" Akashi mendorong miliknya lebih dalam demi merasakan jepitan kuat lubang anus sang kekasih.

"Akkhhh… berhenti...berhenti…aakkhh…"

"Iie…" Akashi mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya. Kedua tangannya memegangi pinggul Kuroko dengan erat.

"Onegai...aakhh...aka...aarrrgghhhh..." Tubuh Kuroko bergetar saat penis Akashi menyentuh sweet spotnya. Seketika perubahan pada Kuroko langsung terasa. Mukanya memerah, nafasnya menjadi semakin berat. Rasa sakit didalam lubangnya seolah berganti menjadi kenikmatan. Namun sayang ada rasa tidak nyaman pada penisnya yang masih teperangkap cock ring ditambah rasa perih pada punggungnya yang masih belum menghilang.

"Ahhh...disitu rupanya? Hahaha... kau memang sangat mudah ditemukan Tetsuya. Ayo kita mulai saja…" Akashi menambahkan kecepatan gerakan penisnya.

"Akkhh...akkhhh...aakkhhh…" Tubuh Kuroko ikut maju mundur. Pikirannya melayang merasakan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi pada prostatnya.

"Lebih keras lagi, Tetsuya!" Akashi menggerak-gerakkan miliknya didalam lubang sempit Kuroko.

"Akashi…aakhhh…annnhh…aanhh…"

"Bagaimana hah? Apa kau masih tidak mau melakukannnya denganku?"

"Aaahhh…aahhh…"

Kedua tangan Kuroko menarik-narik dasi yang mengikatnya. Perkataan Akashi membuatnya dilema. Ia sebenarnya sudah tidak ingin melanjutkan permainan ini, tapi entah engapa tubuhnya seolah berkata lain. Menghianati jalan pikirannya sendiri, terlebih ketika ia ingin miliknya yang menegang dan mengeras sempurna dapat segera terbebas dari cengkraman cock ring sialan yang menyelimut penisnya.

"Aka…aakhh…ha...hanashite kudasai...ahh…ahh…"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Tetsuya…"

"Ennhh...Ka...Kagami...sensei…eenhhh…"

Akashi terbelalak.

"Siapa yang kau panggil hah?!" Akashi mempercepat gerakan pinggullnya. Kedua tangannya meremas-remas bokong mulus Kuroko dengan kasar.

"Kagami sen...aahh...aahhh…" Air liur menetes-netes dari bibir Kuroko.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi semakin kesal, iapun semakin memperliar gerakannya. Menusuk-nusuk prostat Kuroko dengan tepat agar Kuroko-nya tau, nama siapa yang harusnya dipanggil saat ini! Siapa pula yang memberikan kenikmatan yang teramat saat ini!

"Aakhh…ber…berhenti…eenhh…ku...mohon…ah...aahh...ahh..." Kuroko mengerang-ngerang. Matanya semakin sayu dan wajahnyapun semakin memerah.

"Setelah menyebut nama orang lain kau menyuruhku berhenti, hah?! Tak akan kumaafkan!" Tangan Akashi menjalar menelusuri paha mulus Kuroko. Naik keatas, kemudian mengelus-ngelus selangkangan Kuroko dengan kasar.

"Kagami-sensei…aahh…meli….aaarghhh…" Kuroko mengerang keras, saat Akashi memainkan kedua twinballsnya.

"Jangan sebut selain namaku!" Akashi marah. Diremas-remasnya penis Kuroko yang masih berbalut cock ring dengan liar. Membuat Kuroko semakin mengerang dan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aaarghhh…me..aahh..melihaattt…aaarrghh...Kaga..mi…" Kuroko bersusah payah mengeluarkan kata-katanya disela desahan nikmat dari kedua bibirnya.

"Hnnn?" Akashi menghentikan gerakannya sejenak. Ia memicingkan matanya dan menangkap sosok Kagami yang sedang berdiri di ujung kolam kini sedang bersedekap mengamati dirinya dan Kuroko.

"Hnn...bukankah dilihat itu membuat permainan kita semakin menarik, Tetsuya?" Akashi tersenyum lebar dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya dilubang berkerut Kuroko yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Aakhh…hentikan…aakhh…akhh...aku…eennhh…malu…ennhh…."

"Tidak perlu malu.." Akahi menciumi punggung Kuroko yang masih dibalut perban dengan lembut.

"Aaak…aku…tidak mau…ahh...ahhh…aku…eenhh…malu…" Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang, agar irisnya tidak terperangkap oleh iris merah yang seolah melucuti semua harga dirinya.

"Jangan malu. Kita tunjukkan yanag terbaik…" Akashi tersenyum lebar. Kedua tangannya segera menangkap wajah Kuroko agar wajah manis tersebut dapat tefokus pada Kagami seutuhnya. Tubuhnya sedikit menekan punggung Koroko agar posisi Kuroko sedikit membungkuk.

"Aarghhh…sakit…Aka….eenngghhh…eeennhhh…" Rasa perih dipunggungnya bercampur dengan rasa kenikmatan pada lubang analnya.

"Tahanlah Tetsuya.." Akashi mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Akkhh…akkhh…Akashi-kun…eenhh…" Kuroko meremas dasi yang menggantung, mengikat kedua tangannya. Kenikmatan yang mendera lubang belakangnya semakin berkumpul menjadi satu.

"Aku ingin…eenhh…aahhh…" Liur Kuroko semakin banyak menetes. Ada rasa yang sangat tidak nyaman pada kejantanannya yang terasa semakin sesak seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Ingin apa?" Akashi mencium cuping Kuroko, sambil berusaha agar tidak terlalu menekan punggung Kuroko yang masih berbalut perban.

"Aku…aahh...ingin...ke...eenggghh...keluar…eengghh…" Kuroko memejaman kedua kelopak matanya kuat-kuat.

"Silahkan..." Akashi terus memompa sambil sesekali menciumi tengkuk Kuroko. Terus merasakan kenikmatan pada batang panjangnya yang dipijat-pijat oleh dinding-dinding anus Kuroko yang bertekstur dan membuatnya makin meninggalkan logika warasnya.

"Ti...tidak bisa…aakhh….kumohon...kumohon….aahh…le..lepaskan…" Kuroko memohon. Tak sengaja ia melihat raut wajah Kagami yang sangat sulit diartikan maknanya.

"Aku belum mau melepaskan ikatanmu sayang."

"Cock..ring…ku..kumohon...ahh…ahh...aahhh..."

"Lepaslah sendiri." Akashi tersenyum jahil. Suara Kuroko yang terputus-putus semakin menambah gairahnya untuk terus menyetubuhi Kuroko.

"Ti...tidak bisa…aahhh...aku…aakhhh...tidak bi…aakkhhh.." Air mata Kuroko mulai menetes. Ia mulai frustasi.

"Kalau begitu…eenhh….memohonlah…" Kedua telapak tangan Akashi berpindah ke dua tonjolan merah yang menyembul dari balik perban yang melilit tubuh lelaki dibawahnya.

"Akkhhh…kumohon…aahh…aahhh…" Kuroko makin tidak nyaman dengan hasratnya yang tertahan. Mulutnya terbuka menyerukan desahan-desahan erotis yang mungkin terdengar hingga ke telinga Kagami yang berada di bawah sana.

"Memohonlah yang benar, Tetsuya."

"O…onegai...Akashi-kun…ahh…ahh…i…ijinkan aku…" Permohonan Kuroko bercampur dengan desah nafas yang makin tak karuan.

"Lebih keras…aku ingin mendengar suaramu yang tidak berdaya…" Jelas Akashi dengan suara seduktif, sambil terus memacu kecepatan penisnya di lubang milik Kuroko.

"Ijinkan aku…ahh….un…untuk keluar…hah…hah…hah…" Kuroko sudah tidak dapat mempertahankan logikanya, perasaan malu akibat menjadi tontonan gratis senseinya ketika sekolah dulu kini hilang entah kemana. Otaknya hanya memerintahkan untuk mencari cara bagaimana menuntaskan semua hasratnya yang makin meledak-ledak.

"Masih belum, Tetsuya…" Akashi mencubit gemas kedua putting tegang Kuroko.

"Kumohon…komohon…Akashi-kun…hah…hah…kumohon…" Air mata putus asa mulai mengalir, seiring penisnya yang terus bergetar menuntut untuk dikeluarkan seluruh isinya sesegera mengkin, namun sayangnya masih belum bisa.

"Kau sangat menggairahkan Tetsuya…" Kedua tangan Akashi kini memengang pipi Kuroko, diarahankannya wajah Uke kesayangannya agar ia bisa melihat hasil perbuatan nistanya pada si baby blue.

"Kumohon…ijinkan aku…hah...hah…hah…" Wajah merah berbalut keringat dengan ekspresi yang sangat membakar gairah tercetak jelas di wajah Kuroko. Kedua matanya yang sayu ditambah dengan liur yang membasahi kedua sudut bibir Kuroko, membuat Akashi makin senang dan makin ingin mengeksplorasi tubuh dan pikiran Kuroko lebih jauh lagi dan lebih lama lagi.

"Tetsuya…tunggu sebentar lagi…" Akashi tersenyum. Kemudian dilumatnya bibir Kuroko yang sudah membengkak itu berkali-kali tanpa pernah ia lupa untuk terus menggerakkan miliknya agar terus mengaduk-aduk lubang hangat yang memerangkap penisnya dengan sempurna. Membuatnya menikmati pijatan-pijatan hangat yang menyenangkan yang seolah ingin menguras seluruh kekuatan Akashi melalui penisnya.

"Emmmhh…eennhh…eenhh…." Desahan tertahan terdengar jelas dari mulut Kuroko yang masih terbungkam oleh mulut Akashi. Dirasakannya kedua tangan Akashi bergerak menyusuri tubuhnya dan terhenti dipenis berbalut cock ring ganda yang menyelimuti penisnya.

"Ahh…ahh….ahh…." Kuroko mendesah-desah tak teratur saat Akashi mempercepat gerakan in-outnya. Ciuman mereka yang sudah terlepas membuat Kuroko semakin liar, hingga ia ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya menyambut penis Akashi yang keluar masuk dengan kasar. Rongga mulutnya mengeluarkan saliva yang mengalir menuruni leher jenjangnya disertai dengn desahan-desahan memabukkan yang ikut lolos berbarengan.

"Tetsuya…ennhh..." Akashi memegang kedua pinggul Kuroko agar pompaan Penisnya semakin dalam dan semakin akurat. Lubang milik Kuroko-nya yang hangat dan sempit kini semakin galak. Menghisap-hisap dan meremas-remas penis Akashi dengan ganasnya seolah ingin meremat-remat penis yang memasukinya.

"Te…Tetsuya…!" Akashi lesakkannya penis miliknya semakin dalam ketubuh Kuroko. Kedua tangannya melepas cock ring yang memerangkap penis Kuroko, lalu-

"Aaaarrrrrrrrgghhhhh….aaaakkhh….aaakkhhhh….." Spermapun menyemprot keatas udara dari penis Kuroko hingga jatuh membasahi lantai, begitu pula dengan sperma yang disemprotkan dengan kuat dari penis Akashi kedalam tubuh Kuroko yang terdalam.

"Hah…aahhh…ahhh…" Suara desahan kenikmatan mengapung diudara. Ya…Keduanya mengeluarkan spermanya secara bersamaan. Kedua insan tersebut akhirnya dapat menuntaskan kegiatannya. Mencari kenikmatan hingga puncak tertinggi dan meresapi kelegaan yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dari dalam jiwa.

Keduanya sangat terpuaskan satu sama lain

"Hah..hah…hah…" Deru nafas saling bersahutan satu sama lain. Hanya dalam beberapa detik setelah mencapai orgasme, tubuh Kuroko limbung kebelakang dan tertahan oleh tubuh Akashi. Dengan segera Akashi menarik sebuah simpul pada dasi yang menggantung kedua tangan Kuroko. Membuat Kuroko langsung merosot jatuh, jika saja Akashi tidak menahan tubuh mungil berwarna pucat itu dengan segera. Kemudian membimbing tubuh Kuroko agar terduduk dilantai sambil meminimalisir kemungkinan tersentuhnya punggung Kuroko oleh tubuhnya sendiri.

"Tetsuya, duduklah dulu...jangan bersandar pada apapun." Akashi melepas pegangannya pada pundak Kuroko. Sangat jelas, nafas Kuroko yang terengah-engah masih terdengar begitupula dengan deru nafasnya sendiri.

"Akashi-kun…hah…hah…hah…" Kuroko yang terduduk di depan Akashi langsung menoleh dan menampakkan wajah seduktifnya.

"Apa? Hah…hah…hah…"Akashi yang tak kalah lelah, memandang lurus Aqumarine yang sangat menawan. Heterochromenya terbelalak, ketika dengan tiba-tiba bibir manis Kuroko menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Tidak lama, namun cukup untuk membuat Akashi senang bukan kepalang.

"Terima kasih…aku mencintaimu…" Kata Kuroko. Kemudian tanpa ragu, Kuroko kembali mencium bibir Akashi . Mereka berdua seolah lupa akan sepasang mata merah yang memandangi kegiatan keduanya dari bawah sana.

.

.

.

"Uuunn..." Kuroko menggeliat-geliatkan tubuhnya tengkurapnya di atas kasur. Telapak tangannya meraba-raba permukaan kasur. Mencari sesuatu.

"Ennn…Akashi-kun…uumm…" Kuroko bergumam sambil terus menggerakkan telapak tangannya. Namun karena sesuatu yang dicarinya tidak ditemukan, iapun membuka matanya perlahan.

Kuroko mengeratkan selimut yang dipakai menutupi tubuhnya. Aaahhh…sejak kapan ia berselimut. Sejak kapan juga ia mengenakan piama untuk menutupi tubuh mungilnya yang menggairahkan beserta kaki-kaki jenjang dan juga tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Kurokopun tersenyum. Ya… Pasti Akashi-kun-nya yang melakukannya

"Lalu bagaimana perkembangannya?"

Sebuah suara yang amat dikenal Kuroko samar-samar masuk menggelitik indra pendengarannya. Iapun memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka melebar. Menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan. Mencari sosok pemuda berambut merah.

"Tak bisakah kau menyelidikinya lagi, Atsushi?"

Kuroko menangkap sesosok pria yang sudah mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan kemeja putih sedang berjalan. Membuka sebuah pintu kayu berdaun dua yang terletak disamping sebuah kaca besar yang ada di dekat tempat tidur yang masih setia menopang tubuh Kuroko dengan nyaman.

Dengan perlahan, Kurokopun bangkit dari tempat tidur. Sebuah ide jahil terlintas dikepalanya. _Ia ingin mengagetkan Akashi-kun-ny._

Kuroko bagkit dari tempat tidurnya perlahan. Udara dingin menyeruak masuk ketika selimutnya sudah tidak melindungi dirinya. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, Kuroko segera memakai selimutnya untuk menghindarkan rasa dingin dengan cara melilitkannya secara asal pada tubuhnya. Kurokopun berjalan menuju balkon tempat Akashi berada, namun-

"Lalu apa yang si bodoh itu katakan?"

Kuroko terkesiap mendengar nama si bodoh terlontar dari mulut Akashi saat ia sudah berada didekat pintu yang mengarah pada balkon kamarnya.

"Kalau si bodoh itu masih tidak mau mengaku, bunuh saja."

Jantung Kuroko serasa mau copot mendengar perkataan Akashi pada orang yang sedang diteleponnya. Dipandanginya Akashi yang berdiri bersandar pada balkon membelakangi dirinya.

"Terserah kau. Yang penting jangan sampai Tetsuya tau."

"Akashi-kun…" Suara Kuroko membuat Akashi langsung menolehkan tubuhnya ke arah si baby blue yang sedang berdiri dipinggir pintu dengan selimut yang masih membalut tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Akashi segera memutuskan hubungan teleponnya. Dimasukkannya ponsel tersebut kedalam saku celana panjangnya. Lalu ia langsung berjalan mendekat kearah Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Akashi mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Kuroko.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Kuroko menepis tangan Akashi dengan kasar.

"Hei…apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Akashi mencoba menenangkan Kuroko.

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti, Akashi-kun?! Kau ini pintar, kenapa kau masih tidak mengerti juga! Kenapa kau tega padaku hah?!" Kuroko kembali menepis tangan Akashi yang berniat memeluknya. Selimut yang tadinya melindungi tubuh mungilnya dari udara dinginpun jatuh menyentuh lantai. Menampakkan tubuh rapuh yang berbalut piama putih bergaris biru beserta celana tidur panjangnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan membunuh si bodoh itu?! Apa maksudmu dengan aku yang tidak boleh tau itu?! Apa Akashi-kun?!" Kuroko berteriak-teriak. Air matanya berjatuhan. Tatapannya menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau cuma salah paham, Tetsuya." Akashi mencoba tenang dan menggenggam kedua pundak Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun! Aku tidak bodoh! Pendengaranku masih tajam dan aku mengerti pembicaraan apa yang kau maksud ditelepon tadi!"

"Aku terpaksa! Aku tidak suka kalau ada orang yang merebut milikku dan mencicipinya tanpa mendapat hukuman yang setimpal! Mengertilah Tetsuya, aku sangat mencintaimu." Jelas Akashi sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Sementara Kuroko langsung terkesiap. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan menggunakan kedua telapan tangannya.

"Jadi tidak salah kalau aku ingin membunuh si Aomine Daiki brengsek itu…"

**Plaakkk!**

Kuroko menampar pipi Akashi dengan keras. Air mata dan sorot kemarahan tak bisa disembunyikan sama sekali. Rahangnya mengeras menyiratkan kemarahan yang mendalam.

"Jadi ini pilihanmu? Jadi kau lebih membela si bodoh itu hah?!" Akashi menatap tajam pemuda yang ada dihadapannya

"Bodoh? Kau bilang bodoh? Kaulah yang bodoh Akashi-kun! Kau yang tidak bisa melihat kenyataan! Kau menyebalkan!" Kuroko mendorong tubuh Akashi makin kebelakang.

"Hal yang wajar kalau aku ingin menghabisinya! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti kalau aku mencintaimu, hah?!" Akashi meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti! Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana aku harus menyelamatkan dia dari tindakan brutalmu! Bagaimana aku harus menanggung semua siksaanmu yang sangat menyakitkan! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti, Akashi-kun?!" Kuroko kembali mendorong tubuh Akashi yang mencoba merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.

"Tetsuya, apa maksudmu dengan aku yang tidak mengerti?!" Akashi tetap berusaha meraih tubuh Kuroko, namun Kuroko malah menghindar dan menbuat posisi berdiri mereka saling bertukar.

"Aku rela menanggung semua kesakitan ini agar aku bisa terus bersamamu! Kenapa?! Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadarinya! Kenapa kau malah ingin menghancurkan semua pengorbananku dengan membunuh Aomine-kun?! Apa dengan matinya Aomine-kun akan membuatku tetap bersamamu?!" Tangisan pilu terdengar dari bibir Kuroko.

"Tetsuya hentikan kata-katamu!"

"Kau jahat! Kau kejam! Aku benci Akashi-kun! Aku benci Akashi-kun yang tidak mengerti posisiku saat ini!" Kuroko memukul dada Akashi.

"Aku jahat karena aku mencintaimu! Tidak seperti kau yang mungkin sebenarnya malah benar telah menghianatiku dibalik punggungku dan bahkan di depan mataku!"

"Aku tidak pernah menghianatimu! Aku terpaksa! Aku diperkosa!"

Heterochrome Akashi membulat. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Dipandanginya Kuroko yang saat ini menutupi mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Jelaskan semua ini padaku satu persatu!" Akashi mencoba menurunkan suaranya, ia menggerakkan tangannya berusaha meraih wajah Kuroko.

Kuroko berjengit. Menghindari tangan Akashi. Secara refleks ia berjalan mundur kebelakang. Hingga kedua kakinya menyentuh pot kecil yang ada dipinggir balkon. Tubuhnya terpojok hingga menyentuh pagar pelindung balkon setinggi pinggang.

"Jelaskan padaku semuanya!" Akashi berteriak. Digenggangmnya kedua pergelangan Kuroko dengan kuat.

"Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku, Akashi-kun!" Kuroko memberontak. Tubuhnya bergerak menjauhkan dirinya dari cengkraman kuat Akashi.

"Tidak! Jelaskan padaku dulu sekarang juga!" Sebelah tangan Akashi bermaksud mencengkram bahu Kuroko, namun Kuroko berkelit dengan sekuat tenaga ia menepiskan kedua tangannya dari genggaman tangan kanan Akashi. Lalu Kurokopun mendorong tubuh Akashi agar sedikit menjauh darinya, namun-

**Sreett**

Kuroko hilang kendali pada pijakannya. Tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak pot kosong. Membuat tubuhnya limbung dan hilang keseimbangan. Bukan terjatuh ke samping atau kedepan, melainkan kebelakang. Meloloskan tubuhnya dari pagar besi yang menyangga balkon. Irisnya melebar ketika namanya diteriakkan oleh Akashi-kun-nya. Tubuhnya serasa melayang diterpa angin. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, sampai-

**Brruuukkkk!**

"Akk…!"

Punggung Kuroko terasa mengantam lantai. Irisnya menangkap sosok Akashi masih berada di pinggir balkon kamar lantai dua yang ada diatas sana namun kemudian menghilang entah kemana.

Punggungnya sakit, berkali-kali lebih sakit rasanya daripada ketika Akashi memeluk punggungnya yang penuh luka dengan erat kemarin. Punggungnya terasa remuk namun entah mengapa, kemudian malah menjadi mati rasa.

"Uhuk…"

Kata-kata sulit keluar. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Mulut dan hidungnya mencoba mengambil oksigen semampunya dan sebanyak-banyaknya. Mencoba untuk menghindar dari kesulitannya dalam bernafas.

Kuroko mencoba bangkit namun sayangnya tidak bisa. Jangankan menjadikan kedua tangannya untuk berpijak sebagai penopang tubuh, saat ini bahkan bagian tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan sedikitpun. Kalaupun ada, yang bisa digerakkan olehnya hanyalah iris aquamarine yang bergerak-gerak menangkap objek berupa langit biru gelap diatas sana.

Indra-indra dalam tubuh serasa menghilang meninggalkannya satu persatu secara perlahan. Indra pendengaran yang tadinya dapat menangkap suara-suara teriakan dan kepanikan juga suara derap langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa, kini hanya bisa menangkap suara langkah kaki yang justru terasa makin menghilang.

Iris biru cerahnya makin memberat. Enggan untuk dibuka lebih lama. Tarikan nafasnya semakin kacau dan diluar kendali. Merasa lelah, maka Kurokopun memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan menyambut gelap.

.

.

**#To be continue#**

.

.

Ahhh..apa rasanya abis lemon terus berakhir seperti itu?

RnR please.

.

.


End file.
